Pretty Little Bladers
by Lavender Rose of Faith
Summary: A year ago on September 1, 2012, Eunji Hyoeng disappeared while she was hanging out with four other friends in her family's cabin in the woods. Ironically, on that same day three years ago was when Alison DiLaurentis disappeared. E appears a year later after Eunji's disappearance and they begin the haunt the four other girls. Rated T for now and multiple couples and OCS involved.
1. The Appearance of E

**Time for another story and this time it is a crossover. During winter break, my older cousin introduced me to Pretty Little Liars and we have been watching it on her iPhone. I grasped the concept of it, but I was going to change it up a bit and see how it was going to be. I introduce to everyone! Pretty Little Bladers.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Appearance of E**

**(Flashback- One Year Ago)**

"_Are you sure this is a great idea Eunji?" asked a light blonde haired sixteen year old girl._

_Eunji looked over at the blonde haired girl replied, "Of course it because my parents know that we are staying here for the night."_

_ Eunji Hyoeng, the "Queen Bee" of Rosewood High School suggested that she and her posse have a sleepover at her parents' cabin that was in the woods behind the Hyoeng Residence. The light blonde haired sixteen year old girl that was standing right next to Eunji was Dahlia Rocio Puente. She is the known as the "Nature Lover" of the Eunji's little posse. Despite being known as "Nature Lover" to most of the school, the blonde haired Panamanian-Uruguayan is a pretty teenager just like her fellow Korean peer._

"_We shouldn't be here Eunji," stated an ebony haired sixteen year old girl. _

_A sixteen year old teal haired girl responds back, "Maribel is right Eunji."_

"Are you two chicken to continue on with this little sleepover?" questioned Eunji to the other two girls.

_Maribel lied to the sixteen year old Korean, "I am not chicken at all Eunji. We should stay Mei-Mei right."_

_"Of course because we you did invite us here Eunji," responded Mei-Mei confidently._

_ Maribel Isadora Rodriguez is the other Hispanic in this group and she was best friends with Dahlia since Pre-K. The bold black haired Puerto Rican-Colombian student is the captain of the girls' soccer team in Rosewood High School. As for the girl that was standing right next to Maribel, her name is Mei-Mei. She is known to be the overconfident yet ditzy sixteen year old Chinese girl from the group. Despite her silly like personality, Eunji always had a good laugh while Mei-Mei was around. There are another sixteen year old who was a part of this group. Her light blue colored hair was loose and also wavy. _

_Dahlia looked to the right of her to see that the light blue haired girl was acting a bit silent about the whole thing. In Dahlia's eyes, she thought that her friend was in trance-like state She looked concerned for her of course since she is also one of her closest friends, aside from Maribel._

"_Is everything alright Sophie?" questioned Dahlia._

_ Sophie snapped out of that trance and turned over to see Dahlia, who looked very concerned about her._

"_Everything is alright Dahlia, so not worry about it, " responded the light blue haired teenager._

_ The five friends continued with their sleepover until the power went out all of the sudden. They shrieked loudly for a moment until Eunji reassured them that everything is going to be alright. Dahlia stood up along with the Korean Queen Bee and decided to leave with each other. Sophie, Mei-Mei, and Maribel just sat there and decided to play a game just to distract themselves from the blackout. Maribel felt very concerned for Dahlia because she remembered the expression she had earlier during the sleepover over._

_ In the living room, both Dahlia and Eunji were arguing with one another. Dahlia was annoyed by her friend's bossy antics and belittling her for the last few days._

_"Shut up Dahlia or do you want to know the entire school to know where Nature Girl works at to get a little bit of extra cash," stated the Korean teenager._

_ Dahlia's body frozen she realized that Eunji is capable of blackmailing her. Even though she may be a sweet girl on the outside, but she had to work to get the extra money. Eunji's father found a job for the Panamanian-Uruguayan student as a shot girl at a club he owned despite her age. Plus Dahlia was the one who looked like a college student out of fours other girls Eunji hanged out with. With that said, the fifteen year old Korean student left Dahlia behind so she can handle the power outage problem. Dahlia was a bit annoyed about Eunji and her capabilities of blackmailing her dirty little secret to the entire student body of Rosewood High. _

"_Damn you Eunji… Damn you Eunji," muttered the blonde haired teenager to herself._

_ As the turquoise eyed sixteen year left the living room, she walked toward the kitchen and took out a bag of blue tortilla chips from top of the refrigerator. She opened the bag and started to munch on them. Dahlia had the tendency to eat late at night despite not being a healthy habit. The sixteen year old was not worried about this because she knew how to main her body in tip top shape. After eating like thirty chips, Dahlia tied the bag with a rubber band and placed it on top of the refrigerator once more. _

_**(Two Hours Later)**_

_ Sophie, Mei-Mei, and Maribel were now worried because Dahlia nor Maribel had not returned. Both girls left at nine and it was now eleven._

_"We should look for them," said Maribel._

_Sophie responded back, "I agree Maribel because this is getting to out of hand."  
_

_ As the girls stood up from where they sitting, the door opened and they were relieved to see that Dahlia was alright. Dahlia looked devastated and her face looked a bit pale, which worried her friends once more._

_"Dahlia is everything alright?" questioned Dahlia's best friend._

_Dahlia stammered, "Eunji is not in the cabin."_

_"What?!" yelled Maribel at her Panamanian-Uruguayan friend, "what do you mean that she is not cabin?!"_

_"Eunji and I had an argument when were in the living room. She threaten me by stating that if I do not shut up that she was going to expose my secret to the whole school. Eunji left and I thought she managed to bring the power back on, but I searched the entire cabin and she was not there." said Dahlia but in a more relaxed tone._

_ This was not good at all for the four girls because how they were going to explain to the Hyoengs' that their second oldest daughter was missing. Suddenly, the four teens heard a shriek that was loud enough to be heard for miles away. They all recognized that loud __shriek as Eunji's immediately. The remaining four teenagers from the Korean's group of friends decided to look for her once more.  
_

_ They decided to split up and to go into groups as the searched for the missing Queen Bee of Rosewood High School. The first group was Mei-Mei and Dahlia and they were searching in the woods to see if they can find their missing friend. As Dahlia and Mei-Mei continued walking together through the forest, the teal haired Chinese girl saw something on the ground. She picked it up and it was a picture of the five them when they were younger. _

_"I found this picture of us when we were little girls," said Mei-Mei as she picked up the photo._

_ Dahlia approached Mei-Mei and saw the photo of five younger version of the girls wearing match blue colored t-shirts. It was when they were celebrating field day in school nine years ago and the five of them were on the blue team. Younger Eunji looked very unique in that picture because she was the one who lost her front tooth the day before field. _

_ The second group was of course Maribel and Sophie. Both of them were searching around the cabin from inside and out. They have not found any clues that led up to their missing friend. Maribel walked toward the power box that was on the side of the cabin. She opened the door and saw that one of switches were on the off position. She turned that switch on that and the power from the cabin returned._

_Maribel said, "Power is now back on."_

_"We should go in and tell wait for Mei-Mei and Dahlia_ to return Maribel," stated the light blue haired French teenager.

_The Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager, "You are right Sophie and I hoped they found Eunji or something."_

_The two girls walked back into the cabin and sat down on the couch. They waited for their friends for about good ten minutes until both Mei-Mei and Dahlia walked inside._

"_Did you find Eunji?" asked Maribel curiously._

_Dahlia nodded her no and said, "We did not find her anywhere, but we did find something while Mei-Mei and I were in th__e woods."_

_Mei-Mei took out the picture of the five them when they were six, seven, and eight years old respectively. Sophie explained to them that Eunji adored that picture the most because that was when the five of them started to become closer. Mei-Mei turned the photo over to see that picture was dated May 2002. Under the date, there was small caption under it. The caption said:_

"_Birth of a New Friendship"_

_ Field Day was the day that when these five were together and they enjoyed each others' company. Now the posse had now reduced by one and there were four best friends that remained._

**(End of Flashback)**

"It's been almost a year now since the Eunji's disappearance," whispered a female voice.

It was around midnight and a blonde haired seventeen year old walk to the back room with an empty silver tray. The teenager wore a black mini brocade kimono on with a white obi sash on. She wore a pair of black thigh high socks with a pair of white pumps with five inch heels. As for her light blonde hair, it was tied into bun with two black chopsticks on her hair. Suddenly, a worker wearing the same outfit like the seventeen year old, but she had light red colored hair, sapphire blue colored eyes, a light peach skin tone color. The worker that was standing right next to her was about six years older than her.

The twenty-three year employee says, "Looks like it is time again to finish this shift Dahlia."

"I know Denise," replies the Panamanian-Uruguayan teen to her fellow employee.

"I know what you mean Dahlia and I cannot believe that you are Mr. Hyoeng's top employee despite only working for more than a year now," comments the light red haired young lady.

Dahlia replies, "I know and it surprised me to know that I was working that hard to be his best employee."

Suddenly a Korean man in his mid-thirties walks into the backroom and sees two of his fellow employees talking to one another. His sleek black hair was tied into a ponytail and he has his eyes on Dahlia. Even though the man is in his mid-thirties, his appearance resembles to what of a twenty five year old at most.

"Can you let me talk to Dahlia in private please Denise?" questions the Korean man.

Denise replies back, "Sure thing Mr. Hyoeng."

The light red haired woman leaves the backroom and the only two people that are there are Mr. Hyoeng and Dahlia. My Hyoeng smiles of the sight of seeing Dahlia in her uniform.

"Looks like you are really getting the hang of this job there Dahlia," comments the Korean man.

Dahlia responds back, "You do need to flatter me with your comments there Mr. Hyoeng. I am just doing my job and that is all."

Mr. Hyoeng smiles at the sight of this and approaches Dahlia all of the sudden. He places his arms around his fellow employee's waist and pulls her closer. There was a blush appearing from the Panamanian-Uruguayan's face. The Korean man places his lips on top Dahlia's and they begin to kiss passionately. This was the first time that Mr. Hyoeng would do this to one of his employees. He was pretty fond with Dahlia working here despite being his missing daughter's best friend. Since Eunji's disappearance a year ago, the blonde haired Panamanian-Uruguayan ends up becoming the Queen Bee of Rosewood High School.

After a minute of kissing, Mr. Hyoeng stops the kiss and smiles at Dahlia. He leaves the room and Dahlia walks towards the closest to get her bag, which had to her clothes in it. She takes that and her black denim jacket with her. The light turquoise eyed teenager takes it and walks to the women's restroom and changes into her normal clothes, which consists of a light gray off the shoulder shirt with a pair of light wash denim skinny jeans and a pair of light gray slouchy boots. She puts on her denim jacket and puts her work uniform in the same bag. As she leaves the bathroom, Denise was already changed into her regular outfits and tells Dahlia that she was going to drive her home like the usual.

The ride from Beojkkoch (means cherry blossom in Korean), the name of the night club Mr. Hyoeng to Dahlia's house was about a good ten minutes. Upon making to the Puente Residence, the Panamanian-Uruguayan thanks her friend Denise for giving her a ride home. She opens the back door and shuts it completely. Denise drives off and Dahlia walks the front porch of her house and sudden vibrating sound was heard. She thought that was her older cousin Isabelle who was calling her at the moment

Dahlia decides to ignore the call because she need to get some rest because in a few hours is the first day of high school once again. She opens the door to her house and walks upstairs to her room. The new Queen Bee needs to have her beauty rest.

By the next morning, Dahlia walks the halls of Rosewood High School wearing a dark purple tank top on with a dark wash denim jean vest over it, a pair dark wash denim jeans on, and a pair of dark purple ballet flats on. Suddenly a vibrating sound was heard once more.

The Panamanian-Uruguayan takes out her iPhone from her jacket pocket. She slides the touch screen and sees that she has a text message. She looks at the text message and she turns pale all of the sudden.

_How low you can go Queen Bee? First getting a job at a night club and now kissing you best friend's father, who is also the club's owner. What will your new friends say about this?_

_-E_

Dahlia looks over at the picture of her kissing Mr. Hyoeng last night in the backroom. She was completely embarrassed by this and decides to put her phone away. As she was walking to her first class, a familiar Puerto Rican-Colombian was right in her path. The light blonde haired teenager smiles at the sight of this and approaches her.

"Long time no see Maribel," says Dahlia.

Maribel looks to her right and sees the Panamanian-Uruguayan student right next to her. She smiles at the sight of seeing her best friend here and she hugs her.

"What's been going on lately Dahlia?" asks Maribel.

Dahlia replies, "Since the day you left for Colombia, I was appointed as Queen Bee of Rosewood now."

"You have… That is good news," says Maribel to her best friend.

Dahlia replies with doubt, "Yes I guess so."

The seventeen year old teenager looks a bit a doubtful about being the most popular student in Rosewood High. A year after Eunji's disappearance, the friendship between Dahlia, Maribel, Sophie, and Mei-Mei was broken. It was some relief to know that Dahlia was trying to make sure this friendship stays together. Despite being the Queen Bee, Dahlia really cares about her friends and this friendship they had for a long time.

"What's wrong Dahlia?" questions Maribel, "is there something going on?"

Dahlia sighs and replies, "I cannot lie to Maribel, but I really do not talk to Mei-Mei and Sophie anymore since Eunji disappeared last year."

Maribel was in shock to know that their friendship is breaking up. She missed out on a lot since she temporarily lived in Colombia the same year since Eunji's disappearance. Maribel sighs to herself and tells Dahlia that she was going to the bathroom. The Panamanian-Uruguayan blonde haired teenagers says that she was going to be waiting for her by her locker.

Maribel walks to one of the bathroom stalls and sees that she has a text message from an unknown number. She looks at the text message and the Puerto Rican-Colombian student was in shock that something like would happen. Maribel never thought somebody would find out about her deepest darkest secret.

_Welcome back my friend! How was Colombia Maribel? Did that help you solve you drinking problem?  
_

_-E_

The last thing Maribel wants to know that somebody is aware of her alcoholism problems. Since the death of her older brother four years ago, Puerto Rican-Colombian sweetheart was drinking alcohol behind her family and friends backs a way to cope with her pain. Maribel puts her phone away because Dahlia was waiting her right at that moment. The seventeen year old black haired teenager walks out the bathroom and sees Dahlia waiting for her there. Dahlia sees that her best friends was looking a bit annoyed about something.

"Is everything is alright Maribel?" questions Dahlia with concern in her tone.

Maribel looks over at the Panamanian-Uruguayan student and lies, "Everything is alright."

Dahlia responds back, "If you say so Maribel."

Both Hispanic students walk together as a familiar light blue haired French student looks at them at a distance. Sophie was in shock to see that Dahlia was with Maribel right now. She does not even believe that the Panamanian-Uruguayan seventeen year old was trying to make sure that this friendship stays together.

"_What game are you playing with us Dahlia?" thought Sophie in her mind._

Suddenly her phone starts to vibrate all of the sudden and she takes a light blue iPhone from her jacket pocket. She sees that has text message and this was something very unexpected.

_Not everything that glistens is gold my sweet Sophie. You should know that and you do not want Wales to know your little killing secret._

_-E_

That was the last thing that Sophie was expecting was this mysterious text message from E. She can name one person whose name starts a letter E, but she doubts that she would Sophie's dark secret. The secret that she is keeping away from her family, friends, and her boyfriend Wales. The spring before Eunji's disappearance, Sophie accidentally killed Dahlia's older cousin Pilar Puente during an encounter they had at a party. Sophie turns a bit pale about the whole situation until a pair of hands are wrapped around her waist.

"Wales," says Sophie.

Wales kisses his girlfriend on the cheek and asks, "Is everything alright Sophie?"

"Yeah Wales… We should be got going right now because we do not want to be late for English class," replies the light blue haired teenager.

With that said, Sophie leaves with Wales to their first class, but there was a familiar teal haired Chinese sixteen year old right next to her locker. She did not say a word to the French girl and her boyfriend because they do not talk each other. She remembers the day that Sophie, Dahlia, and herself broke off the friendship while Eunji was missing at the time and Maribel, who was in Colombia at that time. It was not a pretty sight as Mei-Mei recall the horrible memory that occurred on the same summer last year. From that argument, that was when everybody was distancing themselves from each other. Dahlia the Queen Bee of Rosewood High and she made new friends. Sophie was spending a lot of time with her boyfriend Wales.

As for Mei-Mei, she was hiding her own secret from her friends. It was regarding to stealing money from her rich boyfriend. Dahlia was not the only person who was in need of money, the teal haired Chinese seventeen year old has this lust for money so she started dating one of the richest students of Rosewood High School two years ago. The amount of money she steals from ranges from a measly five dollars to at most seven hundred dollars. Suddenly, her phone starts vibrating and takes out her new iPhone and check to see if she has any new message. The Chinese teen did have another text message, but it was not from her current friends.

_How much did you steal this time around from your BF? Ten dollars or three hundred dollars Mei-Mei? _

_-E  
_

"There is only one person who knows about me stealing money from my boyfriend is Eunji, but doubt it was her who just text me," whispers Mei-Mei to herself.

Mei-Mei thought it could be one of her former friends. Dahlia was another person who knows about her money stealing habits, but there was one problem. Even though the sixteen year old Chinese girl does not talk to the light blonde haired teenager, Dahlia is not the type of person to blackmail anyone like Eunji was. She doubts that Maribel and Sophie know about this so they are not possible choices. The teal haired teenager walks into the English Classroom and sees that Sophie, Dahlia, and Maribel are in the same classroom.

Maribel and Dahlia are sitting together because they want to stay together as best friends. Mei-Mei feels a bit guilty about the whole and not believing that Dahlia wants the friendship to continue. She and Sophie accused Dahlia for pretending to make the group closer. Dahlia did change a bit while she was appointed as the most popular student in Rosewood High School.

Dahlia looks over at her other former best friends Sophie and Mei-Mei. She was feeling guilty about the whole thing about thing and tear forms from her right eye.

"You are about to cry because you really miss the friendship the five of you have," says male voice.

Dahlia looks over to see a muscular Chinese student standing right next to her. He was staring at Panamanian-Uruguayan student with his emerald green eyes.

Dahlia says, "You surprised me there Da Xiang."

The green eyed teenager was Da Xiang Wang, a close friend of Dahlia's and also Maribel's. They have known each other since they were in Kindergarten years ago. He sits down right next the Queen Bee of Rosewood High School. Even though Dahlia was now the most popular student, it was not an easy process because she used to be one of the most unpopular girls in the Rosewood School District. That was before she met Eunji, Sophie, and Mei-Mei. As years go on, Dahlia was starting to look prettier than ever and that begins her reign as a popular student.

Sophie glares at Dahlia and Maribel intensely, which makes the two Hispanic students feel uncomfortable. She could not believe that Maribel was capable of staying with Dahlia even though what happened last year. Mei-Mei looks over at her former friends and sees that this was not going to get better at all. Which one was worse? Dahlia's job and somewhat affair with Mr. Hyoeng, Maribel's severe alcoholism, Sophie killing her former best friend's relative, or Mei-Mei's lust for money? This E person know these four girls' darkest secrets and none of these four teenagers know who E really is.

* * *

**This is the end of Chapter 1 of Pretty Little Bladers. I hope this was not crappy at all… Please Read and Review if you want.**


	2. New Revelations

**Quick Summary: During chapter 1, E appears out of nowhere only a year later after Eunji's disappearance and haunts the four girls with threatening text messages which remind each girl of their darkest secrets. This was just the beginning E's reign.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: New Revelations**

After their little encounter in the English classroom, Sophie leaves along with Wales so they can go their next class. As they continue on walking, Dahlia taps on Sophie's shoulder. The light blonde haired Hispanic teenager wants to make everything right with her friends.

"Sophie, I need to talk to you," says Dahlia to the light blue haired French students

Sophie hears Dahlia, but she decides to ignore what the Hispanic student has to say. Maribel and Mei-Mei stands right next to Dahlia because they want Sophie to cooperate.

Sophie asks, "Why do you want to talk to me your majesty?"

"Stop acting like bitch Sophie and listen to what Dahlia has to say," respond Maribel.

Sophie smirks and replies, "Sticking up from you best friend there Maribel."

"Yes because you know well that Dahlia cares about the friendship more than any of us, including Eunji," states the Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager.

Mei-Mei says, "Just cooperate for once and let this end right now. I cannot bear seeing us fight like this anymore."

"Mei-Mei! You are betraying me to join up with them!" yells Sophie at Chinese teenager.

Da Xiang stands right next to Wales, while the girls are starting to have an argument. This was going to be probably worse than the one Dahlia, Mei-Mei, and Sophie had a year ago. Dahlia approaches Sophie and hugs her all of the sudden.

Dahlia whispers into her friend's ear, "I am sorry for whatever I had done to all of you guys last year. I did not mean to be stubborn and ignorant bitch… All this popularity went through my head and I want you to forgive me."

The light blonde haired Panamanian-Uruguayan teen releases Sophie from the sudden embrace and walks away. Sophie was in shock as she sees her former best friend walking away from her. She manage to take a glimpse of Dahlia's expression when she hugged her. There was an expression of regret from the Hispanic's light turquoise eyes and the French teen will never how she saw her friend.

"Dahlia! Wait up!" exclaims Sophie as she runs up to Dahlia.

Dahlia looks over at Sophie once more and see that there was smile on her face.

Dahlia asks, "So do you forgive Sophie?"

"Of course Dahlia and I want to make it up to you and the others by going to Lucky Leon's Cupcakes," replies Sophie.

Maribel playful asks, "Who are you and what you did you do the real Sophie?"

Sophie, Mei-Mei, and Dahlia laugh at Maribel's funny remark because the other Hispanic teenager knows how to make her friends laugh.

"Looks like their friendship is back on," states Wales.

Da Xiang replies, "Yes because it was awkward not to see these four together."

"I agree with you Da Xiang, but it not going to be same without Eunji," replies the British teenager.

Da Xiang knows that Wales was right because Eunji was the main reason why the friendship started in the first place. Sophie, Dahlia, Maribel, and Mei-Mei walk together to where ever their next class was located at. Wales and Da Xiang decide to leave also because they have to get to their second class on time.

**(At Lucky Leon's Cupcakes- After School)**

"What cupcake you are going to get Sophie?" asks Mei-Mei as she looks at the different cupcakes that are there.

Sophie replies, "I am going to get the Tahitian Vanilla cupcake with the light blue vanilla buttercream and white sprinkles on it."

"Okay and what about you Dahlia?" questions Mei-Mei to the light blonde haired teenager.

Dahlia says to her Chinese friend, "I am going get the red velvet cupcake with the white chocolate cream cheese frosting on it."

After hearing what Dahlia's choice of cupcake was, another vibrating sound was heard from Dahlia's jacket once more. The light blonde haired Panamanian-Uruguayan teen takes out her iPhone and slides the touch screen across with her fingers. She looks over to see it was another text message and it was not from E this time . There was a light pink blush appearing from Dahlia's face as she sees who sent her that message. The text message says:

_What are you doing tonight Dahlia?  
_

_-Da Xiang_

"Why are you blushing Dahlia?" questions Maribel.

Mei-Mei looks over at Dahlia's iPhone screen and sees the text message that Da Xiang wrote. She quickly snatches the iPhone from the Rosewood High's Queen Bee.

Dahlia yells, "Give that back Mei-Mei!"

"No way Dahlia and I cannot believe that you have a crush of Da Xiang," states Mei-Mei.

Maribel and Sophie gasps after Mei-Mei reveals Dahlia's crush, was the one she been good friends with since Kindergarten.

"And what it is in it for you to know?" questions Dahlia.

Maribel smirks and replies, "You two make a cute couple though."

Dahlia's blush deepens to a light red color as Maribel states that the light blonde haired Latina makes a cute couple with the black haired Chinese student. She snatches the iPhone back from Mei-Mei and decides to respond back to Da Xiang's text message. Dahlia writes:

_Nothing actually since my boss gave me the night off from work. _

_-Dahlia_

She sends Da Xiang the text message and waits for his response. Dahlia sighs of relief because she does not have to work tonight in that skimpy kimono uniform. As much she wants to quit her job at the nightclub, she could not because Dahlia was desperate for money and Eunji's father was the one got her the job with the assistance of the former Queen Bee herself. Plus E knows about her job at Beojkkoch, so quitting her job was not an option.

Suddenly, an older teen appears to the counter wearing her uniform on. The teen was brunette with coffee brown colored eyes and also has a honey like skin tone just like Dahlia.

"Welcome to Lucky Leon's Cupcakes, how can serve you for today," says the brunette.

Dahlia replies, "I would like the red velvet cupcake with the white chocolate cream cheese frosting Isabelle."

"I would like the Tahitian Vanilla cupcake with the light blue vanilla buttercream and white sprinkles on it," states Sophie.

Maribel says, "I am going for the tres leches (three milks in Spanish) coconut cupcake with dulce de leche (milk candy in Spanish) buttercream frosting."

"As for me, I would like a strawberry cheesecake cupcake please," responds Mei-Mei.

Sophie, Dahlia, and Maribel was in shock to hear what kind of cupcake Mei-Mei ordered. Strawberry cheesecake cupcakes were Eunji's favorites and now Mei-Mei decides to get one for herself. Isabelle, the employee from Lucky Leon's Cupcakes takes out some gloves and picks up the four cupcakes the four teens requested. The brunette was also Dahlia's older cousin, who now goes to Hollis College. Dahlia's phone vibrate once more and she takes it out once more. She slides her finger across the touch screen and sees her text messages. She sighs of relief once more.

_That's good to hear Dahlia because there is a party at Jae-Son's place tonight and I want you to come. Bring your friends along because it has been a while since Jae-Son saw you guys._

_-Da Xiang_

Sophie asks, "What did Da Xiang say to you Dahlia?"

"There is a party at Jae-Son's place tonight and Da Xiang invited me to come with him. Plus he wants you guys to come so we can get to see Jae-Son once more," says Dahlia.

Maribel replies, "We should all go because it would be nice to see him again."

For those who do not know who Jae-Son is, he is Eunji's older half-brother and he was attending Hollis just like Dahlia's cousin Isabelle. The girls tell Dahlia to text Da Xiang that they are going to be here. Dahlia texts Da Xiang that she was going to come and she was going to be with Sophie, Mei-Mei, and Maribel.

"That will be six dollars," says Isabelle.

Sophie takes out her wallet and gives Dahlia's older cousin the money for the cupcakes. Each girl takes the cupcake they chose and leave the bakery right away with the pastries in their hands. As Maribel munches her cupcake, she was thinking about the text message that E sent her this morning regarding her "drinking" problem. The reason why she recalls this because most likely at the party there is going to be alcohol. She then starts to remember the day she started drinking.

**(Flashback- Four Years Ago)**

_"Mrs. Rodriguez?" questioned an older male voice._

_Maribel's mother responded, "Yes that is me."_

_"I am here to inform you that your son, Raimundo Rodriguez has died in combat two days ago in Somalia," responded the same male voice._

_ My mother was shocked to hear this because the last thing that came up to her mind was the death of her only son. Maribel, who overheard the conversation from the living room was just as shocked. Tears started to develop from the young Puerto Rican-Colombian's green colored eyes. Knowing that her brother was dead took a huge blow on the teen's heart. Maribel adored her brother the most because she was ideal role model for the young teen. Suddenly, Maribel walked towards the cabinet that contained a collection of various rums, vodkas, and even wines. The Puerto Rican-Colombian opened the cabinet and took out a bottle of raspberry vodka that was already opened. _

_ Maribel opened the bottle of vodka and took a huge sip of vodka. As she stopped tasting and drinking the alcoholic drink, Maribel took another huge sip of vodka again because she loved how it tasted. She continued drinking the vodka until it was half empty. Some of the pain was now relieved after she took those two sips of raspberry vodka. Maribel quickly closed the bottle and puts it back from where it originally came from. She left the living room like nothing had happened despite all the tears she cried and all the vodka she drank._

**(End of Flashback)**

The four friends continue eating their cupcakes until they decide that they should meet at Mei-Mei's house before going to the party. As they continue walking together, Dahlia walks away from her friends because her house was close by. She hugs her friends and tells her that she was going to make it to Mei-Mei's house like around 6:30 so they can get to the party at 7:30 at most. Now that was left was Maribel, Sophie and Mei-Mei.

"Who are going with to the party Maribel?" asks Sophie.

Maribel replies, "I am going by myself unless he wants take me there."

"Are you referring to Aguma?" questions Mei-Mei.

Maribel nods her head yes because he is one of her closest guy friends that she has. She doubts that Aguma was even going to appear at this party and looks over to see that she was by her house.

Maribel says, "It's time for me to go home. I will see you guys at the party."

"Okay Maribel," says Sophie.

Mei-Mei asks, "Aren't you going to meet me at my house?"

"Just meet at me party okay," replies Maribel.

"If you say so Maribel," states Sophie.

Maribel approaches her house so she can get ready for tonight because and she hopes she can attend a party without drinking any alcohol. As she opens the door to her house, her mother was in the kitchen baking pan de yuca (yucca bread in Spanish).

"Mother, can I have one?" questions Maribel to her mother.

Maribel's mother, Perla Rodriguez looks up at her eldest daughter with her aqua green colored eyes. Her ebony shoulder length hair was tied in a side braid and smiles at her daughter.

"Sure thing Maribel," replies Perla.

Maribel states, "Plus there is a party at Jae-Son's place tonight and I have to go."

"Jae-Son as in Jae-Son Hyoeng?" questions her mother.

Maribel responds in awkward tone. "Yes."

"Tell his mother that I say thank you for bringing me this fruit basket filled with different Korean fruits," says Perla.

Maribel asks, "Why did she bring us a fruit basket?"

"Because she knew that we went to Colombia for a year and she came here this afternoon and brought this for us," replies Perla to her eldest daughter.

Maribel replies, "Okay and I can go the party right."

"Of course Maribel because Jae-Son would be ecstatic to see you again," states Perla.

Maribel hugs her mother once more and she takes a pan de yuca from the plate. From there, she leave with the small bread in my hands and I start eating it. Tonight was probably going to be a very interesting night. Suddenly my phone starts vibrating all the sudden and I freeze all of the sudden.

_Time to party like a rock star! Your first task is to drink five cups of your favorite alcoholic . If you do not do this task, you would have to pay the consequences._

_-E_

Maribel mutters, "Shit!"

She cannot believe that this E person is trying to make Maribel's life a complete mess. The Puerto Rican-Colombian teen sigh to herself and realizes that she needs to this request. Maribel does not know what consequences that are in store for not doing the task.

"I am going hate myself later on after I do this task," whispers the seventeen year old Hispanic student.

It definitely true of course because it has been a year since Maribel has touch or drink any alcohol. This was going to ruin her life because her secret is possible going to be exposed to her friends. Maribel walks to her room and looks at the outfits she can wear when she goes to Jae-Son's place tonight. Even though she is happy that she is going to see him again, Maribel has feelings for Aguma though. She never thought that she might in a situation where both guys are in love with her. Love triangles are not suited for this particular seventeen year old biracial teenager.

The teenager takes out a lime green silk kimono one shoulder mini dress with a light pink floral pattern on it and a pair of zebra stripe pumps on. Maribel thought it was a nice outfit to wear for the party. It was going to the first party outfit she was going to wear for this year. Maribel takes her yellow cotton bath robe and yellow bath towel with her because she was going to take a shower.

**(At Mei-Mei's House)**

Sophie, who was wearing a light blue knee length halter dress was sitting on the couch waiting her friends to come downstairs. Maribel and Dahlia are upstairs doing their makeup since they decided not to do their makeup in their own houses. Dahlia was applying silver eye shadow to make her pale coral cowl halter mini dress stand out more. As for Maribel, she was applying a light pink lipstick. As for Mei-Mei, she was apply mascara to make her eyelashes stand out a bit more. She was looking dazzling with the strapless red knee length peplum dress that she was wearing.

"I realize something," says Dahlia.

Mei-Mei asks, "What is it Dahlia?"

"How the hell the three of us are sharing a mirror to do our makeup?" questions Dahlia.

Maribel replies, "That was the same question I was going you too."

Mei-Mei states, "It is not my fault that you two didn't do your makeup at your own house."  
"We did not have time to do our makeup!" yells Maribel and Dahlia at Mei-Mei simultaneously.

Mei-Mei was not surprise that either of these two Latinas did not even have the time to finish their makeup. After the three girls finish their makeup, Dahlia, Mei-Mei, and Maribel walks downstairs and sees Sophie waiting for them patiently. The light blue haired French teenager looks over to see that her pals are now ready.

"Finally you guys are ready," says Sophie.

Dahlia replies, "We are sorry that we had to make you wait Sophie."

"No problem at girls and we should get going right now because Wales is waiting for me there," states the light blue haired teenager.

Dahlia smiles and responds, "That's nice and Da Xiang is waiting for me there also."

"As for me, my boyfriend already at the party," states Mei-Mei.

"Who are you dating again Mei-Mei?" questions Maribel.

The teal haired Chinese teen states, "I am dating Jae-Son remember."

Dahlia and Maribel are shock to know that Mei-Mei is dating Jae-Son. Sophie was the only one that knows that Mei-Mei was dating Jae-Son. From there, the four girls walk out of the house with their purses and decide to go Jae-Son's party. As they walk out from the house, the sound of sirens was heard closer by and the four best friends wonder what was going on at the moment.

Dahlia, Maribel, Sophie, and Mei-Mei look and sees that there was an ambulance and a few police cars surrounding the Hyoengs' house. The four girls rush over to the scene and there was a few people on the scenes. Dahlia looks over and sees Da Xiang there while Sophie sees Wales there. Maribel sees Aguma there of course and wonders what is going on here. The light blonde haired Hispanic rushes towards Da Xiang's side to know what is going on.  
"Da Xiang, what is wrong?" asks Dahlia.

Da Xiang looks over to see Dahlia and states, "They found Eunji."

"Is she alright?" questions Dahlia.

Da Xiang explains to his blonde haired friend that Eunji is dead, which shock the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager. He also tells Dahlia that they found the body by the river that was close to the cabin where the five girls stayed that night a year ago. Wales told Sophie the same thing and she hugs him right away. Aguma and Maribel did not say anything about this because neither of them could not believe that the former Korean Queen Bee was found dead.

Dahlia hugs Da Xiang as tears develop from her light turquoise color eyes. She was heartbroken about the death of her missing best friend and Da Xiang sees how devastated Dahlia was. He hugs the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager and tells her that everything was going to be alright even though this is not completely true of course. Aguma, Maribel, and Mei-Mei leaves the scene because they do not want to miss the party. Maribel was thinking how she was going to break the news to Jae-Son, who is technically Eunji's half-brother. Sophie and Wales leaves to because it was to heartbreaking for the French seventeen year old to see. As for Dahlia and Da Xiang, they stay there a bit long until they also leave the scene. From a far distance, Mr. Hyoeng sees his employee walking with the Chinese teenager and growls to himself.

"You are going to be mine Dahlia," mutters Mr. Hyoeng.

**(At Jae-Son's Party)**

The girls are enjoying the time of their lives at the party. Wales and Sophie was talking one another while Jae-Son was also doing the same thing with Mei-Mei. Dahlia and Maribel are dancing with the crowd because they love to dance too. Luckily, Maribel told Jae-Son about the death of his missing half-sister in private before she was dancing with Dahlia. He was devastated about this of course because he cares for Eunji. That did not stop the host of the party to stop because everybody else was here.

"We are going have a shot drinking contest! Come here if you want to participate!" exclaims the MC.

Maribel walks over towards the stands and MC sees that Maribel was going to participate. He was thinking that this was a joke until Puerto Rican-Colombian teen states that she can take the challenge.

"Looks like Maribel Rodriguez is going to join in this competition," states the MC.

Dahlia, Mei-Mei, and Sophie are wondering why is Maribel doing this for. They have never seen her drink alcohol before and they worry that she won't be able to hold it so well. Suddenly, a male who was in his early-twenties looks over at the Puerto Rican-Colombian teen and wonders if she was joking. He was staring at her with his navy blue colored eyes.

The male asks, "Are you sure about this young lady?"

"Of course because I want see how long you can last," replies Maribel confidently.

The MC states, "How many shots do you want to do?"

"Ten shots," states Maribel.

The blue eyed young man replies, "I have to agree with Maribel with the amount of shots we are doing. That means were are going to do ten shots."

"To determine the cocktail of choice, we are going to do a coin toss," states the MC as he takes out a coin.

The MC tosses the coin and Maribel calls heads while her opponent calls tails. After the choice was made, the MC of Jae-Son's party catches the coin and reveals that it was heads. Maribel gets to choose which cocktail that the two of them are going to drink.

Maribel says, "Shot of choice would be Mexican Rose."

Her opponent, Henry was not satisfied with Maribel's choice because he thought that she can do better than this. Mei-Mei, Sophie, and Dahlia watch as a person pours in the Mexican Rose shots in ten shot glasses. Maribel was confident that she was going to win this match for sure. The MC tells both Henry and Maribel to start drinking their shots. Henry and Maribel quickly start drinking their shots. The blue eyed male was in lead since he finished three shots until Maribel starts drinking her fourth. Sophie was especially worried for Maribel because she thinks that the Puerto Rican-Colombian cannot handle all that alcohol. By the time both competitors finished their ninth shot of Mexican Rose, Henry was about to pick up his shot until Maribel picks up her shot and drinks it quickly and places the tenth shot glass upside down.

"That is it! The winner of the shot drinking contest is Maribel!"

The seventeen year old black haired teenager stands up perfectly and raises her arms high. She was proud that she managed to win the contest despite Henry's early lead. The MC gives Maribel her prize which was simply five hundred dollars. Of course the proud Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager was going to take the money because she did win the contest. Maribel walks towards her best friends and they hug her all of the sudden.

Sophie states, "I cannot believe you actually won the competition."

"Yeah and I wonder how did you manage to hold ten shots without a problem," replies Mei-Mei.

The Puerto Rican-Colombian girl replies that she was lucky that she can stomach all those shots. She has to lie to her friends because she does not want them to know that she is an alcoholic. From there the party continues on and Dahlia sees Da Xiang by himself. She walks towards him and sits down right next.

Dahlia says, "Let's go somewhere private so we can talk."

"Sure thing Dahlia," smiles Da Xiang as he stands up.

Both the pretty blonde haired Latina and the good looking black haired Chinese teenager walk away from the party scene and go upstairs. Dahlia was wondering why they are going upstairs for, but Da Xiang explains to her that Jae-Son says that the guests can go upstairs if they want to. Both of them walk into a decent looking bedroom. The Chinese opens the door that leads them to the balcony of the Evans' house. Dahlia was in state of amazement as she sees the rose bushes Mrs. Evans has here. It was a beautiful sight to see of course just like the view that the two friends have of the rest of neighborhood.

"This is beautiful Da Xiang and I love the view," says Dahlia.

Da Xiang says, "I am glad that you love it Dahlia."

The black haired Chinese teen approaches Dahlia and pulls her closer towards him. Dahlia was confused by Da Xiang's actions, but there was a deep blush right across the Queen Bee's face. Da Xiang caresses her left cheek as he places his lips on top of blonde haired teen's lips. He kisses her lightly, while Dahlia does not respond back. As she felt his soft lips on top her lips, Dahlia feels a warm sensation to it that satisfies her desires. With that in her own thoughts, the Latina responds back by kissing him back but with a bit more passion into it. Da Xiang wraps one arms around her waist as he deepens the kiss a little bit.

After a minute and half of kiss, both Dahlia and Da Xiang part away from each other. There was an awkward silence between the two teenagers because they never expect that they would kiss one another.

"Why did you kiss me for?" questions Dahlia so she can break the silence.

The Chinese teen replies, "This may be the stupidest thing I have to say, but I am in love with you Dahlia."

"In love with me, but why?" wonders the blonde haired teenager.

Da Xiang sighs and replies, "Since the day I first met you, there was something special about you that makes me feel complete. As we got older, I found out that I was in love you with Dahlia."

"That is sweet of you and I have to say that I love you too," says Dahlia as she begins to blush once more.

Da Xiang smiles and whispers into her right ear, "You look cute while you are blushing."

That makes the turquoise eyed Panamanian blush even more because she was feeling embarrassed about the whole situation. There are a lot of guys that love Dahlia because she was popular and all that, but Da Xiang is not one of them luckily. He loves her for who se truly is, not because of her popularity. Dahlia always appreciate the Chinese teenager for what he has done in the past years because she was his friend. To know that he loves her makes the new Queen Bee of Rosewood High feel satisfied.

"I have one question for you," says Dahlia.

Da Xiang asks Dahlia, "What is it?"

"Will you accompany me to Eunji's funeral tomorrow?" questions Dahlia.

Da Xiang replies, "Of course Dahlia because I know you are still heartbroken about her death."

Dahlia approaches the ebony haired teen and hugs him. The turquoise eyed teen begins crying more and Da Xiang comforts the depressed Hispanic girl even more now.

The next day was the day of Eunji's funeral and all four girls are present of course. Dahlia was standing right next to Da Xiang, who decided to come here for mostly for the sake of the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager. Mr. Hyoeng was staring at a far distance and sees Dahlia hugging Da Xiang. He was annoyed for the fact that the blonde haired Latina was not consoling him for the death of his daughter. Jae-Son was also at funeral not because of the bastard of his father invited him. He came on his own will and because he also here to support Mei-Mei. The teal haired Chinese teen was also heartbroken after finding out that Jae-Son's half sister is dead. As the guys leave the four teenage girls, their phones starts to vibrate once more. They all see the message that was on their phones and it was the same one. The text message says:

_My four favorite bitches, you know that I know all your darkest secrets and I am still around!_

-E

Dahlia and Maribel's iPhones vibrate at the same time and both sees that E text them an individual text message for what happened at the party last night. Maribel's text message says:

_Even though I said five cups of your favorite alcoholic drink, I will let you slide because you did ten shots of Mexican Rose (which I know it is your favorite), which is way more interesting. _

_-E_

Maribel feels guilty about the shot drinking competition she participated last night. Even though she did win, the Puerto Rican-Colombian could not resist not drinking any alcohol at the party. Plus she did not want to face the "consequences" of not doing E's task. Dahlia's text message says:

_You and Da Xiang make a cute couple don't you think. I think so too, but a certain somebody is jealous about you being with Da Xiang and not with him._

_-E _

Dahlia does not know who E meant by a "certain somebody" because she is completely unaware of who else was in love with her. Mei-Mei and Sophie look over at Dahlia's iPhone and Maribel's iPhone to see that they have been receiving text messages from E.

"We are not the only ones," says Sophie.

Mei-Mei replies, "E is a threat to the four of us and we do not know what is going to happen next."

* * *

**That ends chapter two of Pretty Little Bladers. There are a few revelations in this chapter have been solved and some yet to be solved until the near future. You readers know what to do, please read and review under your own desires. Stay tune because chapter three is coming soon!**


	3. Quitting the Job

**Quick Summary: During chapter 2, The four girls had argument about what happened a year ago until Dahlia decided to end it by hugging and whispering the Sophie just to forgive her. Sophie forgave her and decided that the four of them Lucky Leon's for cupcakes. Later on, E sends text message to Maribel with a request. As the girls were on their way to Jae-Son's party, Da Xiang revealed that they found Eunji, but the bad news was that she was dead. During the party, Maribel entered a shot drinking contest and won while Dahlia starts to have a relationship with Da Xiang after a romantic kiss on the balcony of Evans' house. E continues with the text messages the next day at Eunji's funeral and girls revealed that they all received text message from this E person.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Quitting the Job**

During lunchtime after the funeral, Dahlia was sitting down with Da Xiang, her friends, and their boyfriends. Aguma was sitting right next to Aguma, who was just her boy friend, not her boyfriend. As they continue on eating their food, a girl with a tan-like skin tone color and elbow length wavy ebony hair. She was accompanied by a tall tan skin male with elbow length silver-gray hair and amber colored eyes. Mei-Mei and Sophie are shocked to see that she was here also.

"I did not know you came to Eunji's funeral," says Mei-Mei.

The ebony haired teenager replies back, "I had to go because of my parents relationship with Eunji's family."

"Oh that is nice Elena Marie," states Sophie with a fake smile on her face.

Sophie nor Mei-Mei cannot stand Elena Marie for all the stuff she has done to them in the past. Dahlia and Maribel are witnesses to Elena Marie's evil deeds in the past. The light blonde haired student recalls a moment where she switched plastic containers. One of containers had Dahlia's favorite light blue hair gel while the other one had light blue clear gel that was really washable hair dye. Dahlia cannot believe somebody like Elena Marie is dating Tsubasa, who is one of the coolest students of Rosewood High School.

At least that was the least of her problems because the blonde hair teenager was now with Da Xiang. Sophie looks over at Dahlia and sees that there was a concern look on her face. The pale blue haired French teenager was afraid to tell the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager about what happened that night when Pilar and herself had an argument. Dahlia looks over at Sophie and sees that there was a sad expression on her best friend's face.

"Are you alright Sophie?" questions Dahlia.

Wales looks over at Sophie and questions her with concern in his tone, "Is everything alright Sophie."

"Yes everything is alright you two, so you do not have to worry about me," softly says Sophie.

Dahlia responds, "If you say so Sophie."

Elena Marie decides to leave this scene, while Tsubasa decides and stands there. He does not seem to be interested in what Elena Marie was doing at the moment. Maribel was wondering why is he is still dating that "Miss Latina", which was a nickname that Eunji gave Elena Marie.

"What's wrong Tsubasa?" questions Dahlia as she sees the silver haired teenager.

Tsubasa replies, "Nothing except that I am still shocked that Eunji is dead."

"And knowing Elena Marie, she is throwing a party to know that Eunji is dead," sarcastically retorts Maribel.

Dahlia chuckles lightly to herself after hearing Maribel's retort about Elena Marie. Tsubasa tells Maribel to stand back and not to insult the Brazilian-Dominican teenager. Maribel stands up, but Aguma stops the Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager instantly. Tsubasa smirks and leaves also and follows Elena Marie like a lost little puppy. Maribel scoffs and sits right back down. Mei-Mei places her arm around Maribel's shoulder and tells the black haired teenager to calm down.

"Do not listen to him alright Maribel," says Dahlia.

Maribel replies, "One day, Tsubasa is going regret dating Elena Marie."

"And Elena Marie used to be one of the sweetest girls until that horrible prank she pulled on me," replies Dahlia

Mei-Mei recalls there was somebody who was worse than Elena Marie and she used to be Eunji's main rival. A young lady appears and she was wearing a black one shoulder dress that resembles to the dress that Dahlia was wearing. Her light bronze shoulder length hair was straighten completely with a few bangs cover her left eyes.

"You had to mention her at wrong moment," states Maribel as she sees the bronze haired lady.

The person that Mei-Mei mentioned was here at the funeral too. Her name is Luz Jimenez and was the biggest bitch the four girls had ever met. Luz was also a student here at Rosewood until she graduated last year, which gave the four girls only a little relief since Elena Marie was still around for one more year. Maribel stands up all of the sudden because she wants to talk to Luz. Mei-Mei and Sophie think that Maribel likes to get in trouble like this. Suddenly Sophie's phone starts vibrating all of the suddenly. The message states:

_Remember Luz and the time you slipped arsenic in her water a year ago. You though that you killed her that day, but you are wrong Sophie._

_-E_

Sophie mutters, "Damn you E."

She exits out from her message box on her cell phone and looks over at her friends once more.

"Why is Maribel approaching Luz for?" questions Sophie.

Dahlia replies, "I have no clue why and I know this is not going to be pretty."

"I agree with you Dahlia because and people should know that Maribel is not a person to mess with," responds Mei-Mei.

That is one true statement because Maribel knows how defend herself well and she will use force if somebody messes with her or with any of her best friends. Maribel smirks as she sees the light bronze haired young woman with her aqua green colored eyes.

"Long time no see there Luz," states Maribel.

Luz asks, "And who are you again?"

"How dumber did you get since I went to Colombia?" questions Maribel to the bronze haired woman.

She smiles and replies, "Now I remember you Mari-bitch."

Maribel's right hand was forming into a fist, which makes Dahlia and her other best friends shock. As she was about to punch Luz, Sophie and Mei-Mei takes Maribel back to their table and tells the Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager to sit back down. Maribel does that as Mei-Mei and Sophie return back to their seats.

"What was that for Maribel?!" Mei-Mei yells as she was scolding Maribel.

Maribel replies, "Not because she called me Mari-bitch, which she knows that I hate, but for what she did to me the week before she had to go Colombia."

What the black haired teenager means is that Luz was at Maribel's house a week before Maribel's trip to Colombia a year ago. Maribel explains that Luz brought a body lotion for her to use while the Puerto Rican-Colombian was in Colombia. She use the cream the same night and her face was on fire all of the sudden. If it wasn't for Sara, she would have been using the extra spicy red chili pepper body lotion during the entire trip. She tells this to her because that is another reason why Luz will always been known as the "Queen of the Pricks".

"I did not know Luz was capable of doing something like this to you," says Dahlia.

Dahlia was looking a bit concern right now because she has to go to work tonight. She feels embarrass to know that she was working at a night club and that she might be in a relationship with her boss. Dahlia was taking into consideration quitting her job there despite the good pay.

"I have a question for you Sophie," says Dahlia.

Sophie asks, "What is it Dahlia?"

"Is there any openings at the Apple Rose Grille?" Dahlia questions the light blue haired French teenager.

Sophie replies, "Yes there are a lot of opening left and I was wondering why are you asking me this."

"I cannot handle the job that I have right now despite how much I get paid," states the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager to her best friend.

Sophie, Mei-Mei, and Maribel did not expect this coming out from her mouth. Da Xiang was also shock to her that his now girlfriend is deciding to quit her job. They do not know where does the light blonde haired Latina works at, which brought suspicion between the four of them.

"We have to find out where Dahlia works," says Sophie in low voice.

Mei-Mei whispers, "We will go tonight to see where does Dahlia work."

"Fine with me," whispers Maribel.

Da Xiang states, "I am going too because I want to know for myself only, not because I am being overprotected of her."

Sophie states that the four of them are going follow Dahlia to where she is going tonight when she has to go to work. This is one secret that Dahlia does not know that is going to get exposed. Dahlia looks over at her friends and see that they are acting a bit quiet.

"What are you talking about?" questions the light turquoise eyed teenager.

Sophie lies to her best friend, "Nothing… Nothing at all."

**(Few Hours Later- Outside of Beojkkoch)**

Sophie and Wales are walking down the street until they see Dahlia, who was wearing a light blue cropped denim jacket, a gray t-shirt on, a pair of light wash denim capris on, and a pair of white strap sandals on. She was carrying a huge tote bag. They both hide in the alley so Dahlia does not see them.

"Why are we Sophie?" whispers Wales.

Sophie whispers back to her boyfriend, "We are here to find out where does Dahlia work."

They both look over and see Dahlia entering Beojkkoch, which shocks the two of them. Sophie cannot believe that her best friend is working at a night club.

"She works in Beojkkoch, but how does she have a job there," wonders Sophie.

Wales states, "Eunji's father of course Sophie because he is the owner of Beojkkoch."

"Now I remember something about Eunji helping Dahlia getting a job," replies Sophie.

**(Flashback- Two Years Ago)**

_"Eunji, I need help," said Dahlia._

_The fourteen year old Korean teenager asked, "What is it Dahlia?"_

_"I am looking for a job and I was wondering if you know any places that I get a job," stated Dahlia._

_"I remember that my father has grand opening for one of his businesses and he is looking for new employees," responded Eunji._

_ Eunji explained to that Dahlia that the starting pay was $8.50 per hour plus tips. Plus she told Dahlia that the job that her father looked for was shot girls at a night club. Dahlia acted hesitant about the job because she knew that she cannot serve drinks if she was under eighteen. Eunji informed Dahlia that she looked like a college student, which is true of course. The blonde haired sighed to herself and says okay because she really needs the money. Plus her parents were not going to know that their youngest daughter was going to serve up shots for her older me. Sophie overheard the conversation between Eunji and Dahlia._

_"Why the hell is Eunji offering Dahlia to be a shot girl for her father's night club?" questioned Sophie in her thoughts._

**(End of Flashback)**

"That is how Dahlia got the job at Beojkkoch. Eunji must have asked her father if Dahlia can have a job at the night club," states Sophie.

Da Xiang, Maribel, and Mei-Mei walk into the alley and sees Wales and Sophie there.

Maribel asks, "Why are you two hiding in the alley?"

"We found where Dahlia is working," states Wales.

"Where does she work Wales?" questions Maribel once more.

Sophie sighs and replies, "Dahlia works in Beojkkoch as a shot girl."

"How the hell Dahlia got a job there?!" yells Maribel at Sophie.

Sophie responds back, "Wales and I assume that Eunji told her father about the job two years ago. I heard the conversation Eunji and Dahlia had about the job offering."

Mei-Mei then looks over at Da Xiang, who was in a state of shock. He could not believe that somebody like Dahlia would ever work there. The black haired Chinese teenager was not furious at Dahlia because he did not know Dahlia keeps her job as a secret.

"Da Xiang…" says Mei-Mei.

Da Xiang states, "We are going to get Dahlia out of there."

"And I got the perfect plan… You and Wales go into the club to persuade Dahlia not to work there," says Maribel.

Da Xiang and Wales yells, "Hell no Maribel!"

"That is probably the only plan that make sense and you guys are not going to have a drink or anything like that," states Sophie.

Wales and Da Xiang still not agree with the plan until both Maribel and Sophie decide that they would go together as a group. Mei-Mei was about to back out until Maribel tells her that everything is going to alright. The five of them walk inside Beojkkoch and sees all the people sitting there with drinks. There are a few girls wearing short kimono dresses and Sophie assumes that these are the uniform the shot girls have to wear. Upon sitting down, Dahlia who was wearing her uniform looks over and sees a group of five people. She approaches them and turns pale all of the sudden.

"The hell…" mutters Dahlia under her breath.

Sophie asks, "Why didn't you tell us you work here Dahlia?"

Dahlia sighs and sits down right next to them all of the sudden. She sighs in defeat because the last thing she expected was that her friends to know where she works.

"I did not tell anybody where I work at because if somebody finds out, the whole school is going to talk shit about me," says Dahlia.

Maribel replies, "You can trust us Dahlia, so you did not need to keep this secret from us."

"B-But," says Dahlia.

Mei-Mei smiles and responds back, "But nothing Dahlia because you know that you can trust us like Maribel says."

Dahlia then looks over at Da Xiang, who has not said a word to her since he walked into the club with her best friends and Wales.

"Da Xiang, I am sorry I never told you this," whispers Dahlia.

Da Xiang replies, "You do not apologize Dahlia because you did not want nobody to be on your business about your job."

"Really? What about us?" asks Dahlia.

The black haired Chinese teen replies, "We are still going to be together no matter what."

"Dahlia!" yells a familiar voice.

Dahlia stands up and sees Mr. Hyoeng right in front of her and her friends.

Dahlia asks, "What is it Mr. Hyoeng?"

"You should be working right now or you do not want be punished for disobeying orders," states Mr. Hyoeng in stern voice.

Dahlia mutters, "Screw you Mr. Hyoeng."

"What did you say little prick?" questions Mr. Hyoeng.

Dahlia replies, "Screw you Mr. Hyoeng and two words… I quit!"

Dahlia quickly goes to the backroom just to get her stuff and puts on her jacket on. She comes out from the backroom and appears right in front of Mr. Hyoeng. Dahlia smacks him across the face because she was enraged at the older Korean man. The light blonde haired Panamanian-Uruguayan blonde haired teenager tells her friends that they are leaving. As they leave, Mr. Hyoeng realizes that he can find a new shot girl to replace Dahlia. He really did not care about the turquoise eyed employee.

Outside the club, Dahlia sighs to herself and thought she did the right thing. Suddenly a piece of paper was flying into the air until the blonde haired Latina catches it. It was a note from you know how. This note states:

_Quitting the job huh? You should have kept your job like a good little girl that you are truly. Looks like you are going to face the consequences for this action Dahlia._

_-E_

Dahlia crumbles the note and throws it away and sees her friends from behind.

Dahlia states, "Let's go the Apple Rose Grille because I think I need something to eat right now."

"After what happened there, a bite a food may help you forget what happened there at the night club," says Sophie.

Maribel states, "I am going home right so I will see you tomorrow Dahlia."

"Sure thing Maribel," says Dahlia as she hugs the half-Puerto Rican half-Colombian teenager.

With that said, Maribel leaves and following her was Mei-Mei. Now it was Da Xiang, Wales, Sophie, and Dahlia left and they decide to go to the Apple Rose Grille. As the make it to the Apple Rose Grille, Dahlia takes the bag and decides to change into her regular clothes. A Mexican teenager looks over at Dahlia, who about to go inside the bathroom stalls.

"Are you going to order anything Dahlia?" questions the Mexican teenager.

Dahlia replies, "Yes, but I need to change because I am still in my former job's uniform Paz."

"You quit your job?" questions Paz.

The light blonde haired teenager replies, "Yeah and I am going to work here if you let me."

"Sure thing Dahlia! I am going to ask my boss because there are a lot of positions here," responds back the Mexican teenager.

After Paz talks to the Panamanian-Uruguayan seventeen year old, Dahlia walks into the women's bathroom and quickly changes into her regular clothes. As she leaves the bathroom, Dahlia was wearing her normal outfit and there was not bag present there. She threw the bag away with the Beojkkoch uniform that was inside it. Her friends and her boyfriend sees Dahlia and she takes a seat right next to Da Xiang.

Da Xiang asks, "How are you feeling right now Dahlia?"

"Alright Da Xiang and I feel happy that I am not working at Beojkkoch anymore," smiles Dahlia.

Da Xiang smiles back and replies, "That is good to know Dahlia."

"I have good news Dahlia," says Sophie.

Dahlia questions her best friend, "What it is?"

"Our boss is letting you work here starting tomorrow afternoon," states Sophie.

Dahlia replies, "Thank you very much Sophie. I really need some relief and this was the best news that I have got since we became best friends again yesterday."

Wales and Da Xiang smiles to see that their girlfriends are happy. Even though these two girls are happy, E is still on their trails' at the moment. Dahlia is more worried than ever because of the most recent text message E sent her.

_"What consequences you are talking about," thought Dahlia to herself._

Sophie on the other hand was just as worried because E already knows about the day she killed Pilar Puente that night of the party. Plus the time where she attempted to kill Luz by pouring arsenic in her water. These two events are pressuring the light blue haired French girl. She does not know how to explain to her best friend about what Pilar did to her at party. Suddenly, Sophie's phone starts vibrating and the light blue haired French teen sees that there was another text message from E. This message states:

_Tick tock! You do not have much time Sophie because another friend is about die. Guess who's turn to die?_

_-E_

_(P.S.- The way the person dies is the way you almost killed Luz.)_

Paz appears with a tray filled with food and drinks. Sophie was wondering who is E is referring to as the next dying person. Dahlia takes a bite of the chicken cranberry salad and her boyfriend starts eating. As Dahlia continues eating her salad, the Panamanian-Uruguayan teen holds on to her abdomen all of the sudden.

"Ow!" yells Dahlia.

Da Xiang looks at her and asks, "Are you alright Dahlia?"

"I am feeling pain towards my abdomen and it hurts a lot!' cries Dahlia._  
_

Sophie yells, "Call 911 immediately because we might not have enough time!"

Wales dials 911 while Dahlia was grabbing onto her abdomen. Sophie cannot believe that E would something like this. The person who was going die next was Dahlia.

"What did Dahlia do to even provoke E?" asks Sophie to herself.

* * *

**Sorry of the cliffhanger, but that is end of chapter 3. E is making a bigger move now to make sure he or she is not be messed around with. Please read and review you want too.**


	4. A Thief and A Murderer in the Hospital

**Quick Summary: In chapter 3, Elena Marie and Luz appears at Eunji's funeral despite the fact that Dahlia, Mei-Mei, Sophie, and Maribel hates these two. Another one of Sophie's secrets has been revealed by E during the funeral. Dahlia states that she was going to quit her job, which makes her friends and her new boyfriend suspicious about where she works. Finding out that Dahlia works out in a night club, they decide to go inside Beojkkoch to support their theory. After a quick argument with her boss, Dahlia ultimately quits her job and leaves her friends. E decides that Dahlia has to face the consequences of quitting her job.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Thief and a Murderer in the Hospital **

Dahlia was getting worse by the second and everybody was worried about her at the moment. Sophie cannot believe that E managed to slip arsenic in Dahlia's food. She believes Paz did not do it because the waitresses that work here cannot the tamper with the food at all. Everybody hears the sirens and Wales looks outside to see that the ambulance was coming their way. Da Xiang was really worried about Dahlia. The paramedics appear with a stretcher and Da Xiang carries the light blonde haired teenager bridal style. He lays her down on stretcher and holds her hand.

"You are going to be alright Dahlia and I promise you that," says Da Xiang.

The paramedics wheeled Dahlia away and Da Xiang tells Sophie and Wells that he was going to stay with Dahlia. They nod their head and the stretcher leaves right away. Sophie sits down and takes out her cell phone and she texts Maribel and Mei-Mei to let them know that E poisoned Dahlia's food and now Dahlia is now in the hospital.

Wales looks over and sees that Sophie was extremely worried for Dahlia.

"I think we should check if she is alright," states Wales.

Sophie softly responds back, "Yes, we should."

In the hospital, Dahlia, who was completely wide awake but she was looking very weak. Da Xiang was sitting by her bedside and sees how bad Dahlia's condition was.

"Your parents are going to be here Dahlia, so do not worry about a thing," says Da Xiang.

Dahlia replies, Thank you for staying with me Da Xiang."

"No problem there Dahlia," states the Chinese student to his new girlfriend.

Suddenly, two people walk into Dahlia's room and Da Xiang looks over at them. A woman who is in her mid-forties was right next to me shoulder length dark brown curly hair with coffee brown eyes. She was about five foot nine despite being shorter than the man that was standing right next to her. The blonde haired man was around his mid-forties just like his wife. He has the same dazzling light turquoise eyes just like Dahlia.

The man asks, "Is she going to be alright?"

"The doctors did a few tests on her, but they have not said a word yet Mr. Puente," says Da Xiang.

Mr. Puente replies, "Thank you for being there for my daughter Da Xiang. You are truly a great friend."

"W-Well," says Dahlia.

The woman asks, "Well what Dahlia?"

"The truth is that Da Xiang and I are actually dating. We started dating the day that Eunji's body was found," states the light blonde haired Panamanian teenager.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Puente are shock to hear that their daughter was dating her friend. They are not sure what to say to Dahlia and Da Xiang, who are kind of nervous on how they are going to react to this. Suddenly a smile appears on Mr. Puente's face.

The blonde haired man says, "If you dating my daughter, I am alright with it because I can trust you since you have been friends with Dahlia since Kindergarten."

"Thank you very much Mr. Puente. I promise you and your wife that I am going to make you daughter happy," replies Da Xiang.

Dahlia smiles to see that Da Xiang was making sure that her parents are comfortable that the two of them are dating. Mr. Puente was talking to the Chinese teenager some more until the doctor walks into the room.

"Doctor, have you found out what is wrong with Dahlia?" questions Da Xiang to the doctor.

The doctor responds, "We did a toxic screen and it shows that there are medium levels of arsenic in her system."

"Arsenic?" questions Mrs. Puente.

Da Xiang was shock to know that there was arsenic in Dahlia's blood system. Dahlia thought that E attempted to poison her salad with arsenic. That is what E meant by "facing the consequences". The light blonde haired teenager cannot tell Da Xiang or her parents that somebody attempted to kill.

The doctor replies, "Yes and we can immediately treat this with a gastric irrigation, which means that we pump up the stomach with warm water and saline and remove the poisons in your stomach."

That was the doctor's solution to Dahlia's problem. Plus he informs Dahlia's parents and Da Xiang that visiting hours are over. Da Xiang says that he was going to stay with Dahlia overnight. Mr. and Mrs. Puente thought that Da Xiang was sweet and all, but he should go home. He simply refuses and tells Dahlia´s parents that he has permission from his parents to stay with her. Both Theo and Sofia Puente could not argue with Da Xiang since they cannot do anything about that.

"We should get going Sofia," says Theo.

Sofia looks over at her husband and states, "We should Theo and I hope Dahlia's health starts improving."

"Do not worry Sofia. Everything this is going to be alright and I can trust Da Xiang," replies Mr. Puente.

Dahlia's parents approach their daughter and inform her that they are going to visit her tomorrow afternoon. Both Sofia and Theo Puente leave their youngest daughter behind. There was so much going on through the mind of the seventeen year old Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager. She cannot tell her parents that she worked in a night club for the last two years. The dark haired Chinese teenager sees that Dahlia was looking a bit concerned for some reason.

Da Xiang asks, "Is there something troubling you Dahlia?"

"Oh… It is nothing really except for the fact that Eunji is dead," lies Dahlia to her boyfriend.

The Chinese teenager replies, "I know because you really cared about her Dahlia. Right now, I want you know that you are going to be alright."

"Yes I hope so," replies Dahlia.

Dahlia smiles lightly at her boyfriend until the doctor and the nurse walks in once more. She looks over at Da Xiang with her light turquoise eyes and she grabs his hand. The Chinese teen sees how worried Dahlia was and he whispers to her that everything is going to be alright. This was the second time that the dark haired teenage says this to his Panamanian-Uruguayan girlfriend. One thing for sure is that the light blonde haired seventeen year knows that it was not going to be alright. E was on her trail and if Da Xiang finds out… She could not even dare know what would happen to him. The doctor and the nurse start the process of the stomach irrigation.

Da Xiang was a witness to this and he wonders who would even poison Dahlia's food. He was thinking about the few people that have grudges on me. Aside from Elena Marie and Luz, there was one other girl who personally hated Dahlia. It was the mischievous Brazilian student that also goes to Rosewood High School. Her name was Selene Garcia and she always had this immense for Dahlia only. She did not care about the Panamanian-Uruguayan teen's best friends much.

"I vow to find out who did this you Dahlia," mutters Da Xiang under his breath.

As the doctor and the nurse leave the room, Dahlia was sleeping peaceful in her hospital bed. He takes the blanket that was on the couch and removes the cushion from the couch. The Chinese teen lifts the metal part of the cot and a full size cot appears. He places the pillow on the cot and he walks toward it. Da Xiang lays down on the cot and drifts into a peaceful sleep.

By the next day, Dahlia was looking a bit much better than yesterday. Some of the color from the Hispanic teen's face returns and she looks over to see that Da Xiang was sleeping still. She smiles at the sight of this and Maribel walks into the hospital room. She was not alone of course because Sophie and Mei-Mei also joined up with the Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager.

"We heard what happened to you," says Maribel.

Dahlia whispers to her friend, "Shut up Maribel. Da Xiang is here and he should not know that E poisoned my food."

Sophie states, "She is right Maribel. The last thing that we want is for our boyfriends to know that somebody is stalking us."

Maribel agrees with what her best friends are saying. The last thing that these girls want is that their boyfriends know that somebody is threatening and stalking them. Suddenly Da Xiang wakes up and he sees that Sophie, Mei-Mei, and Maribel are also here.

"What is going on?" asks Da Xiang to the four girls.

Dahlia lies to her boyfriend, "Nothing Da Xiang. The girls and I were just talking about girl stuff."

"It is nothing important Da Xiang," states Mei-Mei.

The ebony Chinese haired teen replies, "If you say so."

"Can you do one thing for me Da Xiang?" questions Dahlia.

Da Xiang asks, "What is it Dahlia?"

The light blonde haired teenager states, "I want you to bring me a chai tea latte please."

"Sure thing Dahlia," replies Da Xiang.

The dark haired teen leaves the room and the four best friends are together. Dahlia was still concern for what happened last night. The light blonde haired Hispanic went through so much during the past two years. Dahlia thought that she should be the dead one, not Eunji. Tears start to develop from her light turquoise blue colored eyes.

Mei-Mei asks, "Are you okay Dahlia?"

"No Mei-Mei… I am not okay," states Dahlia as more tears appear.

Maribel says, "You are going to be alright Dahlia. Do not worry about it."

Dahlia does the not believe that everything is going to be alright, She has a bad feeling that E is planning to admit her deepest secret. At least E does not know about another secret she has been hiding. Dahlia's iPhone was vibrating on the nightstand. The light blonde haired Latina picks it up and slides the touch screen. Dahlia was not shock to see who sent her a text message in the first place.

_Survived the arsenic poisoning huh __gwiyeoun? You are a lucky Latina there Dahlia, but I am not done with you are your little posse. Tomorrow is going to be a very interesting day for you._

_-E_

_(PS- Gwiyeoun means sweetie if you do not know what it means Blondie.)_

"I am screwed," says Dahlia.

"What did E text you?" asks Sophie to her best friend.

A voice asks, "Who is E?"

The four girls look over to see Da Xiang, who was holding Dahlia's chai latte. This was not good because Da Xiang was not supposed to hear any of this. The last thing Dahlia wants is her boyfriend to who is E.

"It is none of your business Da Xiang," states Sophie.

Mei-Mei replies, "Sophie is right Da Xiang. This is none of your isthmus."

"What she meant was business, not isthmus," replies Maribel, "but she is right though Da Xiang. This does not involve you at all."

Dahlia witnesses her friends defending her from her own boyfriend. They are trying to protect her, but they are also trying to protect him as well. Da Xiang has no right to know about what was going on. Da Xiang's expression changes and he looks over at Dahlia. He shows an expression of disbelief because Dahlia and his other female friends are hiding this from him.

The light blonde haired Latina says, "We do not want you to get involved with this Da Xiang. It is not because you should not know about that, but it is a way to protect you. The last thing the four of us wants is somebody else getting hurt because of us."

Da Xiang places the hot beverage on the nightstand and sits right next to Dahlia. He places his right hand on Dahlia's left cheek and he whispers to his girlfriend that he understand what is going on. Dahlia smiles and hugs him, but she cannot leave the thought that E is going to be blackmailing the entire school about her previous job and that kiss with Mr. Hyoeng.

"What are you going to do now Dahlia?" asks Sophie.

Dahlia replies, "If E is trying to blackmail me, better if I miss school."

"Why is E trying to blackmailing you?" asks Da Xiang.

Maribel states, "Probably when Dahlia quit her job at Beojkkoch."

"No... That is not reason why," the light blonde haired teen says, "It was because what I did in Beojkkoch a few days before I quit."

"What happened Dahlia?" questions the light blue haired female teen to her best friend.

Dahlia says, "Better if you do not know because I am trying not remember that day."

Sophie, Mei-Mei, Maribel, and Da Xiang are getting worried about her. The light blonde haired Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager went through so much in one day. Suddenly, Mei-Mei's cell phone starts ringing and the Chinese teenager immediately answer it.

"Jae-son, how's it going?" answers Mei-Mei.

_Jae-son replies, "I am fine and I was wondering if Dahlia is alright."_

"She is doing better now. We shocked to find out that somebody would poison her food," states Mei-Mei to her boyfriend.

_"Wait! Somebody poisoned Dahlia's food," the Korean young man repeats his girlfriend's comment._

Mei-Mei states, "Da Xiang told me that the doctor found out that Dahlia has arsenic in her system."

_"Oh my... Isabelle was completely worried about her, so she wanted me to call me to you to ask how she was doing," says Jae-Son._

The teal haired Chinese teenager responds, "Thank you for showing some ambience there Jae-Son."

_"I think you mean condolence Mei-Mei, but thank you anyway," replies Mei-Mei's Korean boyfriend._

Mei-Mei says, "You are welcome."  
_  
"Plus I have one question for you," says Jae-Son._

Mei-Mei questions her boyfriend, "What it is?"

_"Did you take 400 dollars from my safe Mei-Mei?" asks the Korean young man._

Mei-Mei lies, "No I haven't. You know that I do not know the combination of your safe."

_"I forgot that you do not know the combination of my safe. Goodbye Mei-Mei," says Jae-Son._

Mei-Mei replies, "Good bye Jae-Son."

She ends the call with her boyfriend and she looks over at her friends. After the sudden call from Jae-Son, Mei-Mei's phone vibrates and she looks into her phone's inbox to see another text message. It was not in English this time around, but in her native language of Chinese.

_Piànzi piànzi! Kùzi shàng de huo!_

_(Translation: Liar liar! Pants on Fire!)_

_You know the combination to Jae-Son's safe and I know that too Mei-Mei._

-E

"How does E know that I know the combination Jae-Son's safe?" questions the teal haired Chinese teenager to herself.

Dahlia was still worried about what will happen tomorrow morning. Sophie has her own problems of course because she was the one who killed her best friend's cousin. She knows what could happen if somebody exposes her as a murderer. Even though she killed her best friend's cousin, Sophie did not regret killing the Panamanian brunette that day. The window opens all of the sudden and a piece of light blue stationery flying inside the hospital room. Sophie picks up the paper and luckily the note was addressed to her.

The light blue haired French teenager opens the note and turns a bit pale about the whole thing. Both Maribel and Mei-Mei looks over at the note and both them now look appalled by this. It was the picture of Sophie slamming Pilar towards the wall.

"You killed Pilar the day Sophie," whispers Mei-Mei, so Dahlia cannot hear them.

Sophie whispers back, "She threaten me that day and she was going to tell on Wales that I was having sex with another guy. I had to shut Panamanian bitch's mouth , so I slammed her against the brick wall a few times to make sure she was unconscious only."

"Dahlia is going to be pissed about this. She is not to going forgive you if she finds out that you killed her cousin," whispers the Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager to her best friend.

After the conversation, Sophie tells Maribel and Mei-Mei to be quiet about this. The last thing that these three best friends want is that Dahlia finds out that one of best friends is a murderer. The sky blue haired teenager looks down at the message that their little "friend" has sent her.

_Love the pictures you see here Sophie. I know you have no regret of killing Pilar that day. Your anger took over and you wanted to shut her. At least she did shut up though so be grateful mon petit meurtrier (Translation: My Little Murderer)._

_-E_

Sophie tears up the note into tiny pieces and throws it away into the trash. She does not want to see the picture again because she knows what could happen if E attempts to expose her killing secret. Dahlia was worried about what was going to happen tomorrow when she returns to school… That is if she leaves the hospital by today. Mei-Mei was still nervous about if her boyfriend and her friends find out that she is thief who has a lust for money. Suddenly, the doctor walks into Dahlia's room and sees that she and all friends are there with the patient. The was a smile on the doctor's face because he has something good to tell Dahlia.

"Since you have been improving since the day you came to the hospital, you are going to be released today in the afternoon. That means you can go to school the next day Dahlia," says the doctor to his Panamanian-Uruguayan patient, "your mother was informed about your release from the hospital and she was excited."

Dahlia lies and replies, "Thank you very for telling me this Dr. Winters. I am glad that I am going to leave the hospital today."

"I see that," replies Dr. Winters.

With that said, the doctor leaves the room and Dahlia looks very disappointed. She did not want to go back to school the next day because she is terrified of what is going to happen next. The last thing she wants is that her secret is revealed to the entire Rosewood High student body. The last thing she thinks of is that her friends are going to call her names for hooking up with an older man. Even though it sounds disgusting, Dahlia has a hidden attraction for older men, but to most specifically towards Mr. Hyoeng. Even though she is disgusted that her boss kissed her a few days ago on the outside, Dahlia enjoyed the kiss of course.

* * *

**This Ends Chapter 4 of Pretty Little Bladers! Please read and review my readers.**


	5. E Marks The Spot

**Chapter 5: E Marks the Spot**

**Quick Summary: In chapter 4, Sophie was completely aware that E snuck in arsenic into Dahlia's food. This was later discovered by Dr. Winters while he walks into Dahlia's hospital room to tell her the news. By the next day, Da Xiang finds out that E was stalking the four girls after Sophie mentions it. Dahlia was informed about a surprise E has for her tomorrow at school. Jae-Son calls Mei-Mei and questions her about some missing money from his safe. E sends a note with two pictures attached for Sophie, which contained pictures of her killing Pilar one night.**

* * *

"Today is going to be the worst day of my life," mutters Dahlia to herself.

The light blonde haired teenager was not enthusiastic about today because she knows what is going to happen. After E's text message yesterday, Dahlia has no other option but to go to go school. To make sure nobody recognizes her, the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenage wears an elbow length jet black colored wig that was straighten. Dahlia also decides to wear a pair of dark colored sunglasses on. She was waiting outside the front door of Maribel's house until the black haired Hispanic teenager walks outside to see her friend.

"Who the hell are you?" questions Maribel at an unnoticeable Dahlia.

Dahlia replies, "It is me Dahlia. I am wearing a wig and sunglasses to disguise myself so nobody knows that it is me."

"You are being beyond from ridiculous Dahlia," states Maribel, "I doubt anybody knows about what is your secret is."

The Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager says, "Okay I am being a bit overdramatic about this."

Dahlia removes her dark colored shades on to reveal her beautiful light turquoise blue colored eyes. Maribel was not satisfied for the fact that Dahlia was wearing the ebony colored wig. Dahlia groans loudly and removes the wig so the black haired teenager can be happy. Maribel smiles and tells her best friend that it is time to go to school.

As the two best friends walk together to school, they manage to meet up with Sophie and Mei-Mei, who were walking together.

"How are you feeling Dahlia?" asks Sophie.

Dahlia responds, "Nervous and terrified to know what E has in store for me today."

"Whatever happens, we will always have each other to support one another," replies Sophie, "plus you have Da Xiang by your side now."

A familiar voice states in harsh voice, "Not anymore."

The four girls turn their heads over to see Da Xiang. The ebony haired teenager looked different of course. He shows only pure anger in his emerald green colored eyes.

"What do you mean that I am not going to be by your side?" questions Dahlia to her Chinese boyfriend.

Da Xiang approaches her and shoves a photo to her chest.

The Chinese teenager says, "Look at the photo and see if you can recognize who was that person you kissed."

Dahlia does so and she shows a shocked expression on her face. The color from her face starts to fade slowly as she trembles lightly. It was the picture of Dahlia and Mr. Hyoeng kissing on Thursday night. How did Da Xiang manage to get this photo in the first place?

"It is Mr. Hyoeng, but I did not want to kiss him that night. He forced me to kiss him and this was before you asked me to be your girlfriend," replies Dahlia.

Da Xiang asks, "Why would Mr. Hyoeng kiss you?"

"He has a fetish for younger women since he divorced from Chung Ae, who was Eunji's mother," says Dahlia.

Sophie replies, "You knew this and you were hiding the fact that you kissed your boss the night before you and Da Xiang hooked up."

"Yes, but there is nothing sexual between me and him though. Plus, that kiss traumatized me and that caused me to make the decision to quit my job," states Dahlia.

Da Xiang sees how Dahlia was acting sincere about the whole thing. He knows well that Dahlia does not have the intention of hurting him in any way. Dahlia recalls the moment where she met Da Xiang for the first time when they were in Kindergarten.

**Flashback- Twelve Years Ago (Told in Dahlia's Point of View)**

_ I sat down on a small bench with my Mulan lunchbox right next to me. Maribel was not here today since she had a fever. I opened my Mulan lunchbox to see that my mother packed me a Panamanian-styled tamales, one cheese filled empanada, and patacones, which are fried green plantains. There was a bottle of filled with homemade passion fruit juice. _

_"Mom really knows what I love to eat for lunch," I said to myself._

_A young boy's voice asked, "Why are you sitting by yourself?"_

_I looked up and I saw a Chinese boy who looked like he was around my age. He had a yellow and gray lunchbox in his hands and he stared at me with his emerald-like green colored eyes._

_"Nobody likes to have lunch with me except for Maribel," I stated to the green eyed Chinese boy._

_The Chinese boy asked me once more, "Can I have lunch with you?_

_There was a smile on the Chinese's boy face, which actually made me smile. He was the first person who asked me to have lunch with. I was used to having lunch with Maribel because we had known each other since Pre-K. We were always together since that day, but she was not here._

_"I have something to ask you," I said to the young Chinese boy._

_The green eyed boy asked, "What is it?"_

_"What is your name?" I questioned the Chinese boy._

_The boy smiled and replied, "My name is Da Xiang Wang."_

_"That is a nice name. My name is Dahlia Rocio Puente," I replied with a grin on my face._

_ Da Xiang recognized me as the girl who was always with Maribel. He told me that it was weird that we had never talked to each other despite being in the same class. To be honest about that, I never knew Da Xiang was even in the classroom. Da Xiang told me that he sat in the front desk in the row that I was. I felt a bit embarrassed for the fact that I never knew that he was even there._

_I asked, "Can we be friends?"_

_"Sure thing Dahlia. Even though you are a girl, you seem to be a sweet person because I see that you care about your friend Maribel a lot," stated Da Xiang._

_I giggled and said, "Maribel is my best friend since day care. I am glad to know that we can be friends because not too many kids want to be friends with me."_

_"Why?" asked the Chinese boy._

_I said, "I do not have the same skin color as the other kids in our class. Maribel does not have that many friends too."_

_"I do not care what color is your skin because the best thing about being a friend to have a good heart and you have a good heart," replied Da Xiang._

_I stated, "Thank you very much Da Xiang. I am glad that I finally met you because you have a good heart too."_

**End of Flashback**

The Chinese teenager approaches his girlfriend and tells her that E was the one who sent the photo to him. Dahlia or her posse was not shock to know that E was the one who sent Da Xiang the photo.

"So what is going to happen between us now Da Xiang?" asks Dahlia.

Da Xiang replies, "Nothing because I should not have reacted so immaturely about the photo."

Suddenly Dahlia puts on the black wig because does not want the other students to recognize her. Maribel was annoyed as hell for the fact Dahlia is wearing the wig once more. Da Xiang thought that she was overreacting and the black wig was not necessary. The light blonde haired Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager refuses to remove the wig. Both Mei-Mei and Sophie thought the wig was unnecessary.

"I am sorry, but I changed my mind on not wearing the wig Maribel," says Dahlia.

Maribel sighs in defeat and states, "Fine Dahlia… Wear the wig."

"Maybe it is the best if you do wear the wig because I really doubt people are going to recognize you," says Sophie.

Da Xiang asks, "How do you convince your friends to listen to you?"

"She never has done this before Da Xiang and I am surprised she even convinced us to let her wear the wig," states Maribel.

Da Xiang was surprised by Maribel's comment and Mei-Mei reminds everyone that they do not want to be late for their first block class. English may be one of the most boring classes for some, but Maribel enjoys this class the most. Upon making it to Mrs. Thyme's classroom, Dahlia looks over and sees Paz, who was sitting all by herself. The Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager approaches her and sits down right next to the Mexican-Irish teenager.

Dahlia asks, "Paz is everything alright?"

Paz then turns her head over to see her friend. The tea green eyed teenager turns her head over to reveal her red and puffy eyes. Dahlia immediately knows that she was crying.

Paz questions with an attitude, "Does it seem that everything is okay Dahlia?"

"What did I do wrong?" asks Dahlia once more.

Paz replies, "Your parents accused me of poisoning you Saturday night."

"I can't believe this because I know you are not capable of poisoning me Paz," states Dahlia.

The Mexican-Irish teenager says, "Give me three reason why I should believe you."

"Reason one is that I have always stand by your side whenever you were in trouble since we were younger. The second reason is that you are not even capable of hurting anyone. I found that out when we were in third grade when you were ganged up by Selen, Elena Marie, and Luz and I defended you that day. As for reason three, I was willing to play Lady Macbeth as an understudy for when you and the original understudy missed opening night of Macbeth," responds Dahlia.

Paz can tell that Dahlia was not lying at all because she remember each of those events and how they happened. The Mexican-Irish teen smiles thing and apologizes to Dahlia. Rosewood's Queen Bee tells her friend that it is alright, but she still wondering why the hell her parents would accuse Paz of poisoning the food Saturday night. Da Xiang then looks over at other students, who were talking about Dahlia. He was not the only who was hearing the conversations between the students. Paz, Sophie, Maribel, and Mei-Mei also hear the students talking about their friend.

Dahlia was also hearing this as well and she decides to lower her head down. Paz has never seen her friend this sad before ever because she remembers that the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager was always a happy person. A male student approaches Dahlia's desk all of the sudden. Dahlia looks up and recognizes him as Selen's brother, Argo Garcia.

"Slut," says Argo as he pours grape soda onto Dahlia.

All the students, not including Paz, Maribel, Sophie, Wales, Da Xiang, Tsubasa, and Mei-Mei were laughing at the sight of this. Paz stands up and smacks Argo in the face. She tells him to shut up and informs him that her friend is not a slut. Sophie and Mei-Mei approaches Dahlia to see if she is okay.

"Dahlia, are you alright?" asks Sophie, "do you want me to get Roxanna for your?"

Roxanna is the guidance counselor at Rosewood High School and she is also Dahlia's older sister. Sophie sees that Dahlia was about to cry, which makes Maribel completely infuriated at the dark skinned Brazilian teen. This Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager despises people who make her best friend cry. The light blonde haired teenager looks over at her French best friends as tears start to develop from her eyes.

Dahlia says, "Take me to Roxanna please Sophie."

"Alright Dahlia," whispers Sophie comfortingly to her best friend.

Dahlia stands up and leaves the classroom immediately with Sophie right next to her. At the same time, Mrs. Thyme walks into her classroom and sees purple colored soda on Dahlia's desk.

Mrs. Thyme asks, "What happened here?"

"Argo approached Dahlia and called her slut. He also poured soda onto Dahlia and she left the classroom in tears," states Maribel.

Argo yells back, "Snitch!"

"Shut up Argo," retorts Paz.

Mrs. Thyme states, "You know well not call any young lady a slut Argo and to pour somebody soda all over at them. Principal's office right away Mr. Garcia."

Argo scoffs and mutters a few curse words under his breath before leaving the classroom. He slams the door with force, which did startle a few students there. Mrs. Thyme looks over at Maribel and tells her to get paper towels and spray to clean Dahlia's desk. Maribel listens to her teacher immediately and goes into the supply closet to get the paper towels and the spray.

"Thank you very much for doing this Maribel," says Mrs. Thyme.

Maribel smiles and replies, "No problem at all Mrs. Thyme."

In the halls of Rosewood High School, a very soaked and sticky Dahlia was accompanied by her best friend Sophie at the moment. Sophie was not shocked to see that something like this happens. She assumes that E is the one who told Argo about Dahlia's kiss with Mr. Hyoeng. Upon making to the front door of Ms. Puente's office. Sophie knocks on the door to see if Ms. Puente is here at the moment.

"Come in," says a female voice.

Sophie opens the door and both girls walks into the guidance counselor office. Upon walking into the office, a light blonde haired older woman looks over at the two students. Her expression changes as she sees the soda covered Dahlia.

"What happened little sister?" questions Ms. Puente.

Dahlia approaches her older sister and cries on her lap. Roxanna starts talking to her younger sister in Spanish and questions her about what was going. The Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager starts bawling her eyes out as she explains to her sister in Spanish what happened today. Sophie never has seen Dahlia like this at all.

"Maybe it was a bad that Dahlia should come back to school," thought Sophie to herself, "I am wondering why is Dahlia being targeted the most."

Suddenly, something comes up to Sophie's mind right now. She believes that E is targeting Dahlia first because E can tell who is more vulnerable. At the moment, the Panamanian-Uruguayan is showing so much vulnerability at the moment.

"Do you want to go home Dahlia?" asks Roxanna.

Dahlia replies, "That is what I need right now. I do not feel stable here right now and I feel like I am going to have a mental breakdown right now."

"I am going call dad and tell him that he needs to pick you up right away," says Roxanna.

The light blonde teenager replies, "Alright Roxanna."

Roxanna immediately calls their father because she has never seen her younger sister like this.

"_Roxanna, what is going?" questions a male voice._

Roxanna replies, "Dahlia is almost going through a mental breakdown right now father. She needs to go home because looks a bit unstable right now."

_"What happened to her?" questions Mr. Puente._

The light blonde haired woman says, "One of the students poured grape soda all over Dahlia and he called her a slut. Dahlia is wet and sticky from the soda still."

"_I understand and I am going to pick her up right away," replies Dahlia's father._

"Okay father and I will see you later," says Roxanna.

Roxanna ends the call with her father and looks over at Dahlia. She has never seen Dahlia like this ever. This was also a first for Sophie to because she cannot believe that E is trying to make sure Dahlia suffers more than what she has to go through.

"Do you want me to pick up your homework for all your classes Dahlia?" asks Roxanna.

Sophie replies, "I can handle it because Dahlia and I have the same classes at the same time."

"Thank you so much Sophie," says Dahlia.

"No problem Dahlia. I am always there whenever you need me or any of us," replies the light blue haired teenager.

Roxanna writes down a note for Sophie so she can give to Mrs. Thyme. She always writes down a hall pass for the French girl so she won't get in trouble with all the other teachers in the hallway. Sophie thanks the guidance counselor and leaves the room right away. The older Puente sibling looks over at her younger sister and wonders why Dahlia even reacted like this. She was showing an immense concern for her sister of course.

Sophie walks down the hallways and sees Argo talking to Selen. She stops and hides behind a garbage can so they cannot see her. Both Brazilian siblings were talking about what happened in Mrs. Thyme's class. They start starting talking a bunch of bullshit about Dahlia. Sophie looks over at Selen ands wonders if she is E. It was a huge assumption, but she needs to knows who are the possible candidates of being E. Sophie's phone starts to vibrate and she takes it out and sees that it was E.

_Wondering who I am Sophie? You got a long way to go girl because knowing my true identity is going to be a hard one. Since Dahlia is not going to be here for a while, playing with the three of you guys is going to be fun._

_-E_

"Shit!" mutters Sophie under her breathe.

E set this up on purpose because he or she wants revenge for when Dahlia quit her job at Beojkkoch. Aside from the arsenic poisoning, Dahlia's almost mental breakdown was worse. Sophie sees that Argo and Selen are not there and continues walking back to Mrs. Thyme's room. As she enters the room, Sophie gives the English teacher the note that Ms. Puente gave her in her office. The light auburn haired older woman reads the note and understands what is going on with Dahlia the moment.

Mrs. Thyme smiles and says, "Thank you very much for taking Dahlia to her older sister."

"No problem at all Mrs. Thyme," says Sophie

"I will give you the homework assignment for tonight so you can give it to Dahlia," states the English teacher.

The light blue haired teenager replies, "Alright."

Sophie walks to her seat, which was between Maribel and Wales.

"Is Dahlia going to be alright?" asks Wales.

Sophie replies, "She is going home because she does not seem to be handling the situation too well."

"That is the best thing for Dahlia I cannot imagine what would happen if she stayed in school," says Maribel

Sophie replies, "Neither can I and I need to tell you and Mei-Mei something important."

"What is it Sophie?" asks Maribel.

Sophie whispers into her other Hispanic best friend's ear that E was the one who caused Dahlia's sudden breakdown so she can be out of the picture. E was becoming a bigger threat and wonders how much more Dahlia has to suffer before moving on to her next target. The Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager wonders who was next before Dahlia is completely gone for good. She looks over at Mei-Mei and then at Sophie. Maribel was showing so much concern than ever because E's so called game is getting dangerous by the second.

"Plus I am thinking about two possible people who can be E," whispers Sophie.

Maribel whispers back, "Who?"

"I will tell you after school when we go over to Dahlia's house to give her homework assignments," whispers Sophie back, not revealing to her friend the true identity of E.

* * *

**That is the end of Chapter 5. One of the possible candidates of being E is going to be revealed in the next chapter. For now, please read and review please!**


	6. PossiblitiEs and HomEcoming- Part 1

**Chapter 6: PossiblitiEs and HomEcoming- Part 1**

* * *

Dahlia was sitting in the living room wearing a light blue t-shirt on with a light gray sweatshirt with a hood over it and a pair of light gray sweatpants. Her light blonde hair was tied into a ponytail. The Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager was watching TV until Mr. Puente appears with strawberry milkshake, a veggie burger, and some cheese fries on a tray. He places the tray on the table and sits right next to his youngest daughter.

"How are feeling Dahlia?" asks Mr. Puente.

Dahlia replies, "A little better."

"I feel bad for you that somebody would do something like this to you," says Dahlia's father.

She agrees with her father of course because what happened with Argo this morning is never going to leave her mind. Suddenly, she and her father hears the doorbell ring.

"Before you open the door, I have ask you something," says Dahlia.

Mr. Puente asks, "What is it Dahlia?"

"Did you call the police or went to the police station with mother to accuse Paz of poisoning me with arsenic?" questions Dahlia.

Mr. Puente replies, "No Dahlia because you know your mother and I think that Paz is not capable of poisoning you."

"That is weird because she told me that you and mother told the police. The police came to her house yesterday afternoon and interrogated her," says Mr. Puente's youngest daughter.

Mr. Puente was indeed shocked about this because he did not know they went to interrogate Paz yesterday. The light blonde haired teenager looks over at her father and sees that he was shocked about this. He does not seem to be aware what is going on. She is not sure who to believe because it this was getting a bit out of hand. Mr. Puente decides to check who was ringing the doorbell at that moment. He opens the door and sees that it was Maribel, Sophie, and Mei-Mei.

"We are here to check up on Dahlia," says Maribel.

Mr. Puente replies, "I understand and Dahlia is in the living room having something to eat."

"Alright," says Sophie.

The three girls walks into the Puentes' house and decide to see Dahlia at the moment. They walk into the living room just to see Dahlia munching on her veggie burger. Dahlia looks up and sees her friends inside the living room. She places the veggie burger on the plate and tells her friends to sit down.

"Why is the most popular girl is wearing sweats and a hoodie?" questions Maribel.

The light blonde haired Panamanian-Uruguayan teen replies, "Shut up Maribel."

Mei-Mei asks, "How are feeling Dahlia?"

"A little better," says Dahlia.

Sophie replies, "That is good to know Dahlia because we have to tell you something."

"Oh yeah I remember you told me that you know two possible people who is E," states Maribel.

Dahlia asks, "Who do you have in mind?"

"Selen and Argo Garcia," says Sophie, "I know am I making an assumption, but when I left Roxanna's office, I saw them talking to each other about the whole soda incident."

"Were they involved with it or not?" questions Mei-Mei.

Sophie was uncertain about it because she did not get the chance to hear the entire conversation between the Garcia siblings. The girls are going to take into consideration that they are possible candidates of being E. It was going to take time to investigate though. Suddenly, here was a knock on the door, which makes the four best friends wonder who it was. Dahlia stands up and walks to the door. She opens the door and sees a tall light peach skinned man with light brown colored hair and Catalina blue colored eyes.

Dahlia asks, "Who are you?"

"My name is Detective Fredrick Linden. I am the one who is investigating the murder case of Eunji Hyoeng," says the tall man.

Dahlia replies, "Okay and what do you want detective."

"Are you Dahlia Puente?" asks Detective Linden.

Dahlia says, "Yes I am."

"Can I ask you about the day Eunji was missing?" questions Detective Linden.

The light blonde haired teenager talks about the day Eunji disappeared. She gives the basic details on that night because that is what everybody knows so far. Detective Linden can tell that Dahlia does not have much to say because she is not sure what exactly happened that night. The detective thanks Dahlia for the information and he was going to inform her if something comes up. As he leaves the room, the three other girls looks over at Dahlia.

Sophie asks, "What did he ask you?"

"He asked about the night that Eunji disappeared and I told him what we know happened that night," says Dahlia.

This was not good because police is going to be investigating the case. Dahlia feels a bit guilty for telling Detective Linden about Eunji's murder case. Mei-Mei reassures her that it was alright because the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager did not know about what was going on. The four girls walk back to the living room and Dahlia sits down on the couch so she can return to her food.

Sophie asks, "Do you think E is possibly Argo or Selen?"

"I do not know, but we need to do more research to see if your assumption is true or not," states Maribel.

Everybody agrees because it would be idiotic to state he or she is E. It was going to take so much time of course to find out who is E. Sophie also needs to tell that E is targeting everybody one by one.

The light blue haired teenager states, "I have something else to say."

"What is it Sophie?" asks Maribel.

Sophie sighs and replies, "E was the one who caused Dahlia almost mental breakdown this morning. I received a text message that stated E is trying to eliminate us one by one. The order goes by the person who is most vulnerable."

"That means Dahlia is the most vulnerable, but how does E know that though," stares the Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager.

Dahlia questions her friends, "What if Eunji is not really dead?"

"Why you say that Dahlia?" asks Sophie.

The light blonde haired Hispanic teenager states, "Only Eunji knows the order of who is most vulnerable."

"That means the order is you, Mei-Mei, me, and Maribel. After you are out of the picture, E is going to target Mei-Mei next," replies Sophie, "but your assumption of E being Eunji is ridiculous Dahlia."

Maribel says, "I am sorry to say this Dahlia, but I agree with Sophie. The idea of E being Eunji is beyond from being outrageous."

Dahlia seems to agree with her best friend of course. Mei-Mei was completely worried about what is going to happen next since she is possibly the next target. Right E is mainly targeting the Queen Bee of Rosewood High School, which still worries her friends. The last thing that they want is for Dahlia to have another episode like the one she had this morning.

"What am I going to do?" questions Dahlia.

Sophie replies, "You cannot stay home all day of course Dahlia."

"We are going to be together and we are going to make sure that nobody attempts to hurt you in any way," states Maribel.

Mei-Mei says, "Do not worry about this Dahlia because we are going to protect you E."

"You do not have to protect me you guys. I may be E's first target, but that does not that I am that vulnerable."

Maribel smiles at her best friend and tells her to keep her guard up while being E's target. Dahlia smiles back and informs her friends that she promise to stay strong and to keep guard whenever E tries to launch an attack. Suddenly, she remembers the conversation between her and her father about the police interrogating Paz.

Sophie asks, "Something wrong Dahlia?"

"I was remembering about a conversation that my father and I about Paz being interrogated by the police," says Dahlia.

Mei-Mei asks, "Why was the police interrogated Paz for?"

"The arsenic poisoning incident at the Apple Rose Grille Saturday night," states the light blonde haired teenager.

Sophie questions her friend, "What this have to do with Paz?"

"Somebody called the police under my parents' names to blame the whole arsenic poisoning scheme on Paz. My father told me that he or my mother reported the incident to the police," says Dahlia.

Sophie asks, "Can E be the one to playing the blame game on Paz to cover his or her tracks?"

"Most likely because E is trying to make sure some else gets in trouble for what they did to you," Maribel says to her friends.

Dahlia's phone starts vibrating all of the sudden and she walks to the living room. She picks up the lavender colored iPhone to see who was texting her at the moment. The teenager slides her finger across the touch screen and she looks over at her text message. She sees that Da Xiang was the one who sent her a text message. His message says:

_Hey Dahlia! How are you feeling? I was concerned about you after what Argo did to you this morning. I wanted to make sure that you are feeling much better. Plus I want to ask you if you are going to homecoming this Friday. Text me back okay._

_-Da Xiang _

Dahlia remembers that homecoming was this Friday, but she was not sure if she even go.

"Da Xiang texted me that he wanted to make sure that I was all right. Plus he asked me to go to homecoming," says Dahlia.

Sophie asks, "are you going to homecoming?"

"I do not know Sophie," shrugs Dahlia.

There was doubt in the Latin American teen's expression of course. She does not want the same thing happen again. Maribel sees that Dahlia was looking a bit doubtful about the whole homecoming thing. She approaches her best friend and tells her that everything is going to be alright. Like what they said to Dahlia earlier today, they are going protect each other from E.

Mei-Mei says, "We are all going to homecoming and you should go too Dahlia."

"It would be wrong for the Queen Bee of Rosewood High to miss homecoming," states Sophie.

Dahlia sighs and says, "True and I am going to text Da Xiang that I am going to go."

"You should of course," replies Mei-Mei, "it won't be bun without you Dahlia."

Dahlia smiles and says, "You mean fun Mei-Mei, but I agree though."

"You should become homecoming queen," states Mei-Mei.

Dahlia replies, "No not me, but I know somebody who deserves the title of homecoming queen the most."

"Who do you have in mind?" asks Sophie.

The Latin American teen replies, "Our friend Daiyu of course. She went through a lot when she was diagnosed with Wilms' Tumor when she started high school."

"are you serious about this Dahlia?" questions Maribel to her best friend.

The light blonde haired teenager gives out her typical annoyed expression to Maribel. Dahlia has known Daiyu for quite some time and during her free time, she would visit the ebony haired Chinese teenager in the hospital and bring her crimson colored peonies every time.

Sophie smiles and replies, "You still have a good heart towards others."

"Of course and I am not trying to get the popularity to my head like Zhou Xing," says Dahlia.

"Do not remind us because he has been popular since kindergarten," states Mei-Mei.

It disgusts her friends to mention Zhou Xing of course. He has cheated on a lot of his girlfriends and one of his ex-girlfriends was Mei-Mei. They both dated in the eighth grade for only three weeks until Zhou Xing cheated on her for another girl. Another thing the four girls wonder is why this particular mahogany colored Chinese students still have fan girls swooning for him.

Dahlia asks, "Are you guys are going to help me with this?"

"Of course we are because Daiyu deserves something like this and we are going to ask her if wants to do this," replies Sophie.

Maribel suddenly questions her friend, "What happens if Daiyu does not accept it?"

"It is her decision because I do not want to force her to do something that she does not want to do," replies the light blonde haired teenager.

Suddenly the Latin American teen's iPhone starts vibrating and she immediately picks it up. She looks over at the message and see it was Da Xiang once more. The Chinese teenager's message says:

_Thank goodness you are doing alright Dahlia. I happy that you want to come to homecoming with me. You are lucky because Argo got suspended for his little act this morning and won't comeback until next Monday. So I will take you to class tomorrow morning then. I will text you later.  
_

_-Da Xiang_

Dahlia was in shock to hear that Da Xiang was going to take her to school. He has never done this before even when the two of them were younger. The light blonde haired teenager tells her friends that her boyfriend was going to pick her up tomorrow morning. A knock was heard from the front door and the girls wonder who could that be. Dahlia approaches the door and she opens it to see who it was.

"Dahlia, do you mind if we can talk for a bit?" questions a familiar voice.

Dahlia replies, "Sure thing Tsubasa and come inside so we can talk."

The tan skinned teenager walks into the Puentes' house and he sees that Sophie and the other girls are here. He did not know that Dahlia was expecting guests after the little incident this morning.

Maribel asks, "Why is Tsubasa here?"

"He needs to talk to me about something, but I do not know what it is," says Dahlia.

Tsubasa states, "It's regarding Elena Marie."

"What did she do?" questions Dahlia to the silver haired teenager.

Tsubasa replies, "She cheated on me for a familiar older man."  
"You mean Mr. Hyoeng right," states Dahlia.

Tsubasa nods his head to agree with the Latin American teen's response. She was definitely shocked about this because she never thought her ex-boss would actually move on. The amber eyed teenager was disgusted for the fact the Elena Marie cheated on him for somebody who is twice her age. Dahlia sees that Tsubasa was devastated by this of course. Maribel and Sophie did not believe the silver haired teen. On the other side, Dahlia and Mei-Mei doubts that Tsubasa was lying because he was not the type of person who would lie.

Tsubasa states, "Plus I wanted to check on you because of what argo did to you. I also felt bad for you."

"Thanks for showing your concern towards me. I am doing much better at least and I need to ask you something," says the light blonde haired teenager.

Tsubasa asks, "What is it?"

"Do you mind if you can help support Daiyu so she can be homecoming queen this year?" questions Dahlia.

Tsubasa questions the teen, "You mean the Chinese teenager who still has Wilms' Tumor, right?"

"Yes because I want her to be happy because she as been miserable since she has been diagnosed with this type of cancer," replies the light blonde haired teenager.

Tsubasa smiles and replies, "Sure thing because I do feel bad for her since sje has suffered a lot for the last four years."

Maribel sees how happy the silver haired teenager was. He was willing to help Daiyu out even though he never talked to her. A smile appears from the black haired Hispanic's face. Maybe she can start fresh with the Japanese teenager because she always had fights with him since they were in Pre-K. She approaches Tsubasa, which shocks the three other friends and Tsubasa seems to be a bit puzzled about the whole thing.

Maribel sighs and says, "I want to apologize about all the things that has happened between the two of us. Maybe I was wrong arguing with your girlfriend a lot and I want to ask you something."

"What do you want to ask me?" asks Tsubasa.

Maribel sighs and questions the silver haired teen, "Do you want to be friends with me?"

Dahlia smiles for the thought that Maribel actually wants to be friends with Tsubasa. Even though she has despised him for all those years, it was not too late to start a friendship. Tsubasa smiles and tells Maribel that he is delighted to start a friendship between the two of them. The other three girls smiles at Maribel as she and Tsubasa shake hands. Tsubasa tells the four girls that he will see them tomorrow morning. He leaves the Puentes' house and walks out to his place.

"I think we should get going too," says Sophie.

Mei-Mei states, "Yeah because we have a lot of homework to work on."

"I understand and I thank you for bringing my homework Sophie," says the light blonde haired teenager.

Sophie smiles and replies, "No problem and we are going to pick you up tomorrow morning."

"Um I have to tell you that Da Xiang is going to take me to school tomorrow morning, so maybe I will see you when we are in school," states Dahlia.

Maribel responds, "Fine with me because we understand that Da Xiang carries about you."

"Yes and I will see you guys tomorrow," smiles Dahlia.

Mei-Mei says, "Same thing with you Dahlia. We will see you tomorrow."

The three girls from Dahlia's posse leaves immediately and she looks over to see a small female Chocolate Labrador eating French fries from the table.

"Coco! No!" yells Dahlia as she runs towards the small female dog.

The brown furred dog sees her owner, who was angry at her. Coco immediately stops eating the French fries and leaves the room. Dahlia sighs to herself and decides to continue to eat her lunch before doing her homework. There was something on her mind that bothering her and it was the assumption her friends made about who is E. Both Garcia siblings are possibilities, but she does not want to jump into conclusion. She also includes her own assumption about Eunji being E. Dahlia is completely aware for the fact Eunji is the only person who knows everybody's secret. She was also thinking about people who else knows their secrets.

"_Who else wants to ruin our lives?" thought Dahlia to herself._

The next morning, Dahlia was wearing a light green tank top with a light wash denim vest over it, a pair of light wash denim skinny jeans on, and a pair of light green and white ballet flats on. She was wearing a white headband to match her with ballet flats on. Suddenly, she hears a knock on the door and she rushes to the door. Dahlia opens the door to see it was Da Xiang. She approaches him and gives him a light kiss on his lips. Da Xiang kisses his girlfriend back and stops.

"Are you ready?" questions Dahlia.

Da Xiang replies, "Of course and we should get going or we are going to be late for class.'

"Yes I agree," states Dahlia.

The two teens leave the house so they can walk to class. It takes them more than thirty minutes to get to Rosewood High School. As the couple walks into the school, they manage to see Tsubasa, Mei-Mei, Sophie, Wales, and also Maribel.

Wales says, "I see you are feeling much better there Dahlia."

"Yes I know," smiles Dahlia at her friend.

Wales states, "We were all worried for about what happened yesterday morning."

"I know and I heard Argo got suspended for calling me a slut and dumping soda all over me," responds the light blonde haired teenager's response.

As they continue walking down the halls of Rosewood High School, a girl with a buzz cut appears with an English textbook in her hands. She also has dazzling onyx black colored eyes to match her short black colored haired. The Chinese teenager was wearing a coral colored strapless flowing dress with a yellow colored cardigan sweater over it and a pair of black Mary Jane shoes and white socks on.

Dahlia says, "Daiyu, I want to ask you something."

"What is it Dahlia?" questions the ebony haired Chinese teenager.

Dahlia asks, "Do you want to run homecoming queen this year?"

"I always wanted to run homecoming queen, but I am afraid that you are going to win this year," states Daiyu.

The light blonde haired teenager replies, "I am not as running homecoming queen though."

"Why?" questions Daiyu once more.

Dahlia states, "I want you to be win homecoming queen and we are going to help you."

The Chinese teenager with the buzz cut smiles at her friend and hugs her. Daiyu was ecstatic to know that Dahlia was going to support her with the campaign. Wales and other approaches Daiyu and smiles at them because they want to help Chinese teen with the rare kidney cancer reach her goal of becoming homecoming queen.

"We have to get started and since I am part of the student council along with Daiyu, Tsubasa and Wales, we are going nominate Daiyu as a choice for homecoming queen. Today are the nominations for homecoming queen and king," states Sophie.

"Thank you guys for doing this," stammers Daiyu.

Tsubasa states, "Do not thank us Daiyu. Thank Dahlia because she wants you to be happy and she knows that you want to become homecoming queen."

Daiyu approaches to her good friend and hugs her. Dahlia hugs Daiyu back because she want her friend to be happy. The eight friends walk together to their English class because neither one them wants to be late. Suddenly Tsubasa's phone starts vibrating. He takes out his iPhone and sees he has a text message from an unknown number. The message has a photo attached of Dahlia kissing Mr. Hyoeng and one of Elena Marie kissing Mr. Hyoeng. The message says:

_Looks like your friend and your ex-girlfriend are in love with the same guy. I would be careful when you are around Dahlia._

_-E_

Tsubasa looks over at Dahlia after he sees the picture of her kissing Mr. Hyoeng. He seems to be confused about the whole thing because he did not know Dahlia and Eunji's father has this kind of relationship.

"What are you hiding from us Dahlia?" questions Tsubasa to himself.

* * *

**This is the end of chapter 6. Homecoming is coming up and Tsubasa is starting to be suspicious about Dahlia's so called "relationship" with Mr. Hyoeng. More is going to happen in chapter 7 (which is part 2 of chapter 6). For now, please read and review.**


	7. PossiblitiEs and HomEcoming- Part 2

**Chapter 7: PossiblitiEs and HomEcoming- Part 2**

**Quick Summary: In Chapter 6, Dahlia questions her father about Paz's interrogation, which him or her mother was involved with. Sophie speaks out about Argo or Selen Garcia being E. Aside from that, Dahlia makes her own assumption that Eunji is not dead at all and believes that E is the Korean Queen Bee. Detective Linden questions Dahlia about the night Eunji disappears. Tsubasa also visits Dahlia telling her that Elena Marie cheated on him for Mr. Hyoeng. Dahlia and the gang talk to Daiyu about being homecoming queen. Tsubasa receives a text message from E with pictures of Elena Marie kissing Mr. Hyoeng and Dahlia kissing Mr. Hyoeng.**

* * *

After English class was over, Dahlia and Sophie immediately tell their boyfriends goodbye and they both walk the halls of Rosewood High on their own. Maribel and Wales walk in the same direction as two girls, but they are going downstairs to the first floor, while the beautiful light blonde haired teenager and the elegant light blue haired teenager was going upstairs to the fourth floor. Da Xiang and Daiyu walk in the opposite direction because they have their second class on the third floor. As for Mei-Mei and Tsubasa, they walk in the same direction as Dahlia, Sophie, Maribel, and Wales. The ebony haired teenager and the silver haired teen have to go downstairs to the second floor.

Upon making it to the third floor, Sophie looks over at Dahlia for some reason. The guilty was hurting her because she needs Dahlia to know that she killed her cousin the night of Maribel's cousin's Quinceañera. She has been hiding this secret for almost a year right now and she has to set it straight.

"Dahlia, can we go to the bathroom please?" asks Sophie.

Dahlia replies, "Sure thing."

Both the green eyed French teen and the turquoise eyed Panamanian-Uruguayan teen walk into the girls' bathroom. There was a sad expression on Sophie's face which makes Dahlia show concern for her best friend.

"What's wrong Sophie?" questions Dahlia.

Sophie continues staring into Dahlia's turquoise colored eyes, but she starts tearing up all of the sudden. Dahlia can tell that Sophie was going to cry about whatever she is going to tell her. The blonde haired teen approaches her best friend and pulls her into an embrace. She comforts the sobbing French teenager like the way she did with the Latin American teenager when she was crying yesterday.

"What do you want to tell me Sophie?" asks Dahlia.

Sophie stammers to her friend, "I-I k-killed Pilar the night of Lucia's Quinceañera."

Dahlia froze suddenly after hearing that he best friend killed her cousin. She could not believe this and luckily there was nobody in bathroom when Sophie confessed.

"Why did you kill her?" questions Dahlia to her friend.

Sophie replies, "She was going to tell Wales that I had sex with another guy, which I found out it was Julian when we went to your cousin's party."

"One, you two were drunk when you two screwed each other. The second thing is you could have shut her up another way," states Dahlia.

Sophie asks, "Are you going to tell the police?"

"Let's keep this a secret between the two of us. I am not going to tell the police about this because I am not angry at you," says Dahlia in a comforting tone.

Sophie says as she wipes her tears, "Thank you very much Dahlia."

"No problem Sophie and we should get going because we do not want to be late for art class," states the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager with a smile on her face.

Sophie nods her head and decides to dry off her tears, splashed her face with water, and dries her face before leaving the classroom. The two girls walk into the classroom to see that there was barely anybody here. There was two students in the classroom and one of them was the art-loving Jack of course. Both Sophie and Dahlia thought he was a weirdo. As for the other student, it was the always looking angry Kyouya Tategami. Aside from Zhou Xing, Kyouya is also popular student with the girls. Actually the top five guys any girl would want to be with are Zhou Xing, Ryuuga, Kyouya, Tsubasa, and Nile.

At least Sophie and Dahlia have their preferred guys because none of them seem to be the two girls' type anyway. Da Xiang and Wales are quite popular with girls as well, but he does not care much about that since they taken already by these two best friends. More students walk into the classroom and one of them has dark brown almost a chocolate colored skin with brown colored eyes. She has short black wavy hair and she sits in table that was in the middle. Dahlia and Sophie look suspiciously at Selen because they have their assumption that Selen is E.

In the gym, Maribel was wearing her gym clothes which consists of a light gray colored t-shirt on with a pair of navy blue colored sweatpants, and a pair of light gray colored sneakers on. Her elbow length ebony black hair was tied into a ponytail so her long hair would not interfere her while she exercises her body. As she was tying on the laces of her light gray colored sneakers, she looking over at Zhou Xing, who was talking to another student. She can hear that they are talking about Dahlia kissing Mr. Hyoeng. The then thought about Zhou Xing being E.

"Maybe is E is Zhou Xing," whispers Maribel to herself.

A voice says, "You look a bit tense there Maribel."

Maribel turns her head over to see it was Wales. He was right though because the thought of Zhou Xing being E tenses her up. She cannot believe that a playboy like Zhou Xing would threaten any of the girls. The brown haired Chinese teen was one of the last people she would think that would reveal their secrets. For now, she decides pay attention to the gym teacher.

"Yeah, but I am alright though," replies the black haired teenager.

"If you say so Maribel," replies the brown haired English teenager.

He leaves Maribel's sight and she sits down so she can stretch her legs a bit. As she was stretching her legs, the ebony haired teen was trying to think about the whole Paz interrogation incident. She then looks over at Paz, who was talking to Klaus at the moment. Mr. Reyes, the gym teacher walks to the gym and tells all the students to sit in their spots. The Latina teenager stands up and walks up to her spot, which was first spot on third row.

In the chemistry room, Mei-Mei was tapping her blue pen on the desk looking a bit distracted. She was worried about who are possible people who are E. After Sophie makes her assumption of E being Selen or Argo Garcia, Mei-Mei was even more tense about E more than ever. Another thing that worries the teal haired Chinese teenager is for the fact that Sophie killed Pilar on the night of Lucia's Quinceañera. A lot things are roaming through the mind of the Chinese teenager that it was stressing her out.

"Mei-Mei, are you alright?" questions a familiar voice.

Mei-Mei turns her head to the right and sees a Korean girl that resembles to Eunji. She has the jet black hair like Eunji and the same tea green colored eyes like the former Korean Queen Bee.

"I am alright Hye Su," states Mei-Mei to the Korean student.

Hye Su Hyoeng, the jet black haired teenager is the younger cousin of Eunji Hyoeng. She is a sophomore at Rosewood High and she was taking chemistry with her and Tsubasa. Hye Su is not like her older cousin because she is not the person who likes to get in trouble. The fifteen year old teenager was a very smart teen for her age. Mei-Mei knows about the smart Asian stereotype since there are a few Asians are just as smart as Hye Su.

Mei-Mei asks, "How you feel about finding out that Eunji is dead?"

"To be honest about it, I was shocked to know that Eunji was dead. I will never forgive for that Dahlia did to Eunji the day before she went missing," replies Hye Su.

Mei-Mei could not believe what Hye Su was saying in her face. The Chinese teenager wonders what her best friend did to Eunji the night before she disappeared. Maybe E is actually Dahlia and she wants to get rid of Eunji before torturing them. Suddenly Mei-Mei recalls E's little trick that almost killed Dahlia. The teal haired teen does not believe that the light blonde haired biracial teenager is even capable of killing herself. Mei-Mei immediately crosses out Dahlia being E in her mind.

The Chemistry teacher, Mr. Blake walks into the classroom and tells his students to get out their textbook out. Mei-Mei reaches into her tote bag for her textbook. As she gets her textbook out, the Chinese teen looks at her textbook to see a piece of hot pink stationery sticking out from the textbook. Mei-Mei takes out the pink paper and opens it.

_Stop guessing who the hell I am! If you continue guess who I am_, _there is going to be a dead body._

_-E_

Mei-Mei can tell that E does not want to be revealed. It was going to be hard not trying to guess who E because they are a bigger threat than ever. From there, the Chinese removes the note out of the classroom sight because she does not want to get in trouble. The Chinese teenager cannot wait until lunchtime because she needs to tell her friends about this.

By the time it was lunchtime, Sophie, Dahlia, and Maribel was sitting down having lunch at their favorite spot. Mei-Mei appears and sits down next to her best friends.

"Girls, I have bad news," says Mei-Mei as she holds the note E put her textbook.

Sophie asks, "What is it Mei-Mei?""

"Read this and that explains the bad news," the teal haired Chinese says as she gives the note to Sophie.

Sophie opens the note to see that E has threaten The Bladers about finding out who E is. It was the best to stop making assumptions who E is because this threat may end up one of the four girls or the people that are close to them.

"What are going to do?" questions Dahlia.

Sophie replies, "We still want to know who E is finish this once in for all."

"But E is not just endangering us, but the people who are close to us," says Maribel.

Mei-Mei sighs and replies, "Maybe we should forget that E even existed in our lives okay."

"I wish we can forget about E, but that is not going to happen anyway. E is going to continue playing their game until each of us are dead just like Eunji," states the light blue haired seventeen year old.

Sophie was right about this because E was not going to give up at any point because E wants these four girl dead no matter what. Dahlia seems to be a bit worried about the idea that her best friend killed her cousin. She does not understand why would Sophie do something like this. The light blonde haired teenager was not sure if she can handle the fact her friend killed somebody.

"Are you alright Dahlia?" asks Mei-Mei.

Dahlia replies, "I am alright Mei-Mei… I am just a bit distracted that is all."

"I understand," replies the seventeen year old Chinese teenager.

From there, the girls decide to eat their lunch because the second half of classes are going to start soon. Sophie cannot wait for student council meeting because Wales, Tsubasa, and herself are going to nominate Daiyu to run for homecoming queen. All the girls are anxious about going homecoming of course. Mei-Mei was not going to bring Jae-Son to homecoming since he has a night class at Hollis. The Chinese teenager was certain that Dahlia and Sophie are going to be with their boyfriends during homecoming. As for Maribel, Mei-Mei assumes that she was going to be by herself.

Maribel on the other hand was staring dreamily at Aguma. Her eyes seems to be focused on the tall and muscular Chinese teenager that was talking to Bao, the shorter red haired Chinese teenager. Dahlia and Sophie looks over at their best friend and sees how enamored she was.

"Looks like Maribel has crush on Aguma," states Sophie.

Dahlia replies, "I know because she was staring at him after we started eating our lunch."

"It seems that she wants to be with him, but she unsure that he wants to be with her," comments Sophie about her friend's behavior.

The light blonde haired teenager replies, "I know because she and Aguma have been very close since middle school. Plus, I know Maribel is infatuated with him."

"Shut up!" yells Maribel at her two friends.

Both Sophie and Dahlia look at each other and chuckle at the sight of this. The Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager was annoyed for the fact that her friends are teasing her about this. Even though Dahlia and Sophie are playing around with Maribel, the seventeen year old jet black haired was really infatuated with the tall and muscular Chinese teenager. There was no way denying that she was in love with him, but she did not want to tell him how she feels about him.

"Maribel," says a gruff masculine voice.

The jet black haired teenager turns her head over to see it was Aguma. She blushes a light shade of scarlet as she sees him.

Maribel asks, "What do you want Aguma?"

"This maybe the stupidest thing I have ever asked you," states Aguma.

The Latina teenager replies, "Get to the point Aguma."

"Do you want to come to homecoming?" asks Aguma.

Maribel smiles and replies, "Sure thing Aguma despite for the fact that I was about to go by myself to homecoming."

"That is good that you did not deny it," says Aguma with a smirk on his face.

Maribel chuckles at his comment and tells him to meet her at her house at six. As he was about to leave, Maribel approaches him and kisses him on the cheek. The rest of the Bladers chuckle at the sight of this of course. There was a light pink lipstick imprint on Aguma's right cheek. Maribel walks away while Aguma wipes the light pink lipstick off from his cheek and growls lightly at this. He was angry for the fact that some girl kissed him on the cheek just like that, but he later calms down. Aguma was being nice enough to take the Puerto Rican-Colombian female soccer player to homecoming.

Bao says, "Looks like somebody has a crush on you Aguma."

"You think that Maribel has a crush on me," states Aguma.

The red haired Chinese teen replies, "She is a pretty girl despite being on the girls' soccer team."

As the Friday comes around the corner, Dahlia and the others are posting up posters of Daiyu for her nomination as homecoming queen. Other nominees for homecoming queen includes Selen Garcia and Elena Marie Gutierrez. It was going to be a big challenge since both girls are more popular than Chinese teen. That did not affect Daiyu's determination to become homecoming queen. As Mei-Mei was handing flyers to the students, Hye Su was standing there and she was glaring at Mei-Mei and her other friends.

Mei-Mei suddenly thinks that Hye Su is E. She suddenly drops the flyers on to the floor. Many sheets of paper are on the floor while Eunji's cousin leaves.

"Mei-Mei, are you alright?" questions Dahlia as she walks right next to her.

Mei-Mei mutters to herself, "I think that Hye Su is E."

Dahlia could not hear her, but she walks towards the flyers and picks them up. Mei-Mei then picks up some of the flyers that are on the floor until she realizes something. She accidentally made another "Who is E?" assumption and she realizes that she is going to die. E was serious about the Bladers making an assumption of who is E.

A few hours passed now and Maribel was getting ready to go to homecoming with Aguma. The athletic Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager was looking pretty with a orange strapless dress with a tulle skirt that reached an inch above her knees and a pair of nude colored peep toe stiletto heels on. Her elbow length ebony hair was in voluminous curls. Suddenly the doorbell rings and the seventeen old walks downstairs to meet up with her date.

a fourteen year old girl opens the door and Aguma walks inside into the Rodriguez House. He was wearing a violet colored dress shirt on with black dress pants on and black and white dress shoes on. The brunette looks up and sees Maribel walking down with her dress on.

"Should we get going?" asks Maribel.

Aguma replies in a cocky tone, "Of course since we both do not want to be late for this."

"You did not need to act cocky about this," states the Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager.

Aguma grunts and tells his date that they should get going. Maribel walks with her date to school gym. She hopes that this night can go peacefully without E trying to ruin this night.

"_I wish E does not interfere with this because I just want to have fun," says Maribel to herself._

About a few minutes walking together, the two teens meet up with Dahlia and Da Xiang. Dahlia was looking pretty as well with her light green colored strapless knee length dress with a dark shade of green tulle skirt and a pair white Christian Louboutin heels on. Her elbow length light blonde hair was completely straighten, but she has it in a slick ponytail.

"You are wearing Christian Louboutin heels to homecoming," says Maribel.

Dahlia replies, "Yes, but nobody can tell they are Christian Louboutin heels though."

"That is true because some people mistake them as the cheaper version of those heels," says Maribel.

The girls continue talking while the guys act quietly during the time they are trying to take their dates to the school. It was for the fact that Da Xiang and Aguma do not really talk to one another often. They only time they talk is during their Pre-Calculus class because the russet haired Chinese teenager needs help in that class. Dahlia and Maribel continue talking to one another until the two couples make to the school. As the four Rosewood High School students walk into the school, a familiar black haired Chinese girl appears wearing a light purple knee length dress with a pair of silver pumps on.

"Daiyu, you look great," says Dahlia as she her friend.

Daiyu smiles and replies, "Thanks."

"Don't you have a date?" questions Maribel.

The ebony haired Chinese teenager replies, "Nope because I just want to have fun with my friends of course."

"That is good to hear that Daiyu," states Da Xiang with a smile on his face.

Dahlia tells Daiyu to join her and the others. Daiyu smiles and decides to follow her friends into the gym. Upon making it to the gym, there was a lot students who are enjoying their time at homecoming. Suddenly, a familiar song was heard and Dahlia remembers hearing this song before.

_LA LA like this (Just like this) chA~ chA chA to AH~!_

_Having fun say yeah~ LA chA LA chA TA TA_

_Following the music (follow it) the body follows it Now everybody,_

_It's so easy, everyone loves it Baby~_

Dahlia says, "This was Eunji's favorite song that we used to dance to."

"What was the name of the song again?" asks Maribel.

Dahlia replies, "LA chA TA by f(x) remember."

"Oh year and we danced to this when we first started high school," says Dahlia.

Maribel replies, "I remember that Sophie and Mei-Mei would sit down while Eunji, you, and me would be dancing to this song."

"Dahlia! Maribel!" exclaims Sophie.

The light blue haired French teenager runs towards her friends. She was wearing a white halter dress on with a pair of blue colored high heel shoes. For once, her hair was straighten instead of wavy, which was a surprise for Dahlia and Maribel.

Dahlia says, "I cannot believe you actually straighten your hair Sophie."

"I know and it does not look so bad on me," compliments Sophie about her own hair.

Maribel asks, "Have you seen Mei-Mei?"

"She was here a few minutes ago, but I have not seen her since then," replies Sophie.

Maribel looks a bit tense at the moment because Mei-Mei and her are best friends since Kindergarten. As much as she loves and cares for Dahlia, the Puerto Rican-Colombian teen was a sister figure to Mei-Mei since she does not have any siblings. Aguma looks over at his date to see that she was extremely concerned for the teal haired Chinese girl.

"We should look for her you guys," says Dahlia.

Da Xiang replies as he grabs Dahlia's arm, "You are not going anywhere Dahlia."

"Let go of me Da Xiang!" snaps Dahlia as she tugs her arm away from her boyfriend.

This was the first time that Dahlia snaps at Da Xiang. She has never yelled at Da Xiang once in her life. Da Xiang and the others are in shock to see this happen.

Dahlia replies, "I am sorry Da Xiang, but finding Mei-Mei is priority for me and the others."

"What about the dance?" questions Daiyu.

Sophie replies, "You guys do not mind staying here with Daiyu while Dahlia, Maribel, and I look for Mei-Mei."

"No problem at all Sophie and I hope you can find Mei-Mei," says Wales.

Da Xiang approaches Dahlia and states, "Just be careful alright Dahlia."

"Sure thing Dahlia and I apologize for snapping at you like that," replies Dahlia.

The emerald green eyed Chinese teenager smiles and responds, "It's alright Dahlia. You do not have to apologize to me. Just go find Mei-Mei so we can spend the rest of the night having fun."

"Sure thing," whispers Dahlia to her boyfriend.

Dahlia approaches Da Xiang and gives him a light kiss on the lips before Maribel drags Dahlia away. Aguma smiles at the sight of Maribel leaving with her best friend.

"Aguma! There you are!" exclaims a male voice.

The brown haired Chinese teenager turns his head over to see a short red haired Chinese teenager.

Aguma asks, "You were looking for me Bao?"

"Of course I was Aguma," replies Bao.

The tall Chinese teenager replies, "I was with Maribel before she left me behind."

"Looks like she dumped you there," states the red haired Chinese teen.

Aguma replies, "She left because one of her friends was missing and she went off with her other friends to find her."

Isabelle suddenly says, "It is time to announce homecoming queen and king."

"This year's homecoming king is Zhou Xing," says Julian as he opens the envelope.

Zhou Xing walks towards the stage were Julian and Isabelle was standing. All of Zhou Xing's fan girls cheered loudly as the new homecoming king appears on stage. The blonde haired Italian young man places the crown on his head.

Isabelle replies as she opens, "As for this year's homecoming queen, the title belongs to Daiyu Wong."

The ebony haired Chinese teenager was in a state of shock. She could not believe that she actually won the title of homecoming queen. Wales, Da Xiang, Tsubasa, and even Aguma applaude at Daiyu. As for both Elena Marie and Selen, they both steam with rage because neither of them won homecoming queen. Daiyu walks to the stage and Dahlia's older cousin crowns the Chinese girl with Wilms' Tumor as homecoming queen. The girl with the light purple dress looks over at Zhou Xing and smiles at him.

"Congrats on being homecoming king Zhou Xing," says Daiyu.

Zhou Xing replies, "The same thing for you Daiyu. You deserve it because you went through so much in four years and you need some thing like this."

"Thank you Zhou Xing," stammers Daiyu as she blushes a light shade of pink.

Aguma wonders if Maribel was going to be alright. He looks a bit worried about the Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager of course. Maybe he was falling in love with her despite the numerous times he has ignored her. That makes him remember the time when Maribel kissed him on the cheek during lunch. The light pink lipstick imprint was on his right cheek, which made him mad of course but was never go to forget it.

In the hallways of Rosewood High School, the girls are franticly looking for the teal haired Chinese teenager. Sophie does remembers Mei-Mei being in the school gym of course. The light blue haired teenager looks and sees a piece of light green stationery sticking from one of the lockers. She takes out the note from the locker. The lettering from the note was in bright red letter to contrast with the light green stationery.

_I told you guys not to make anymore assumptions of who I am. Now one of you is dead._

_-E_

Dahlia says, "I remembering Mei-Mei saying somebody E."

"Mei-Mei did not listen E's threat and she is probably dead," says Maribel.

Dahlia yells, "Shit!"

Sophie turns the note and reads the number 115. She assumes that is where Mei-Mei's body is. They rush to room 115 to see if Mei-Mei is there. Upon making to the room, Dahlia sees that the door was open and she takes the first steps into the room. She freezes suddenly as she sees Mei-Mei's body on the floor. She was bruised around her face and she was bleeding from her head and also her abdomen. The Chinese teenager was paler by the second due to excessive blood loss

Maribel and Sophie walks into the room and sees a bleeding Mei-Mei. Dahlia approaches her friend's body and checks her pulse. She places two fingers under the Chinese girl's neck and feels a pulse.

"She still have a pulse still! Sophie, call 911 quickly! Maribel, you and me are going to stop the bleeding by adding pressure!" commands Dahlia.

Sophie nods and dials 911 from her cell phone while Maribel covers Mei-Mei's abdomen wound with both her hands. Dahlia attempts to apply pressure to Mei-Mei's head wound. The girls thought that Mei-Mei was dead, but she almost looks like it. Maribel's forest green colored eyes starts to develop and tears streams from them.

"Damn you E!" yells Maribel at the ceiling with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**This ends Chapter 7. The lyrics of the song mentioned is a K-Pop song from the group f(x). I managed to find the English lyrics to the song so I can use for this chapter. For now, read and review! **


	8. Queen Versus Genius and One Long Night!

**Chapter 8: Queen Versus Genius and One Long Night!**

**Quick Summary: After English Class, Sophie reveals to Dahlia that she killed Pilar the night of Lucia's Quinceanera. Dahlia, who shocked about this decides to forgive Sophie and says not to tell anybody else about it. Maribel, who was in the gym class, makes her own assumption that E is Zhou Xing after she eavesdropped on a conversation Zhou Xing was having with another student. In Chemistry, Mei-Mei was talking to Hye Su and the Korean teen reveals that hate Dahlia for what she did to her deceased cousin the night before her disappearance. Mei-Mei makes her assumption about E being Hye Sue until E threatens Mei-Mei and her friends to stop making assumptions that he or she is. The seventeen-year-old Chinese teen does not listen to E's warning and pays the consequences, which is to die. Luckily, the Bladers found Mei-Mei alive, but she was grievously injured in a room.**

* * *

About ten minutes after Mei-Mei was rushed to the hospital, Maribel and Dahlia are in the girls' bathroom washing their blood stained hands.

"Thank goodness you knew what to do Dahlia," says Maribel as she dries her hands with paper towel.

Dahlia replies, "Of course because my mother is a medical professional."

"That is true and I know E was the one who did this Mei-Mei," states the ebony haired Latina.

The light blonde haired teenager agrees with her best friend of course. E was the only person who is capable of doing this. The only problem with that is that the Bladers do not know who is E. They cannot make any theory that is E's true identity since the four girls are on deathwatch. Plus, somebody almost killed Mei-Mei in that classroom.

Dahlia states, "This was the worst homecoming ever."

"I know and the one day when we want to have fun, a certain somebody has to ruin it," replies Maribel.

The two girls leave the bathroom and see their dates, Sophie, and Wales outside the restroom.

"Are you two alright?" asks Sophie.

Dahlia replies, "Yeah and thank goodness we managed to wash the blood off our hands."

"You guys were lucky to find Mei-Mei alive in that classroom at a good time," states Wales.

The ebony haired Latina replies, "That is true because if we have found Mei-Mei later, she would be been dead."

Everybody agrees with Maribel's statement because the Bladers were lucky to find their Chinese best friend alive. Dahlia wonders who was person that Mei-Mei thought was E. She does recall when Mei-Mei dropped all the flyers in the hallway earlier today. Suddenly, a Korean girl wearing an olive green colored one shoulder dress and a pair of black peep toe pumps appears. Her jet-black shoulder length hair was in side curls and stares intensely at the group with her green eyes.

The girl says in sarcastic tone, "I feel so bad for your little friend there."

"Shut up Hye Su," replies Dahlia.

The Korean girl who was mocking Mei-Mei was Hye Su, Eunji's cousin and also one of Mr. Blake's students. Even though Hye Su may be the smartest girls in Rosewood High, but her attitude is repulsive towards the other students that go here. Hye Su approaches Dahlia and punches her towards the gut. The light blonde haired feels the impact of the punch and goes down on her knees. Hye Su was about to kick the turquoise-eyed Queen Bee until Maribel blocks the kick.

"Get the hell out of here!" yells Maribel at the younger Korean teenager.

The fifteen year ebony haired Korean teen releases herself from Maribel's grasp and leaves them. Dahlia stands up, but her posture was a bit weak due to where the young Korean teen punched her.

Sophie asks, "Are you alright Dahlia?"

"Yeah I guess," the light blonde haired seventeen-year-old replies to her friend.

The Hispanic teen wearing the two-tone colored green dress manages regain full posture.

"We should visit Mei-Mei tomorrow at the hospital," says Sophie.

Dahlia replies, "Maybe she can find out who did this to her."

"I am wondering who would do something like this to Mei-Mei," states Maribel as she sits down on a bench.

The one who was the most affected in whole situation was Maribel. Tears start trickling from the Puerto Rican-Colombian teen's eyes. Both Sophie and Dahlia sit right next to their sobbing friend and try to comfort her. Aside from the Queen Bee of Rosewood High, the captain of the girls' soccer team was also very close to the seventeen-year-old Chinese teenager. Even though both girls knew each other since Kindergarten, Mei-Mei was the one who would turn everybody's frowns upside down.

Aguma asks, "Do you want me to take you home Maribel?"

Maribel looks up at Aguma with her red and swollen eyes. She was wonder what was up with him. She has never seen the muscular Chinese teenager act so kind to her.

"Sure thing Aguma because I think I need to rest up," says Maribel as she stands up, "I will see you two tomorrow."

Dahlia replies, "Sure thing Maribel and I think we should all go home after this."

"It sucks to know that Homecoming was ruined because somebody attack a student," says Wales.

Da Xiang was aware that E was still haunting the girls' and their lives for almost a week now. He was thinking that he or she was capable of hurting Mei-Mei.

"Should we go?" asks Da Xiang.

Dahlia replies, "Um sure thing Da Xiang because I just want to forget all of this."

Dahlia stands up and leaves with Da Xiang, while Maribel does the stay thing. She walks right next to Aguma and the two of them walks out of the school so they can go home. Both Sophie and Wales look at each once and they decide that they should go home. The blue haired French teenager assumes that on Monday Detective Linden was going to question them about the unknown assault on Mei-Mei.

"Let's go Wales," says Sophie.

The auburn haired English replies, "Sure thing Sophie."

As both teens leave Rosewood High School, a person wearing a dark green hoodie was standing there. The person walks away from the scene like nothing ever happen.

"Damn it," mutters the person.

In the Rodriguez household, Maribel was sitting down on the bathtub looking up at the ceiling. Steam appears because of the showerhead was emitting steaming hot water. She was remembering the moment where she saw her best friend bleeding in the chemistry classroom. The Puerto Rican-Colombian starts sobbing softly to herself.

"Why did this have happen? Why?" questions Maribel.

In the Puente household, Dahlia was inside her room in pajamas. Her light blonde hair was tied into a side ponytail. She was looking outside at the starry night skies at the moment. The seventeen year old Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager could not fall asleep because what happened at homecoming. A knock was heard as Dahlia continues starring at the night skies.

"Come in," says Dahlia.

The door opens and Mrs. Puente appears with a lavender and teal colored mug in her hands. Dahlia smiles at she sees the mug in her mother's hand.

Dahlia's mother says, "I brought you some of my homemade chamomile and lavender to help you sleep."

"Thank you mama," replies Dahlia as she takes the mug from her mother's hands.

Mrs. Puente says, "I know you feel bad about Mei-Mei. It was a scary moment for you, but at least you knew what to do to keep her alive at least."

"Of course mommy since you taught me some of the basics a few years ago," smiles the Panamanian-Uruguayan teen.

The brown haired woman states, "Yes that is true and you should check up on Mei-Mei tomorrow."

"That is what I am going to do with Sophie and Maribel. We are going to visit her tomorrow," responds Dahlia.

"That's good to and rest up mi hija," says Mrs. Puente.

She places a kiss on top of her youngest daughter's forehead and leaves the room. Dahlia takes a sip of her mother's chamomile and lavender tea and places it on the nightstand.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day," whispers Dahlia to herself.

Saturday comes along the way and the three girls are reunited with Mei-Mei the hospital. It has been almost week since Dahlia was out of the hospital for arsenic poison. Now it was for Mei-Mei's assault during homecoming.

"What happened to you during the night of homecoming?" asks Dahlia to her best friend.

The teal haired Chinese teen replies, "I was going to the bathroom and I saw this person wearing a dark green hooded sweater on."

"Did you see who it was?" questions Maribel.

Mei-Mei responds, "No I did not unfortunately. The person was wearing shades so I could not see their eyes."

"Did you recognize the voice?" asks Sophie.

Mei-Mei replies, "I did not know who's voice it was."

"It's okay if you do not know Mei-Mei, but I am sure that E probably sent that person to kill you," says Dahlia.

Mei-Mei states, "Maybe and I have ask you something."

"What is it Mei-Mei?" questions Maribel to her best friend.

Mei-Mei asks, "Did you tell Jae-Son that I was here?"

Sophie replies, "It was better not to tell him about any of this at all."

Dahlia and Maribel agree with Sophie since it was better of Jae-Son does not get involved. It was bad enough that Da Xiang knows about E ruining the girls' life. Their other friends and their significant others should not get involved with the situation.

"I understand because Jae-Son would be in risk anyway since he is Eunji's half brother," states Mei-Mei

Suddenly, there was vibrating sound in the hospital room. All the girls, not including Mei-Mei takes out their cellphones. Maribel and Sophie checks, but nothing was on the their phone screens. Dahlia slides her finger across the touch screen and sees that she has text message from somebody familiar.

_Meet me outside at Eunji's house at 10:00 PM. Come alone because we need to talk._

_-Hye Su_

_(PS: Come alone.)_

Sophie asks, "Who texted you Dahlia?"

"Hye Su," replies Dahlia as she looks at her phone.

Mei-Mei says, "Do not go Dahlia."

"Why?" questions Dahlia to her best friend, "Why should I not go?"

"Mei-Mei is right Dahlia. You remember what she did to you last night," states Mei-Mei.

Dahlia scoffs, "Whatever I am still going because I need to settle the score with this bitch."

"Stop making such brash decisions Dahlia. You do not know if this is a trap or not," retorts Sophie.

Maribel takes out her phone and says, "I am texting Da Xiang because you are not going to do this by yourself."

Dahlia sighs and lets Maribel text Da Xiang. She tells her best friend to make sure that Da Xiang is not in proximity between her and Hye Su. The Colombian-Puerto Rican teenager nods and starts texting the light blonde haired teen's boyfriend the information. What even happens between Hye Su and Dahlia was going to be between the girls and Da Xiang. Nobody else was going to be involved.

Hours have passed since visiting Mei-Mei at the hospital, Dahlia was sitting down in the front seat of Da Xiang's car.

"I did not know you have a car," comments Dahlia about her boyfriend's car.

Da Xiang replies, "My parents got it for me as a gift for getting my license to drive."

"I see," replies Dahlia as she stops right in front of Eunji's house, "Stop here."

"Alright Dahlia," states the Chinese teenager and parks his car on the opposite side of the street.

Dahlia gives a quick kiss on her boyfriend's lips and walks out the door. She crosses the street and stands on the front lawn of the Hyoengs' house. The light blonde haired teen looks at her cell phone and sees that it was nine sharp. She was hoping that Hye Su was going to keep her promise and to meet her at this spot. Suddenly, A tall Korean teenager appears wearing a dark gray suit on with a white tie on right in front of Dahlia.

"Who are you?" questions Dahlia to the Korean teenager.

The Korean teen approaches Dahlia and punches her directly in the same location Hye Su punched her yesterday night. Da Xiang was in shock as he saw Dahlia getting punched. Dahlia was on the grass and she tries to get up, but the mysterious Korean teenager continues pummeling Dahlia until she could not even get up. The takes out a knife and slashes Dahlia's cheek in an x pattern. Blood was quickly dripping from Dahlia's face. The teenager also gives a quick slash across her right shoulder blade.

"Ow!" screams Dahlia in agonizing pain.

Hidden in the shadows of the Hyoengs' house was the mischievous and smartass, Hye Su Hyoeng. She smiles at the sight of seeing the Queen Bee of Rosewood High School suffering.

"You can stop now Dae-Jung," says Hye Su as she approaches Dahlia's weaken body.

Dae-Jung replies, "Alright Ms. Hyoeng. This person should know that she should not be messing with the Kkangpae."

"Yes and you deserved it my sweet Dahlia," says Hye Su as she tugs Dahlia light blonde hair with force.

"Ow!" cries Dahlia in pain.

Hye Su continues pulling her hair until she stops. She walks away with Dae-Jung, leaving a injured Dahlia on the ground. Da Xiang immediately runs out from the car and rushes to his girlfriend's side.

"I am going to take you home," says Da Xiang.

Dahlia replies weakly, "No Da Xiang… I do not want my parents to freak out if they see me like this."

The black haired Chinese teenager sighs and replies, "I will take you to my place and I will try to take care of you."

"Thank you Da Xiang," states the blonde haired Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager.

Da Xiang lifts Dahlia and carries her bridal style to his car. It was better if Dahlia stays overnight at his place. His house was closer to the Hyoengs' house than it was to Dahlia's house. He opens the passenger door and lets Dahlia sit there. The ebony haired teenager puts on the seatbelt and closes the door on his dark blue Chevy Malibu LT Sedan.

He opens the driver's seat door and he goes inside the car. The Chinese teenager closes the door and starts driving the car right away. Dahlia was covered in bruises and she was holding her gut because she could not withstand the pain. The turquoise eyed teenager was terrified to know that was she just got into another problem.

Dahlia says, "I feel bad for falling into that trap."

"Don't blame yourself Dahlia. You was uncertain if all of this was true or not," states Da Xiang.

Da Xiang continues driving his dark blue colored car and parks his car in the driveway that was right next to his house. He was going take care of Dahlia for the night before she can go home tomorrow morning. Da Xiang manages to park the car and Dahlia removes her seatbelt and opens the door. She leaves the car, but she was trembling lightly. Da Xiang opens and closes the door and holds Dahlia by the waist.

"Ow!" yells Dahlia, "It hurts!"

Da Xiang says, "I apologize because I forgot that Dae-Jung punched you there."

"It's alright Da Xiang," replies Dahlia.

They walk slowly towards the door and Da Xiang takes out the keys from his coat pocket and he opens the door to his house.

"Da Xiang, where am I going to sleep tonight?" asks Dahlia.

Da Xiang replies, "You can sleep in my bed while I sleep on the couch."

"Why don't we sleep together?" questions Dahlia.

Da Xiang smiles and replies, "Alright! You can sleep with me, but let me tend your wounds alright."

The Chinese teenager opens the door and he walks with Dahlia by his side. They walk to the kitchen and Da Xiang slowly places Dahlia on a chair. The light blonde haired teen slowly sits down and the ebony haired teen leaves the room to get some medical supplies. Dahlia cannot believe that she was in her boyfriend's house. She reaches into her coat pocket and sees that her iPhone was undamaged from the fight. Dahlia starts texting Maribel.

_Maribel, I got into another problem. Hye Su and her friend named Dae-Jung beat the living crap out of me. You, Mei-Mei, and Sophie were right… I should have never went to Eunji's house tonight._

_-Dahlia_

She places her phone on the table and Da Xiang appears with a few supplies. Da Xiang sits next to his girlfriend and opens a both of hydrogen peroxide. He places some on a cotton ball and dabs it on to her right cheek. Dahlia applies pressure to it to make sure that bleeding would stop. The Chinese teenager also remove Dahlia's jacket to reveal a long gash across her right shoulder.

"You are lucky that you are alive from that attack," comments Da Xiang as she puts hydrogen peroxide on another cotton ball.

Dahlia replies, "I know and now I am an enemy of the Kkangpae."

"Who are they?" asks Da Xiang.

"The Korean Mafia. Hye Su has connections to them and I worry about Mei-Mei," says Dahlia.

The Chinese teenager replies, "I would be too because Jae-Son is also part of the Hyoeng family."

Dahlia lets go of the cotton ball and looks over at her cheek. The bleeding has stop. Da Xiang gets some dressing and some ointment so he can tend the wound on his girlfriend's cheek. He puts a dab of ointment on her cheek and puts the dressing on her cheek. The Chinese teenager uses an adhesive medical tape to hold the dressing in place. After he was done with the first wound and does the same process on Dahlia's right shoulder.

"All done," says Da Xiang.

Dahlia replies, "Thanks Da Xiang for tending my wounds"

"No problem at all Dahlia and I have to ask you something," replies Da Xiang.

The light blonde haired teenager questions, "What is it Da Xiang?"

"What are you going to wear for pajamas?" asks Da Xiang.

Dahlia just tells him to give her a t-shirt and some shorts to wear to make things easier. Da Xiang nods his head and walks upstairs to his room to get Dahlia something to wear. As he left the kitchen, Dahlia takes her cell phone out and sees Maribel's text message. She wrote:

_Thank goodness that you are alright Dahlia. Where are you right now?_

-Maribel

Dahlia immediately texts her best friend that she is staying over at Da Xiang's house. It was crazy that she was spending the night in her boyfriend's house. She sends a text message and at the same time, Dahlia's mother was calling her. Dahlia decides to immediately answers it because I know that her mother is probably worried sick.

"_Hello," says Dahlia on her phone_

Mrs. Puente asks, "Where are you?"

"I am at Da Xiang's house… I am going to stay there overnight," replies Dahlia.

_Dahlia's mother asks, "Why?"_

"I got hurt during a fight with Eunji's cousin Hye Su and some guy name Dae-Jung. I am alright since Da Xiang took care of my wounds," states Dahlia.

_Mrs. Puente replies, "Thank goodness you are alright Dahlia. You can stay there overnight because I know you trust Da Xiang. If you two have se-."_

"If Da Xiang and I are going to have sex, use protection. I know mother," replies Dahlia.

_Dahlia's mother says, "Good and I won't tell your father where you are."_

"Good and goodnight mother," replies Dahlia.

She hangs up the call and looks over to see it was Da Xiang. He has a pile of clothes in his hands.

"You can wear these Dahlia," says Da Xiang as he gives her the pile of clothes.

Dahlia replies, "Thank you very much Da Xiang."

The light blonde haired teenager stands up, takes her iPhone, and walks upstairs to the bathroom to get changed. As she was walking upstairs, she was constantly remembering the scene where the knife was near her. Dahlia was feeling a bit traumatized about the whole thing. She walks into the bathroom and locks. She strips her clothes one by one until she was in her bra and underwear. The Panamanian teenager changes into the white t-shirt and black shorts that Da Xiang gave her. After she puts on the clothes, she folds her own clothes neatly and places her phone on top.

As she opens the door, Da Xiang was already in pajamas and wonders how he does that.

"That was quick," comments the light blonde hair teenager.

Da Xiang replies, "I know and let's go to my bedroom so we can rest."

The Chinese teenage leads his girlfriend to his bedroom where she was going to sleep. Da Xiang was hesitant in letting his injured girlfriend sleep on the couch. As the two teens walks into a room, Dahlia was impressed on how Da Xiang's room was. There was training equipment, which was the reason why the Chinese has well-built body. The walls are painted a dark shade of yellow that resembles to a dull shade of gold. There was a lack in posters, but overall it is a decent room especially with the computer, the printer on a desk, and a shelf filled with books.

"You have a nice room," complients the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager.

Da Xiang replies, "Thanks very much."

He places his arms around her waist and pulls her closer. She places her lips on Da Xiang's lips. The semi-platinum blonde hair teenager does not hesitate into kissing the Chinese teenager. They move back until both of them land on the bed, with Dahlia on top of Da Xiang. The Hispanic teenage stops kissing Da Xiang and caresses his cheek lightly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asks the ebony haired Chinese teenager.

Dahlia replies, "That depends if you want to."

"I do not mind at all because there is nobody else in the house besides us," comments Da Xiang.

Dahlia responds, "Okay then and we should get started then."

The two teenagers starts removing their on shirts, leaving Da Xiang shirtless while Dahlia was wearing a light blue colored bra. Da Xiang flips his girlfriend over and he was now on top her. He places his arms around Dahlia's back and kisses girlfriend on lips. Both of them do not know about the consequences that goes with having unprotected sex. Neither teens pay close attention to it because of the love and lust that was interfering with their logic unfortunately.

By the next morning, turquoise eyes opens all of the sudden and sees that she was covered with a blanket. She then looks to her left to see Da Xiang, who was still asleep. The Panamanian- Uruguayan teenager was completely aware that she just had sex for the first time with her boyfriend. What she kind of forgot was that is that it was unprotected sex. Dahlia looks on her right and sees her phone on the night table. She takes her phone and checks if she has any messages. The semi-platinum blonde teenager reads the message and freezes all of the sudden.

_I heard about the Kkangpae attacking you last night. You are smart knowing that the Hyoengs' are a part of the Korean mafia. Last night was a steamy night between you and Da Xiang am I right._

_-E_

"Fuck," mutters Dahlia as she realizes her mistake.

* * *

**This ends is chapter eight of Pretty Little Bladers. What might happen to Dahlia after that night with Da Xiang? That is up to you to find out. For now, please read and review.**


	9. Congratulations

**Chapter 9: Congratulations **

**Quick Summary: After the ambulance takes Mei-Mei to the hospital, the Bladers encounter with Hye Sue Hyoeng once more. She and Dahlia had an argument which led to a punch towards the stomach for the light blonde haired Queen Bee. Mrs. Puente confronts her daughter and gives her a cup tea to relax her back to sleep. They both have a conversation regarding what happened to Mei-Mei tonight during homecoming. The next day, the Bladers encounter with their best friend who was in the hospital. She does not know who was her attacker, but she said that the person was wearing a dark green hoodie on and a pair of shades. Dahlia receives a text message from Hye Su. The text message lead to a assault on the Hispanic teen as Hye Su and a member of the Kkangpae beat Dahlia up. Da Xiang immediately takes care of Dahlia's wounds from the fight and a stay. The next morning, Dahlia finds out that she and Da Xiang had sex and E sends a text regarding the events that occurred Saturday night.**

* * *

"Oh my god," says Dahlia frantically.

The Chinese teenager wakes up and lifts his body up and sees Dahlia, who was looking frantic at the moment.

"Dahlia is something wrong?" questions Da Xiang.

Dahlia replies, "I found out we just had unprotected sex last night."

The ebony haired teenager looks a bit disappointed about the whole thing. He does not know what exactly to say to his girlfriend at the moment. It was shocking to know that they both did it for the first time ever. All the Chinese teenager can think is the consequences of what can happen because of it. Da Xiang quickly hugs his girlfriend and whispers some encouraging words to her.

The light blonde haired Panamanian says, "I am worried what would happen to us."

"Nothing bad is going to happen to us Dahlia. Everything is going to alright," responds Da Xiang.

He kisses her on the cheek and sees that it was nine in the morning. Da Xiang informs his girlfriend that they should get changed. She smiles and starts searching for her clothes so she can get changed into. A few moments after both teens got changed, they immediately leave house with everything they need. As Dahlia was about to go inside the car, Maribel, who was carrying some grocery bags appear. She rushes her toward friend to check on her.

"Is everything alright Dahlia?" questions Maribel.

Dahlia replies, "After the attack, I am alright. The only thing I got was two knife cuts, one on right cheek and one on my shoulder."

"Why would Hye Su and this Dae-Jung guy beat the crap out of you?" asks the ebony haired Puerto Rican-Uruguayan teen.

The light blonde haired teen replies, "Because I am target of the Kkangpae."

"The Korean Mafia is targeting you," says a puzzled Maribel.

Da Xiang replies, "Yes and we are aware the Hyoengs' are members of the Kkangpae."

"What are we going to say to Mei-Mei about Jae-Son?" questions the raven haired teen.

Dahlia replies, "I do not know if Jae-Son is aware of the activities of the Kkangpae at the moment."

"Let's just keep it between you, Da Xiang, Sophie, and I," says Maribel.

The light blonde haired Latina replies, "Sure thing because we do not want to startle Mei-Mei with this kind of news."

Dahlia immediately hugs her friend and Maribel does not hesitate into hugging her best friend. Maribel immediately leaves so she can take these bag of groceries home. The light blonde haired teenager walks and opens the passenger seat of her boyfriend's car. She sits down on the car, puts on her seatbelt, and closes the door. Da Xiang does the same thing and he closes the of his car.

"Are you ready to go home?" asks Da Xiang.

Dahlia replies, "Sure thing Da Xiang."

Da Xiang starts driving his car off the driveway and into the streets. The drive from the Chinese teen's house to Dahlia's house was a great fifteen minutes. That was because he was driving slightly slower than usual than today. It was for the fact that it was Sunday morning and nobody is usually on the streets at this time. Upon making it in front lawn of Dahlia's house, the Chinese teenager stops his car. Both teens step out of the car and walk towards the front door.

"So this is it Dahlia," says Da Xiang.

Dahlia replies, "I will talk to you later then."

"Alright then. I will talk you later then Dahlia," states the Chinese teenager.

He places his arms around his girlfriend's waist and kisses her lightly on the lips. Dahlia was enjoying this sweet sensation of this kiss in particular. She stops the kiss and releases herself from the grasp of her boyfriend. The light blonde Latina walks away and takes out the keys from her jacket pocket. She opens the door to her house and walks in. There was a delicious aroma surrounding the Puentes' house. Dahlia walks into the kitchen and sees that her father was in the kitchen.

Dahlia lies, "I am home from Maribel's house."

"That is good to hear and I aware that you got hurt before going to her house," states Mr. Puente.

Dahlia replies, "Yeah… Hye Su and some guy attacked me last night and Maribel took me to her place to stay for the night not to freak you guys out."

"At least you are alright Dahlia," replies Mr. Puente, "I am making strawberry banana pancakes. Do you want some?"

"Sure thing father because I know you make the best strawberry banana pancakes ever," compliments the semi-platinum blonde haired Latina.

Dahlia smiles, but she is really disappointed that she had to lie to her father about staying at Da Xiang's house yesterday night. She just wants to forget about what happened yesterday night. The former Nature Girl of Rosewood was getting into a lot problems before and even after Eunji's death.

Dahlia thought to herself, "What have I gotten into? First, working at Beojkkoch… Second, making out with my boss…. Third, E coming into my life…. Forth, being an enemy of the Kkangpae."

Mr. Puente places a plate with a stack of pancakes on them in front of his youngest daughter. The light blonde haired teenage takes the strawberry syrup from the table and places it over the pancakes She takes out a knife and a fork and she begins cutting the pancakes into smaller pieces. Dahlia takes a bite of her pancakes immediately. She was hungry and she did not get the chance to eat when she was with Da Xiang this morning. Another thing on her mind is about what happened between her and Da Xiang last night.

Two months have passed by since Dahlia's attack from the two Kkangpae members. Nothing much has happened between this gap except for Mei-Mei's return to Rosewood High that happened a month ago. E continues the torturous messages for the Bladers. In the halls of Rosewood High, Sophie and Dahlia are leaving their English class to go to the third floor. Dahlia, who has now shoulder length light blonde hair was probably hiding another secret from her friends.

"Can I tell you something Sophie?" asks Dahlia.

The light blue haired teenage replies, "What is it Dahlia?"

"I have been craving strawberry and mint flavored ice creams and flan lately," states the light blonde haired teenager.

Sophie replies, "I thought you hate flan."

"Yeah, it does seem weird that I would be craving flan," states the light blonde Latina.

Sophie was acting a bit suspicious now for the fact that her best friend is having this sudden sweet tooth. Dahlia is not the person who would eat sweets as craving.

"_Dahlia does not eat sweets as a craving," thought Sophie in her mind._

As Dahlia walks to her locker to get her sketchbook out. After the light blonde haired Latina opens her locker, both a pink and blue balloons floats with a note attached to it. Dahlia immediately opens the note and she was not surprised who wrote the note.

_Remember the night you and Da Xiang had two months ago.  
_

_-E_

On the bottom of the note, there was an unused pregnancy test attached to it Sophie immediately snatches the note from Dahlia's hand. She wanted to see who sent the balloons and the note. As she read the note, Sophie's green eyes turn towards Dahlia for some reason.

_"Why is E thinking that she is pregnant?" questions Sophie in her thoughts._

"Hey!" yells Dahlia

Sophie asks, "What did you and Da Xiang did two months ago?"

"Umm….We accidentally had unprotected sex that day," replies the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager to the French teen.

Sophie was in shock to hear this coming out from Dahlia's mouth. She never thought that Dahlia would do something like this especially for the fact that they were dating for a week at that time. The light blue wavy haired teenager wonders how does Dahlia get into these kind of messes. Sophie is aware that the light blonde haired Latina is smart girl, but she gets into problems once in a while.

Sophie states, "Plus E manages to sent you a pregnancy test."

Dahlia immediately snatches the note from Sophie's hand and takes the pregnancy test out. The Panamanian-Uruguayan eighteen year old was going to see if her prediction was right. She had thoughts about being pregnant after she had sex with her boyfriend. Dahlia walks to the bathroom so she can take the test. It was pretty much nerve-wracking for Dahlia since she did tell both her parents about what happened between her and Da Xiang a week after the lovely night they had together.

They were both disappointed in their daughter, but they informed Dahlia that if she was pregnant, they will support her no matter what. All of this was going through Dahlia's mind at the moment.

"Time to find out if I am pregnant or not," says Dahlia to herself.

The process of the a pregnancy test was simple. Dahlia just wishes that a minus sign shows to prove that she is not pregnant. As she was sitting down on the toilet, the light blonde teenager wonders if Da Xiang is even going to accept the baby in his life or not. Five minutes passed by quickly and Dahlia looks at the pregnancy test. There was a huge pink plus sign on it and tears slowly developed from the teen's eyes.

Dahlia cries out, "No!"

Sophie was waiting for Dahlia and decides to go inside an check on her. As she walks in, the light blue haired French teenager hears a loud sobbing sound. The seventeen year teenager immediately recognizes the sobbing sound as Dahlia's.

"Dahlia, come out," says Sophie.

A puffy eyed Dahlia appears from stall and looks over at her best friend. Dahlia approaches Sophie and immediately hugs her. She needs somebody to comfort her right now and Sophie was the only there. Tears continues flowing from Dahlia's beautiful light turquoise colored eyes. The French teenager recalls two months ago when she was crying because she killed Pilar Puente. Dahlia was there to comfort her. Now it was Sophie's turn to comfort her best friend.

Sophie states, "Everything is going to be alright."

"I am scared that Da Xiang is not going to accept the baby," stammers the shoulder length blonde haired teenager.

The emerald eyed teenager replies. "Da Xiang will never do that because he loves you and you love him."

"I feel so stupid for doing something like this," responds Dahlia.

Sophie says, "It was accidental and you don't have to blame yourself."

Dahlia sniffles and dries off her tears. It was nice enough that Sophie was here to support her. The light blonde haired teen recalls that she has a family, friends, and a boyfriend who would support her. Maybe being pregnant was not a bad idea at all if she was going to have this support. Both girls leaves the bathroom so they can go to their next class. Dahlia has to tell Da Xiang this news immediately.

By the time it was lunch, the Bladers are finally reunited once more again. Dahlia was looking over at Da Xiang, who was talking to Tsubasa. Since the Elena Marie breakup, Tsubasa was very close to Da Xiang as great friend. He has changed quite some bit since that day. The silver haired teenager was also hanging out with Daiyu more often since homecoming.

"Are you going to tell Da Xiang about you know what Dahlia?" asks Sophie.

Maribel questions, "Tell Da Xiang what?"

Dahlia replies, "E sent me a note with pink and blue balloons and a pregnancy test attached to it."

"Are you pregnant?" questions Mei-Mei.

The Latina replies, "The pregnancy test that E sent me says yes unfortunately and Da Xiang is the father."

"Wait! You are pregnant with my child!" exclaims a familiar voice.

Dahlia recognizes the voice immediately as her boyfriend's. She turns her head over to see that it was Da Xiang. The Chinese teenager shows an alarmed expression on his face. He could not believe he actually got Dahlia pregnant, which was serious of course. The consequences of what happened the night the Latina Queen Bee was attacked by the Kkangpae.

"Are you alright Da Xiang?" asks Dahlia with concern in her tone.

Da Xiang sighs and replies, "Yes I am and I cannot deny the fact that I am going to be a father."

"So are you accepting the responsibility of being the father of my unborn child?" questions the semi-platinum blonde haired Hispanic teen.

The Chinese teenage replies, "Yes Dahlia and I cannot believe something like this happened."

"Plus E seems to be aware of our love life because he or she went to my locker and sent me pink and blue balloons and a pregnancy test," replies the light blonde haired teenager.

Da Xiang was afraid of this of course. E would do anything that and that probably means to miscarry the unborn child that Dahlia has inside her. It would be better if the girls know who is E before something happens to Dahlia.

Maribel states, "Da Xiang, I need you take care of Dahlia. Make sure she does not do anything stupid or make brash decision."

"Hey!" yells Dahlia.

The Puerto Rican-Colombian replies, "I am being honest Dahlia and you should realize that you are pregnant."

"Maribel is right Dahlia. It's better to avoid any situations that endanger you and our child," states Da Xiang.

The ebony haired teenager replies, "We just want to protect you Dahlia because the last thing that anybody wants is seeing you grave."

"I understand and I promise not to make brash decisions that endangers my own life and my child's life," says Dahlia.

It was about time that Dahlia has grow up and maybe this pregnancy can make her wise enough to make sure she does not do anything stupid. Suddenly, Dahlia looks over at Mei-Mei and wonders if she should even say about the Kkangpae's existence.

Dahlia says, "I have to say something."

"What do you have to say Dahlia?" asks Mei-Mei.

Dahlia replies, "I think some of the members of the Kkangpae are working for E for some reason and I am their main target."

"Isn't the Kkangpae the Korean mafia?" questions the teal haired teenager.

Da Xiang replies, "Yes and I do not feel that Dahlia's attack was not a pure coincedence."

"Why do you say that Da Xiang?" questions Sophie.

The ebony haired Chinese teenager replies, "The Kkangpae is targeting Dahlia because of the time she quit her job a Beojkkoch a week ago."

"You mean that the Hyoengs' are a part of this mafia then," states Mei-Mei.

The emerald eyed teen responds, "No doubt about it!"

"That's insane Da Xiang!" yells Mei-Mei as she slams her hands against the table.

This immediately shocks everyone, especially Da Xiang. This is the first time Mei-Mei just gives a sudden outburst to anyone. The sweet Chinese girl was now looking furious at her friends. She cannot believe that her own friends believe that the Hyoengs' are part of some mafia.

Maribel states, "We do not know if Jae-son has connections with them or not."

"How long did you have to keep this secret for?" questions Mei-Mei for her friends.

Dahlia sighs and replies, "Two months since the day I was attacked by two of their members."

"Who are they?" asks Sophie.

The light blonde haired teenager replies, "Hye Su Hyoeng and Dae-Jung Hyoeng."

"Who's Dae-Jung?" questions Mei-Mei.

Sophie says, "I have never heard of his name before."

"Neither have I," replies Maribel.

Dahlia replies, "Jae-Son told me that he is not associated with the Kkangpae and he also told me that Dae-Jung is his younger brother. He was the one who left me slash my right cheek in a x-pattern."

Da Xiang recalls the night his girlfriend was attacked by both Korean teenagers. He remembers the moment where Dae-Jung cuts her cheek in a x-pattern. The x on the Latina's cheek was never to disappear since it is going become a scar soon enough. That did bring some relief for Mei-Mei because she is glad that her boyfriend was not involved with them.

"Thank you Dahlia for talking to Jae-Son," says Mei-Mei.

The Panamanian-Uruguayan teen replies, "No problem and I also know that Jae-Son would not do something like this."

From a far, Hye Su and Dae-Jung over hear the conversation between Dahlia and her friends.

"The bitch knows too much about us," says Hye Su.

Dae-Jung replies, "I know, but I think we should take it easy on her since she is pregnant."

"True and I think Mistress E should kill Dahlia after she gives birth to her baby," states Hye Su.

Dae-Jung replies, "That would better because it would be wrong to kill a vulnerable young lady. Plus, they are unaware for the fact that I almost their little friend in chemistry room during homecoming."

"Of course because nobody knows who you are since you transferred here just two months ago my dear Dae-Jung," says the fifteen year old Korean teenager.

* * *

**This ends Chapter 9 of Pretty Little Bladers. Like the surprise I planned for this story? Why is Kkangpae working with E and who is Mistress E to be exact? For now, please read and review.**

**A/N: Dahlia's age changes from 17 to 18 from Chapter 9 on (because of the two month time skip).**


	10. Heartbeats, Breakups, and Alcohol

**Chapter 10: Heartbeats, Breakups, and Alcohol**

**Quick Summary: After remembering what happened Saturday night, Dahlia was now frantic because she did something beyond from stupid. Da Xiang comforts her telling her that everything is going to be alright. That meant nothing of course to Dahlia. Two months passed since the attack at Eunji's house and Rosewood Queen Bee was possibly hiding another secret that might effect not her, but her boyfriend. E sends pink and blue balloons in Dahlia's locker in it with a note and a pregnancy test inside the note. A few minutes later, Dahlia receives the shocking new that she was pregnant and she has no doubt that the father was indeed Da Xiang. During lunch, the Bladers talk about this pregnancy, which shocked Da Xiang as he found that Dahlia was pregnant. In the other side of the lunch area, Hye Su and Dae-Jung realize that Dahlia knows too much about the Kkangpae. They say that Mistress E is going to kill Dahlia after the pregnancy is over.**

* * *

"So are you going to tell mother and father that you are pregnant?" questions Roxanna.

Dahlia replies, "The problem is that I took one of those home pregnancy test in the school bathroom and it ended up positive."

"I see and I am going to make you an appointment with my ob-gyn for today," says the older Puente sibling.

The younger Puente sibling replies, "Thank you very much Roxanna."

"If you are pregnant like you saw you are, you and Da Xiang have to break the news to mom and dad," informs Roxanna to her younger sister.

Dahlia states, "I know and they are going to freak out about the whole thing, especially father."

Roxanna tells her younger sister to sit down while she tries to call her ob-gyn. The brunette even wonders why would her baby sister do something so serious.

"_Hello," says a female voice._

Roxanna asks, "Can make a walk-in appointment with Doctor Winters for today?"

_"Sure thing and who is this appointment for," replies the receptionist._

The Panamanian-Uruguayan young lady states, "For Dahlia Puente."  
_  
"Is she a new patient?" questions the receptionist._

Roxanna says, "Yes."

_"Okay and Dahlia can come between 3:00 to 6:00 today," says the female receptionist._

The russet haired Hispanic woman replies, "All right and thank you very much."

Roxanna immediately hangs up the call and stares at her younger sister with her light turquoise colored eyes. A small smile appears on the older Puente sibling.

"We are going immediately after school to Doctor Winters okay Dahlia," informs the turquoise eyed young woman.

Dahlia replies, "Okay and I will meet you in front of the school."

"Sure thing Dahlia and I think Da Xiang should come too," responds Roxanna.

The semi-platinum blonde haired teenager replies, "I will tell because I want him to know as much I want to know."

Roxanna understands that Dahlia really wants Da Xiang to be involved in her life more especially for fact that she is carrying his child inside of her. All the older sibling can do is smile of course. The chocolate haired twenty-three year old sees how mature the light blonde haired Hispanic teenager is taking this news. Roxanna writes a note to her younger sister so she can give it to her teacher. She gives the note to Dahlia and the blonde haired teenager accepts the note.

She then walks out from her older sister's office and down the halls of Rosewood High School once again. Even though Dahlia is acting mature about being pregnant, but she realizes that she is hiding too many secrets from the people she loves.

"How can live a normal life if I have all of these secrets?" questions Dahlia.

As she walks into the gymnasium, Dahlia looks over to see that everybody was in their sweatpants and t-shirts already.

A male voice says, "You are late Ms. Puente."

"I have a note from my older sister that I was with her today Mr. Collins," responds the Panamanian-Uruguayan eighteen year old.

She gives Mr. Collins the note and the blonde haired older man looks over at the note. He sees that it was handwritten by Roxanna and not her younger sister.

Mr. Collins states, "Thank you."

"It's not a problem at all Mr. Collins," replies Dahlia

"Just get changed," comments the middle aged man.

Dahlia walks away with her bag and looks over at Sophie, who was stretching. She then walks into the locker room so she can get changed into her gym clothes. As she changes into her clothes, Dahlia takes out her iPhone and she immediately texts Da Xiang about her appointment. She wrote:

_Da Xiang, can you please meet me in front of school after school. I am going to find out today if I am pregnant or not and I need you come with me._

_-Dahlia _

She sends the text message immediately to her boyfriend. Dahlia changes into her gym clothes and she places her iPhone in her light gray colored hoodie. As she walks out from the locker room, the eighteen year old Panamanian-Uruguayan young over and sees Sophie. The light blue haired French seventeen year old was stretching until her emerald green eyes look over at Dahlia.

"You are finally here," says Sophie.

Dahlia sits downs right to her best friend and replies, "Yes and I have to go to the ob-gyn with Roxanna and possibly Da Xiang after school."

"I see and I know you are going through a lot, but you need to stay strong Dahlia. E is still on our tracks and we need to know who wants to ruin our lives immediately," states the seventeen year old French teenager.

The light blonde haired teenager sighs and responds, "I wish we can do that, but E is playing around his or her way. She wants each of us dead and I am afraid that I am going to die first."

"Maybe E is going switch targets once again like the last time when E switched from you to Mei-Mei," says Sophie.

Dahlia comments, "E's unpredictability is similar to Eunji's in a way because she is more unpredictable than I was."

"I know what you mean, but Eunji is dead," replies the emerald eyed female.

The turquoise eyed teenager states, "True, but I do not know who shows that so we can eliminate our choices on who is E."

From there, both girls decide to continue stretching their muscles until Mr. Collins informs his students that they are going to play volleyball. Dahlia was happy that they are going to play that sport, but she wants to be careful when she is playing. The last thing she wants is to have a miscarriage because the Panamanian-Uruguayan teen wants to have fun of course.

In the cooking classroom, Mei-Mei was cutting up carrots for a carrot cake that Mrs. Reyes wants. Suddenly, her phone starts vibrating all of the sudden. The Hispanic older woman looks over at the teal haired Chinese teenager with her hazel colored eyes.

"Can I answer this call outside the classroom Mrs. Reyes?" asks Mei-Mei.

Mrs. Reyes smiles and replies. "Sure thing Mei-Mei."

Mei-Mei immediately walks out from the classroom so she can answer the call. The violet eyed teenager takes out her cell phone and sees that it was Jae-Son. She of course wants to answer the call because she needs to know what he wants with her.

"Jae-Son, what is wrong?" asks Mei-Mei.

_Jae-Son says to his girlfriend, "I found out that you have been stealing money from my safe."  
_  
"Stop accusing me of stealing your money Jae-Son!" yells Mei-Mei.

_The Korean male yells back, "Stop lying Mei-Mei! I know you have been stealing money from me!"  
_  
"I do not want to talk about this anymore," complains the violet eyed teenager to her boyfriend.

_Jae-Son replies, "Me too Mei-Mei because our relationship is over. I am breaking with you."_

Mei-Mei freezes as Jae-Son hangs up on the other line. She could not believe that it was over between the two of them. The violet eyed teenager sits down in the hallways of Rosewood High. Tears slowly develop from her eyes because she could not believe that Jae-Son found out that she stole money from him. The bells rings all of the suddenly and Mei-Mei stands up because she needs to get her stuff from the classroom.

In the second floor girls' bathroom, Maribel takes out a water bottle that contains a pink liquid inside it. The Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager take a quick drink of the pink liquid. There was a strong scent of alcohol coming from the water bottle. Maribel was enjoy the drink until Daiyu walks into the bathroom and smells the alcohol in the room. The ebony haired Chinese teenager sees Maribel drinking a pink liquid.

"Maribel, are you crazy?!" yells Daiyu.

Maribel closes the bottle and puts it away in her bag. She looks over and sees that the seventeen year old Chinese girl was standing there. She was infuriated at the ebony haired Hispanic teenager

Maribel says, "I can explain."

"You are drinking alcohol in school," states Daiyu.

The Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager replies, "Yes because I am an alcoholic of course, but nobody knows this."

"Not even Dahlia or Mei-Mei?" questions the seventeen year old teenager

Maribel says, "Nope."

The Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager walks ways from the seventeen year old Chinese girl so she can get to her next class on time. Daiyu wonders if she should tell Dahlia about it or not. The raven haired teen was close to all the Bladers since they were younger.

"What should I do?" asks Daiyu to herself.

By the time the time school was over, Dahlia was waiting outside not just for Roxanna, but also her boyfriend. She wants Da Xiang to be present for this appointment as well.

"Dahlia!" exclaims a voice.

The eighteen year old Panamanian teenager turns her head over and sees that it was Da Xiang.

"Thank goodness you are here Da Xiang," says Dahlia.

Da Xiang replies, "I got your message and I want to come to this appointment with you to see what are you saying is true."

"Thank you very much Da Xiang. I want to double check if I am truly pregnant or not," replies the light blonde haired teenager.

As the two Rosewood students continue having their conversation, Roxanna looks over to see that both her younger sister and her boyfriend are here. She really wants Da Xiang to be involved with what is going on between the two.

Roxanna says, "We should get going."

"Yes we should because I do want to be late for the appointment with Doctor Winters," comments Dahlia.

Both Dahlia and Da Xiang follow the older Puente family member to a dark red colored car. Da Xiang opens the back door of car and tells his girlfriend to go inside. The light blonde haired teen walks into the car and sits down in the back. She puts on her seatbelt while Da Xiang goes inside the car and sits right next to her. He looks at his Hispanic girlfriend and sees that she is worried about the whole thing. The older Puente sibling was driving the car to Doctor Winters' office

The Chinese teenager says, "Do not look worry Dahlia because it you are pregnant like you say, we have to be strong no matter what."

He caresses Dahlia's right cheek and traces the x-pattern that was there. Da Xiang gazes at the Latina's light turquoise eyes until he plants a kiss on top her forehead. Dahlia blushes a light shade of crimson, which makes Da Xiang smiles as his reaction. Roxanna was driving the car as both teens were keeping each other company.

"Da Xiang, I have something to ask you," says Dahlia.

Da Xiang asks, "What concerns you Dahlia?"

"What is going to happen to between us after our child is going to be born?" questions Dahlia.

The ebony haired teenager replies, "I do not have the answer at moment, but I have something to say. Remember what I told you yesterday about that I am going to be with you each step of the way."

"Thank you," whispers Dahlia to her boyfriend

"How much longer until we arrive to our destination?" asks Da Xiang.

Roxanna replies, "We are almost there."

Dahlia's heart was beating faster as she was thinking about what is going to happen. Roxanna immediately stops the car, which meant that they are finally here. Da Xiang removes his seatbelt and opens the back door. He gets out of the car first and following him was Dahlia. The eighteen year old closes the door behind her.

"Are you ready Dahlia?" questions Roxanna to her younger sister.

The light blonde haired teenage replies, "Yes I am."

The three of them walks into the office and there was nobody in the office except for the receptionist. The twenty-three year old young lady approaches the desk and tells her that Dahlia has an walk-in appointment with Doctor Winters. Dahlia was sitting patiently with Da Xiang while Roxanna was doing the paperwork for new patients. She looks up at a ceiling recalling to night she had with Da Xiang two months ago. The eighteen year old teenager remembers what the Chinese teen whispered into her ear.

Da Xiang was looking at Dahlia and he can tell tense she was at the moment. He can sense it because the Panamanian-Uruguayan shows it well in her expression. The ebony haired Chinese teenager grabs Dahlia immediately and she turns her head over and sees Da Xiang holding her hand.

"There is no reason why should be acting tense. You know that everything is going to be alright," says Da Xiang.

Dahlia stammers, "B-But what ab-,"

"Like what I say before, I am going to be by your side during your pregnancy because we both need to face this responsibility together," replies Da Xiang.

Dahlia smiles because she recalls Da Xiang is a very loyal person to the people he cares about. There is no way denying it because remember the when he was by her side while they were still friends at the time. The Chinese teenager is still like that because he cares for Dahlia more than anything else in the world, which makes Dahlia.

"Dahlia Puente," says a female voice

Roxanna replies, "I will be waiting here for you Dahlia. Da Xiang you should go with her."

"Okay Roxanna and we should get going Dahlia," says Da Xiang.

The Panamanian teenage replies, "Of course we should go."

Both teens stand up and looks over at doctor, who was revealed to be Doctor Winters. The doctor was a tall peach colored skinned woman with beautiful hazel colored eyes and shoulder length straighten auburn colored hair. Dahlia was wonder how far she is along during this pregnancy that she believes that she was pregnancy despite the doubts she has.

"You two can walk into this room," says Doctor Winters.

The light blonde haired teenager walks into first and sits on the huge chair that was there. Da Xiang was sitting on the chair for where the guests sit and Doctor Winters walks into the room. She closes the door behind her and sees both teens in the room.

Doctor Winters asks, "Why are you here for Dahlia?"

"I found out today from a home pregnancy test that I was pregnant, but I am unsure if I am pregnant not or not," says Dahlia.

The auburn haired older woman replies, "I see and do have any symptoms that relate with pregnancy."

"I missed my period for the last two to three months, I have cravings for ice cream and flan, and plus I have very serve vomiting also since last month," informs Dahlia.

Doctor Winters write all this information that Dahlia just said to her. She stands up and gets a few stuff because she wonders if the Panamanian teens information was good enough to prove that she is pregnant.

"We are going to do a trans-vaginal ultrasound, so you must undress from the waist down," says Doctor Winters.

Da Xiang asks, "Can I please excuse myself?"

"If you are uncomfortable about this, you can leave if you want," comments Doctor Winters.

The Chinese teenager replies, "Thank you very and I will be in the waiting room Dahlia."

"Sure thing and I will tell you what happens," says Dahlia.

With that said, Da Xiang leaves the room so he can he wait patiently in waiting room. Doctor Winters closes the door and tells Dahlia to do what she said early. It takes about a few minutes to early before she was lying on a table with her legs covered and they had something that supporting was it. Dahlia was a bit nervous for what was going to happen next. She felt something uncomfortable going inside her. Doctor Winter was looking at the screen if something was wrong. She suddenly hears something very familiar from the machine as she was scanning Dahlia. Dahlia also hears it too and looks at the screen.

The auburn haired woman and sees a small thing that was inside her. It was so small, but she was certain what was it.

Doctor Winters, "Looks like you are right Dahlia because there is no denying that you are pregnant. I can see the baby's heart and it beating also"

Dahlia was now shocked because she was actually pregnant with Da Xiang's child no doubt about it. She wonders how far she was into this entire pregnancy.

"How far along I am?" questions Dahlia.

Doctor Winters replies, "You are nine weeks pregnant Dahlia and there is no doubt about it."

"I see and can I have the ultrasounds picture of my baby," wonders Dahlia.

Doctor Winters states, "Sure thing Dahlia."

Dahlia was happy to know that she is pregnant and all of that, but she wonders how Da Xiang and her parents are going to react to the entire now since it is truly. Tears starts to develop as the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenage hears the baby's heart beat After all of this ends, Dahlia was fully clothed holding the ultrasound pictures of the unborn baby inside of her. it was official. The Queen Bee of Rosewood High was expecting a child

"I want you to make an appointment with me in 2 ½ months because that is when we are going to determine the gender of the baby," says the auburn haired doctor.

Dahlia replies "Okay then and I will make my appointment immediately.'

With that said, the eighteen year old Panamanian-Uruguayan leaves the room and walks into the waiting room. Da Xiang immediately stands up and sees Dahlia holding something in her hands.

"Is everything alright?" questions Da Xiang.

Dahlia replies, "I was right Da Xiang… I am nine weeks pregnant with your child."

She hands her boyfriend the ultrasound scans so he can see the baby that she is carrying inside of her. He could not actually believe all of this because he never thought about being father.

"You are going to be daddy," whispers Dahlia into her boyfriend's ears.

The Chinese teenager hugs the Hispanic teen gently and smiles all of the sudden. Even though he was eighteen, he makes a promise to Dahlia that he is going to be the best father ever.

"Now it is time to that we tell your parents this news," says Da Xiang.

Dahlia replies, "I know… I know…"

In the other side of Rosewood, Maribel was still drinking her pink drink that was in the bottle. Daiyu was the first person to realize that she was drinking alcohol. She did not care much until she sees Sophie walking down the streets with Wales. The French teen looks over at Maribel, who was drinking something and she can smell what it is. She recognize that strong scent as alcohol.

"Maribel is an alcoholic," mutters Sophie to herself.

* * *

**That ends chapter 10 of Pretty Little Bladers. This chapter had a lot of secrets that were revealed. There are going to be more secrets revealed later on. But for now, please read and review.**


	11. PowErful ExposurEs

**Chapter 11: PowErful ExposurEs**

**Quick Summary: Roxanna assists her younger sister and her pregnancy problem to make an appointment with Doctor Winters. Dahlia assumes the E is Eunji because who is the most unpredictable. That was eliminated of after Sophie states that Eunji is dead. Mei-Mei gets a call from an infuriated Jae-Son about Mei-Mei stealing money habits. Jae-Son decides to end this two year relationship with Mei-Mei. Daiyu finds out the Maribel is alcoholic. Dahlia on the other found out that she was indeed pregnant, but she did not know she was 9 weeks pregnant along though. Sophie and Wales finds Maribel, who was drinking alcohol in public.**

* * *

Wales and Sophie are shocked to see that Maribel was drinking alcohol in public. Sophie then recalls when Maribel enter the shot contest during Jae-Son's party. She managed to defeat her opponent with so much ease, which can explain why Maribel can tolerate alcohol very well. The light blue French teenager runs towards Maribel.

"Sophie! Wait up!" yells Wales as he follows her.

Sophie quickly snatches the water bottle from Maribel's hand. Maribel looks over and sees it was her best friend Sophie who took the bottle from her. The emerald eyed teen dumps the pink alcohol into the sewers so Maribel cannot drink from it.

Maribel asks, "Why did you do that for Maribel?"

"It is for your own good Maribel. You are killing yourself with all this alcohol," says Sophie.

The Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager looks over at Sophie with her pale green colored eyes. There is no doubt that Sophie was worried about Maribel because she does not want to see her like this. Wales manages to catch up with Sophie and sees that both friends are trying to have a conversation.

Maribel states, "You are right Sophie… I am killing myself with all this alcohol in my system. It's been like this for the last four to fives years now."

"You started drinking about the time your brother died during the war," replies the French seventeen year old female.

The raven hair teen nods her head yes because she knows Sophie was definitely right about it. It was hard to know that her friend is going through this because of a family. Tears start to develop from Maribel's eyes and she approaches Sophie all of the sudden. She immediately hugs Sophie because all that the Latina was to cry. The pastel blue haired French teenager immediately hugs her sobbing best friend.

Sophie whispers to her best friend, "Everything is going to be alright Maribel. I promise you are going to stop your drinking habit."

"Thank you Sophie! I promise that I am not going to drink more alcohol because I want to be alive and healthy!" cries out Maribel.

"No problem at all Maribel. Do not forget that the four of us have to stick together during the bad and the good times Maribel. We can all work this out together," whispers Sophie into her best friend's ear.

In Mei-Mei's house, the teal haired seventeen year old was sobbing loudly in her bedroom. She could not believe that Jae-Son has broken up with her today because of her secret. Mei-Mei thought that Jae-Son will never know that she was stealing money from him. That was a complete lie after two years of dating because he did find out about. What was also bad is that she has lied to her boyfriend about it.

Every single time the older Korean male asks the seventeen year old Chinese teen about the money, Mei-Mei would often lie to him and telling him to stop accusing her. Now her secret is out, what could she do know. The break up was very painful and she needs to relieve the pain she has in her heart. The teal haired Chinese teen stands up and looks inside one of her drawers. Inside one of the draws was a razor blade that was wrapped in paper. She removes the paper from razor blade.

"Another cutting day for me," says Mei-Mei.

She then uses the razor blade and she cuts herself from her right shoulder. The blood was oozing from the gash she has on her shoulder. She continues cutting herself on her right should until she stops. Mei-Mei wraps the bloody razor in red construction paper and hides it. The Chinese teenager cleans the blood from her arm to make sure that blood was gone. There are small cuts on her right shoulder that seem to be slightly visible to the naked eye.

The violet eyed teenager whispers, "Much better now for sure."

In the Puentes' house, Dahlia and Da Xiang are sitting in smaller couch and they are looking over at Dahlia's parents. It was time for them to know that their youngest daughter is expecting a child. She was wondering how they are going to react to the situation.

Mr. Puente asks, "What do you two want to tell us?"

"Remember the time that I told you that I had sex with Da Xiang almost two months ago?" questions Dahlia to her parents.

Mr. Puente replies, "Yes and I know this relates well to what happened two months ago."

"Yes and I have to tell you that I am nine weeks pregnant with Da Xiang's child," responds the light blonde haired teenage to her parents.

Both Mr. and Mrs. Puente were kind of shocked to hear that their daughter was pregnant. Dahlia closes her eyes because she needs to take some deep breaths after saying this to her parents. Tears start to trickle from the Latina's beautiful pale turquoise colored eyes. Da Xiang looks over to see that Dahlia was still disappointed to herself about the whole thing. Even though she wants to keep the child, Dahlia knows what she did was wrong since she never thought about the consequences. Mr. Puente approaches his youngest daughter all of the sudden. He touches Dahlia's shoulder and there was a smile on his face.

The older light blonde haired man says, "Thank you for being honest Dahlia. I see that you are scared about this pregnancy and I want to know that I am going to support you."

"So will I Dahlia," says Mrs. Puente as she stands up.

Mr. Puente replies, "Even though you are pregnant, you know there is a way that we can help you to continue your education."

"What is it?" questions Dahlia.

Mrs. Puente tells her daughter, "You know Rosewood High has a homebound schooling program right."

"The same one Daiyu was in when she had Wilms' Tumor," replies the young light blonde haired student.

Mrs. Puente replies, "Yes and you take into consideration about that. Talk to Roxanna or whoever you guidance counselor is about it."

Dahlia seems to be impressed by this idea because she wants to continue education for sure. Taking into consideration that she is going to taught in the comforts of her home was not a bad idea.

"Plus Da Xiang can stay with you if he wants to move into our house," informs Dahlia's father.

Da Xiang says, "Thank you very much for the offer, but take to consideration that your daughter is in the early stages of her pregnancy."

"I know and she is going to have the full support from us and also your support too," responds Mr. Puente.

Da Xiang and Dahlia look at each other and they smile at one another. The light blonde haired teen hugs her boyfriend and gives the Chinese eighteen year old a kiss on the cheek. Both Mr. and Mrs. Puente can tell that both Dahlia and Da Xiang really do love each other. They never thought that Da Xiang was bad person because they are aware on what morals and values the Chinese teenager has.

"I promise that I am going to be responsible especially when our child comes," states Da Xiang.

Dahlia replies, "Thank you Da Xiang… It makes feel a bit content that you are accepting all of this because I know you are going to be a great father."

"And you are going to be a great mother," responds the Chinese teenager to his girlfriend.

Mr. Puente says, "They are such a interesting couple Sofia. These two reminds of us when we younger."

"I know what you mean Theo. Both Dahlia and Da Xiang are perfect for one another because they are quite compatible in personality and many other aspects of them," comments the russet haired older woman about her daughter and her boyfriend.

The next day occurs and it was a very difficult day for one of the Blader. Dahlia was fifteen minutes late to Mrs. Thyme class due to her severe morning sickness. Another thing that occurs is that Mei-Mei was not in school today. It seems weird for Dahlia and other Bladers because Mei-Mei never misses school.

"This sucks!" yells Dahlia.

Maribel replies, "Of course it is going to suck because you have bad morning sickness."

"I know because I already feel crappy about it," states the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager, "being pregnant is not easy business."

The ebony haired Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager replies, "Yeah and that is why people wait to get married before having babies."

"Don't scold me Maribel because I am very hormonal and you do not mess with anybody who is like that," comments Dahlia about messing with her.

The pale green eyed Hispanic decides to stop talking with her slightly hormonal best friend because she does not want have problems with her. Maribel was afraid of Dahlia, which is quite impossible because the light blonde haired Latina is never scary. As these two walk the halls of Rosewood High, there was a huge crowd surrounding an area. Da Xiang, who manages to join with Dahlia and Maribel was wondering what is going.

Maribel says, "Dahlia, you stay with Da Xiang because I do not want you to get hurt."

"Alright," replies Dahlia as she stands right next to Da Xiang.

The ebony haired Latina hears the students chanting the word fight all over the area. Being the tallest member of the Bladers, Maribel sees who it was fighting. She was in shock to see who were the two students fighting at the moment. It was Sophie against Hye Su and Maribel pushes everybody away so she can help the light blue haired teen. As Hye Su tries to land another punch, somebody immediately grabs her wrist. The young Korean teen turns her head over and see it was Maribel.

Sophie says weakly, "M-Maribel…"

"Stop beating up people who can't fight. That is just fucking wrong you bitch," says Maribel to Hye Su.

Hye Su screams, "Let go of me!"

"No because I have a request. You against me today after school by the football field," replies Maribel.

Everybody gasps as everyone heard Maribel's request. The raven haired teenager was going to fight Hye Su. It was not crazy because this Latina knows how to defend herself and also fight. Hye Su smirks at Maribel because does not know who the Latina is messing with.

Hye Su says, "I deny your challenge."

The fifteen year old Korean teenager releases herself and leaves the sight of the fight. Maribel helps up an injured Sophie, who was covered with two to three bruises at least. She was wondering what was going on in the mind of violent Korean teen.

"Are you alright Sophie?" questions Maribel.

Sophie replies, "Yeah I am alright."

"That is good and I am wondering what is Hye Su's problem with us," comments the biracial seventeen year old.

The pale skinned teenage responds, "I wonder the same thing, but at least this fight is over with."

"Sophie, are you okay?" questions a familiar voice.

Sophie turns her head over to see it was her boyfriend Wales. He wondering what was going on until he saws the bruises on her and on her arms.

Sophie replies, "I am alright at least Wales. Maribel came and saved me from Hye Su's wrath."

"Why is Hye Su fighting against you?" asks the ginger haired British teenager.

Sophie says, "She was gossiping about me and I told her to stop."

"Hye Su is not the kind of person who is not into gossip, but maybe I am wrong," states Maribel.

The pale haired adolescent replies, "I know, but at least I am alive from what she did to me."

"I know what you mean because Hye Su almost left Dahlia dead two months ago," comments Wales about Hye Su's fight against Dahlia.

Maribel replies, "Hye Su had help the night when Dahlia was attacked. Plus I was wondering something else."

"What is it?" questions Sophie.

The ebony haired Hispanic states, "I am wondering why is Mei-Mei is not here."

"It is not like her to miss school," comments Wales about Mei-Mei's attendance.

Sophie responds, "That is true of course Wales because Mei-Mei is known to having perfect attendance since Kindergarten."

Suddenly, a vibrating sound was heard from Sophie's cell phone. She was wondering who was texting her at this moment. As she looks at the message and it said:

_Sophie, I thought you are capable of killing Hye Su. You really have left you guard down too much since you killed Pilar_.

-E

Wales looks over at the text message and says, "You killed Dahlia's cousin."

The British teenager was in shock as he saw the text message. Maribel looks over at the message and she was also in state of shock. They never thought that Sophie was capable of doing something this serious.

"Does Dahlia even know you killed her cousin?" questions Maribel.

Sophie stays speechless about the whole thing and runs away from her boyfriend and best friend. She passes Da Xiang and Dahlia on the way, which worries Dahlia all the sudden. The young couple approaches the auburn haired teenager and also the ebony haired teenager to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong with Sophie?" questions Dahlia.

Wales replies, "Somebody named E sent Sophie a text message about why she did not kill Hye Su during the fight like when she killed Pilar."

"Do you even know about this Dahlia?" questions Maribel.

Dahlia sighs and replies, "Yes and I was disappointed at her, but that did not mean our friendship was in danger."

"You forgave her?" questions Da Xiang.

The eighteen year old semi-blonde haired teenager says, "Yes and we should talk to her."

"I agree," replies Maribel.

Both a pregnant Dahlia and Maribel rushes over to find Sophie. They are extremely worried about the French teenager. Wales looks over at Da Xiang, who standing there.

"Are you going to comfort her?" questions Da Xiang.

Wales replies, "I am not sure what should I do. If my girlfriend is a murderer, I should not be comforting her."

"That is insane Wales!" yells Da Xiang, "Sophie still loves you and you call her a murderer!"

"Butt out of this Da Xiang!" screams Wales at the Chinese teenager.

Da Xiang replies, "You do not know if it was an accident or not. Maybe Sophie never had the intention of killing Pilar."

"Da Xiang is right," says another voice.

Both guys turn their heads over to see it was Tsubasa. The silver haired teenager was a witness to the two male teenagers and their argument.

Wales retorts, "Do not butt in this Tsubasa."

"You do not what these girls are going through right now because there is somebody who is torturing their lives," replies Tsubasa.

Da Xiang states, "You know about E."

"E was the person who sent me pictures of Elena Marie kissing Mr. Hyoeng and texted me about somebody else dating Eunji's father," comments the silver haired Japanese teenage.

Wales questions, "Who is this E person?"

"We do not know who E is, but I know that person is ruining Dahlia's and the other girls' lives," comments Da Xiang.

Tsubasa asks, "How do you know this?"

"This E person knows about my love life with Dahlia and they knew about Dahlia's pregnancy before she knew," comments Da Xiang.

Wales and Tsubasa exclaims, "Dahlia is pregnant?!"

"Nine weeks pregnant to be exact because of the night we had two months ago when Dahlia was attacked by Hye Su and Jae-Sung," explains Da Xiang as he places his hand on his forehead.

The golden brown eyed teenager replies, "Good luck with that Da Xiang."

"I am going to need it," responds the dark haired Chinese teenager.

The guys continue talking about E, while the girls are in the bathroom looking for Sophie. Maribel was wondering why did Dahlia forgive Sophie for something this serious. Suddenly they hear a soft crying sound and they wonder if it was Sophie or not.

Dahlia knocks on the stall and asks, "Sophie, are you there?"

"Go away!" yells Sophie.

Dahlia replies, "We just want to talk."

"Just leave me alone!" screams the light blue haired teenager from the bathroom stall.

Dahlia sighs and tells Maribel not to bother Sophie. It was a better idea if they leave Sophie alone. Maribel listens to her best friend and they both decide to leave the bathroom stall. The light blue haired teenager stops crying and peeks from the stalls to see her best friends leave. She starts to feel a bit guilty for the fact that Dahlia was trying help her. Sophie opens the bathroom stall and sees a person wearing a dark green hoodie on. She recognizes her face immediately.

"Selen," says Sophie, "You are E."

Selen replies, "Not exactly because I am not the mastermind of all of this."

"What do you mean mastermind?" question Sophie.

The dark skinned Brazilian teenager replies, "I am not one calling the shots here. The only thing I did was trying to poison Dahlia's food with arsenic the night she quiet her job."

"You bitch!" yells Sophie.

Selen takes off the hoodie that she was wearing and dumps into the trash can. The Brazilian teen leaves the bathroom while Sophie was wondering who else was involved with E.

"_Why would Selen expose something like this to her?" questions Sophie in her thoughts._

Sophie later on leaves the bathroom to get to her next class. She looks that nobody was around and that includes her friends and her boyfriend. Unfortunately she has to see Dahlia because they have the same schedule. The light blue haired French teenager walks downs and walks to Chemistry room where Mei-Mei was found bleeding two months ago during homecoming. Dahlia was already sitting down and Sophie takes her seat right next to her.

The light blonde haired teenage did not say a word to her best friend. Dahlia does not want to bother Sophie after the outburst she had in the bathroom. Sophie does not seem to be offended by Dahlia's silence because it was her own fault for yelling at her pregnant best friend.

"I am sorry for yelling at you Dahlia," says Sophie.

Dahlia replies, "You don't have to apologize because I did not want bother you because I know you need some privacy."

"I have something to tell you Dahlia," responds the emerald green eyed teenager.

The semi-platinum blonde haired teenager asks, "What is it Sophie?"

"Selen was the one who poisoned you with arsenic the night you quit your job at Beojkkoch," states Sophie.

The eighteen year old that was sitting right next to her best friend was in shock to hear this. Sophie explains to Dahlia that she saw Selen wearing a dark green hoodie on and she told Dahlia that people wearing the green hoodies are just E's workers. Dahlia then assumes that Selen was the one who stabbed Mei-Mei the night of homecoming. Sophie states that Mei-Mei does not know who the person was and Selen said she only did one of E's tasks.

From there, the girls decide to end their conversation because they do not want to get in trouble with the teacher. Selen over hears the conversation between the two teenager and she looks at her cell phone and the message says:

_Meet me in the deep end of the forest by the school and come alone because we need to talk._

_-E_

Selen seems to be a bit clueless on what her boss wants from her. She was not going deny this because maybe she was going to be praised by her boss. The female Brazilian teenager love to gloat around, which was annoying to most of the students in Rosewood High School. The bell rings and that meant it was time to go home.

The dark skinned teenager rushes out of the building to meet up with Mistress E. Selen puts on another dark green hoodie on and walks to the forest that was in the school. As she was walking down the deep end of the woods, there are two teenagers wearing the same dark green hoodie. The two teenagers are Hye Su and Dae-Jung Hyoeng.

"Why does Mistress E want with me?" questions Selen.

Hye Su replies, "I am not supposed to reveal the objective of this conversation."

"You can just say it is a surprise," states Selen.

Suddenly, a tall woman wearing a dark green colored jacket appears. She was wearing a matching dark green cocktail hat on with black and red colored plumes on it. There was a black birdcage veil covering the front of the tall lady's face. She then takes out a silver colored gun from her coat pocket and points it at Selen all of the sudden.

Selen asks, "Why are you pointing that thing at me for?"

"Remember the pact that you made to us Selen," says Hye Su.

Selen replies, "Yes."

"If you reveal any of the tasks you did to the Bladers, you must die," comments Dae-Jung.

The woman did not let Selen talk anymore and puts the trigger on the gun multiple times at the Brazilian teenager. She has done her task of killing one of her workers. Both Dae-Jung and Hye Su were shocked to see that their boss killed one of her employees.

"Sometimes you must sacrifice a pawn to become stronger," says a female voice.

* * *

**That ends Chapter 11 of Pretty Little Bladers. A lot has happened so far, but there is more to come as you guys keep on reading. Who is the lady in the dark green coat and hat? For now, just read and view if you want to find out who is the mysterious woman.**


	12. Leaving All of This Behind

**Chapter 12: Leaving All This Behind**

**Quick Summary: Sophie stops Maribel from drinking the alcohol she has in the water bottle. The French teen convinces her best friend to stop drinking Maribel agrees. Mei-Mei starts a new habit, cutting herself with a razor because after breaking up with Jae-Son. Dahlia on the on other hand, she and Da Xiang tell her parents that she was pregnant. This definitely shocked both of her parents, but they accept it. The next day, Hye Su was beating up Sophie while Dahlia and Maribel were walking in the hall. Maribel stops the fight between Hye Su and Maribel. E sends a text message to Sophie on why she did not kill Hye Su when she got the chance. Wales looks at the message and finds out that his girlfriend killed Pilar. Sophie runs off and finds Selen. The Brazilian tells her that she tried to kill Dahlia with arsenic. After that blab, Selen was killed by a young lady wearing a dark green coat and a dark green cocktail hat on.**

* * *

"Maribel come over here," says Ms. Rodriguez.

The seventeen year old Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager appears with a light purple cotton bathrobe on and matching light purple cotton towel on her head. She was wondering what her mother wants with her second eldest daughter. Maribel's mother was sitting on the couch along with her fourteen year old sister Sara. Her pale green eyes were on the TV screen and the news was on.

"The body of Selen Garcia, a student from Rosewood High School was found today in the forest behind Rosewood High. The cause of this teen's untimely death was four bullet wounds directly towards the heart. They have not found the murder weapon at the moment," says the news reporter.

Maribel was in shock to hear that Selen was dead. Even though the Brazilian teenager was one of biggest bullies ever, she did not deserve this kind of faith. The pale tan skinned Hispanic teenager wonders who would be even capable of doing something like this.

Maribel comments, "I cannot believe that somebody killed Selen. Even though I hated her so much, she does not deserve this at all."

"I agree and I think we should go to her funeral," replies Ms. Rodriguez.

The seventeen year old replies, "I am not going then because the last thing I want to cause problems with my friends and the Garcia siblings."

"Are you sure about this?" questions Maribel's mother.

Maribel smiles and replies, "I am sure about this mother."

"Okay and I will take Sara with me then," responds the brown haired Puerto Rican.

Sara looks over at her mother like if she was insane. The younger Rodriguez sibling does not like Garcia siblings either since she has classes with Enzo. The youngest Brazilian teenager has the tendency of annoying the living hell out of the fourteen year old brunette. Maribel was excited that she was not going, but she does show a bit of sympathy towards her younger sister. The seventeen year old walks upstairs to her bedroom so she can looking comfortable in her pajamas.

In the Puentes' house, Dahlia was also watching the news report about Selen's untimely death. She recalls of the horrible things Selen has done to her and her best friends in the past. The Panamanian-Uruguayan does not show any sympathy about the Brazilian's death. She will never forgive her for all the things she has done in the past. Mr. Puente and Roxanna Puente walks to the living room and they see Dahlia watching the news.

"Selen is dead?" questions Roxanna.

Dahlia replies, "I am shocked to know that she died and I do not know who is capable of doing something like this."

Mr. Puente states, "I thought you hated Selen."

"I do and I do not show any sympathy about the whole thing," comments the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager.

The older Puente sibling asks, "Couldn't you just act a bit more nicer about this?"

"How can I if Selen was the who tortured me during elementary school up till now," responds an aggravated Dahlia.

Mr. Puente says, "Stop arguing you two."

Both Roxanna and Dahlia act silent after their father tells the two siblings to be quiet. Dahlia walks upstairs because she needs some alone time while Roxanna walks to the kitchen to get something to drink. Mr. Puente hopes that this small argument was not going to affect the relationship they have. Dahlia was in her room. Suddenly her iPhone starts vibrating and she picks it up. It was a text message from Maribel.

_Did you hear the news? Selen is dead Dahlia._

_-Maribel_

The light blonde haired teenager was surprised for the fact that Maribel found out that Selen is dead. She immediately texts her best friend back with a response. Dahlia writes:

_Yes I saw the news regarding Selen's death. I do not feel like her death was a pure coincidence._

_-Dahlia_

She immediately sends the text message to her best friend to see what she has to say. Dahlia wonders if her other friends are watching this also. The only thing she wonders is why Selen was killed. Suddenly the lavender phone was vibrating once more again and she immediately looks over to see who it was. This time around it was not Maribel, but you-know-who.

_Selen revealed to your friend Sophie too much about the arsenic poisoning scheme, so I killed her._

_-E_

"If E is not Selen, who could it be?" Dahlia to herself.

Her phone vibrates once more and this time it was Maribel lucky. She was relieved to know that her best friend texted her back. Maribel wrote:

_Neither do I because there have to be a reason why Selen is dead._

_-Maribel_

The light blonde haired teenager immediately texts her best friend because she has additional information about the Brazilian teen's death.

_E killed Selen because she blabbed out about her attempt at killing me with arsenic to Sophie. Text Mei-Mei and Sophie about this._

_-Dahlia_

In Mei-Mei's house, Mei-Mei was in her pajamas and she looks over to see that she has a text message on her phone. The Chinese teenager hopes that it was not E or Jae-Son trying to text her She slides her finger across the touch screen and sees that it was Maribel who texted her.

_Mei-Mei, why did you not come to class today? Aside from that, Selen was killed today in the forest and Dahlia says that E texted her about Selen bragging to Sophie about the arsenic poisoning._

_-Maribel_

"E killed Selen… That means that E is not Selen then," whispers Mei-Mei to herself.

She was wondering if E has more people who is helping her out. Selen was just a mere pawn in E's game. The teal haired teenager has to text Maribel about this new information she has for her.

_I think that Selen was one of E's workers so E killed her off for slabbing out to Sophie about the arsenic poisoning._

_-Mei-Mei_

Mei-Mei immediately sends the text message to the Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager immediately. The Chinese teenager hopes that her friends know who is E before the end of their senior year. The hot pink cell phone starts vibrating once more.

_I think you mean blabbing, not slabbing Mei-Mei. That makes sense because I doubt E is doing this all on their own. Meet me by the park so we can talk about this._

_-Maribel_

Mei-Mei decides to meet up with Maribel in the park so they can talk about this. About one hour later, Maribel, Mei-Mei, Sophie, and Dahlia are in the park.

"So you think that E is playing around with us?" questions Dahlia.

Maribel replies, "Maybe, but I realize we have no leads on who is E to be exact."

Sophie states, "Maribel is right because all we have is assumptions on who is E. We are not certain if we can find E at all."

"I know what you mean Sophie because E has playing around with us for too long," comments Mei-Mei.

Dahlia knows Mei-Mei is right about this because E's games always has a victim in danger. She knows this well because she was one of E's victims herself. The Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager worries about what would happen if E tries to kill her and her unborn child. Maribel looks over and sees Dahlia, who was looking extremely worried.

"What's wrong Dahlia?" questions Maribel.

Dahlia replies, "I am just extremely worried for what would happen if E tries to kill me."

"I understand what are you coming from because you are even more vulnerable now since the pregnancy," comments the Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager.

Sophie says, "You have to stay strong Dahlia because E will attack if you leave you guard down."

"Or not," replies Maribel.

The teal haired Chinese girl asks, "Why are you saying that for Maribel?"

"I doubt E will target somebody who is already at a vulnerable state. E likes to make us feel that way," comments Maribel about who is vulnerable.

It would make sense because Dahlia is technically very emotional at this time and she can be either very content, miserable, or irritated. Dahlia then wonders about something she has never thought about until now.

"I have an idea," says Dahlia.

Maribel asks, "What is the idea?"

"We pretend that we forget that E is in our existence," replies the light blonde haired teenager.

Maribel, Mei-Mei, and Sophie look over at their light blonde haired best friend like she was insane. Dahlia then explains to her friends about doing more research on connecting the ties between Eunji's death and E's arrival. The plan makes much better sense after the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenage explains her plan like that.

Sophie says, "We are going to need help though if we are going to do more research of all of this."

"Of course, but do not forget about Detective Linden is still investigating this case," states the Puerto Rican-Colombian.

A female voice says, "My stepfather is such an annoying person."

The Bladers turn their heads over and sees a tall British-American teenager appears. Her elbow bright crimson colored hair was tied on side plait and she approaches the Bladers.

"Detective Linden is your stepfather?" questions Dahlia.

The crimson haired teenager replies, "Unfortunately he is and let me introduce myself. My name is Rebecca Gardener and I am student from St. Rose High School."

"Rebecca, can I ask you something?" asks Sophie.

Rebecca says, "You can tell me anything."

"Can you do some additional research on Eunji's death on your own?" questions the light blue haired teenager.

Rebecca replies, "Sure thing and I have to make sure that my stepfather does not find out about this."

"Thank you very much and by the way my name is Sophie," replies the French teenager.

Dahlia says, "My name is Dahlia."

"I am Maribel," responds the Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager.

The teal haired teen says, "My name is Mei-Mei."

"It is a pleasure to meet you and I will inform if I find any useful information," says Rebecca, "I better get going right now."

With that said, Rebecca leaves the Bladers behind and the four best friends realize that they found a new ally who was willing to help them out. Dahlia sighs and realizes that her friends are doing a lot to find out who E is.

Dahlia says, "I am not joining in the investigation on finding out on who is E."

"Why Dahlia?" questions Maribel.

The light blonde haired comments, "For the fact that I am in my first trimester, I need to take it easy for now. It's better I do not stress out on all of this so much. You can still inform me if you find anything in your investigations."

Mei-Mei, Sophie, and even Maribel were shocked about Dahlia's response. They thought that the four of them were doing this together, but it does not seem that way. Dahlia seems to be okay with the situation of course, but her friends does not seem think the same as the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager.

Sophie says, "We need you Dahlia."

"No you don't because all I have been doing is being the weakling since E has arrived in our lives. It's better for me if I do what I have to while you guys work on finding out who is E," replies Dahlia.

Maribel sighs and replies, "If there is no way to convince you, I understand."

"Plus, I will talk to you guys later since Da Xiang is waiting for me," says Dahlia as she walks off.

Sophie and Mei-Mei cannot believe that Dahlia was leaving them behind, but Maribel understands why. The light blonde haired Latina was changing herself and trying to act a bit mature. Dahlia opens the back door of the car and puts on the seatbelt.

"Is everything alright?" questions Da Xiang.

Dahlia says, "I wish it was alright, but it isn't Da Xiang."

"What do you mean?" asks the Chinese teenager.

The Latina replies, "Everything is just so damn complicated since E came along two months. The girls and I have not found anything and what brought us closer was Eunji's and Selen's deaths."

"Selen is dead?" questions Da Xiang.

Dahlia replies, "Yeah… You didn't see the news?"

"I did not get the chance to watch the news," comments the ebony Chinese teenager.

The Latina responds, "Yeah and they found her body in deep end of the forest by the school. She was shot four times in the chest."

Da Xiang looks over at Dahlia and sees that she does not want to be bothered at all. She was looking beyond from disappointed and he knows that something is troubling you.

"What's going on with you?" asks Da Xiang.

Dahlia asks back, "What do you mean?"

"I can tell you are not in a good mood right now Dahlia," comments the Chinese eighteen year old about his girlfriend's mood.

The Latina replies, "I am just very hormonal right now and please don't talk to me."

Dahlia closes her eyes while Da Xiang sees that she was not looking so content. It was better if he just leave her alone at moment because Dahlia does not anyone bothering her at the moment. Back in the park, Sophie was still with the girls wondering why Dahlia was acting so strange in front of them.

"It's not like Dahlia to abandon us at such a critical moment," states the light blue haired French teenager.

Maribel says, "I think Dahlia is doing is for herself and the sake of the unborn child. She really does not want to put any of us at risk and I think Dahlia does need some time off from all of this trouble."

"I am sorry to say this Sophie, but Maribel is right. Dahlia is not capable of doing something like this knowing that she is going to get hurt again," replies Mei-Mei.

Sophie sighs and replies, "Now that you mention all of this, I actually understand better about Dahlia's reason why she wants step out of this."

"The only thing we can do is let her be while we are working on who is E," states the Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager.

Mei-Mei states, "I hope that Rebecca girl can be really useful to us."

Suddenly three notes appears on a picnic table that was across from the table they are by right at the moment. The girls approaches the table and the three notes have their names on. The first one on the left was on light blue stationery on it says "To Sophie" on it. Sophie picks the light blue note immediately. The second note that was in middle was on orange stationary and it says "To Maribel". Without hesitation, Maribel immediately takes the note that was on the table. As for the third note that was on the right was on hot pink stationery and it says "To Mei-Mei". The teal haired Chinese teen picks up the hot pink colored note. All the girls open their notes at same time and the messages are the name.

_You only have 6 1/2 months left to find out who am until the first person dies. _

_-E_

_(PS- Take a guess on who is the first person is.)_

Sophie says, "This does not make any sense that E is letting us find out who they are."

"We only have 6 ½ months to find out who is the person that is threatening our lives," comments Mei-Mei.

Maribel was looking at the note that E sent her, but mostly the postscript that E wrote on. The Puerto Rican-Colombian teenagers knows that the time limit is not a pure coincidence. She was trying to connect the lines between the note and the postscript of the note.

Maribel states, "I know what happens 6 ½ months from now."

"What is it Maribel?" questions Sophie.

The ebony haired teen replies, "Dahlia is going to give birth around that time. That means she dies after giving birth to her son or daughter."

"You are kidding about this right Maribel," says the pale blue haired French teen.

Maribel replies, "I don't think so Sophie because there is no doubt that E wants to kill Dahlia first regardless."

"That comes back to the vulnerability order and Dahlia is considered to be number 1,"comments Sophie.

A gruff masculine voice says, "Dahlia is really that vulnerable that you consider her as number 1."

Maribel recognizes that voice as Aguma and she turns her head over to see him. The tall muscular Chinese teenager was accompanied by his best friend Bao. The seventeen year old Latina smiles at the sight of seeing him. She has been really close to him since homecoming. She even remembers the time she kissed him on the cheek.

"What are you doing here?" questions Maribel to the Chinese teen.

Aguma replies, "I was about to same thing with you."

"Stop being an arrogant bastard Aguma and explain to me why you are here," states Maribel.

"I heard from the block that you have a this huge crush on me," responds the Chinese brunette to the Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager.

Maribel blushes a dark shade of crimson after Aguma said that she has a crush on him. There was no way denying it and it shows well on Rosewood High's girls' soccer team captain. Both Sophie and Mei-Mei chuckle at the sight of their blushing best friend. Maribel yells at both at them, telling to shut up. Aguma smiles at sight of blushing Maribel and approaches her. He gives her a kiss on the cheek, which made the crimson blush darker a bit more.

"So what do you say? Do you want to go out with me or not?" questions Aguma to a blushing Maribel.

Maribel stammers and replies, "Yes! I want to go out with you!"

"Apple Rose Grille on Friday at 7PM," says the brunette.

The Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager replies, "Sure thing I will meet you there Friday night."

Aguma and Bao walks away from Maribel and the other Bladers. The raven haired teenage touches the cheek where Aguma kissed her. It was like payback for kissing him on the cheek two months ago. Her friends approaches Maribel all of the sudden.

"Looks like you have yourself an arrogant boyfriend," comments Sophie.

Maribel replies, "I know, but maybe being with Aguma is not a bad idea. It has been three years since I had this crush on him."

"You had a crush on him since we were freshmen," states Mei-Mei.

The raven haired teenager replies, "Yeah, but let's just go home because we have a lot of work to do on finding out who E is."

"You are right Maribel. We should start early on who is E," says the seventeen year old French teen.

In Philadelphia, the young lady wearing a the same dark green coat and dark green cocktail hat on with the red black feathers was waiting with her suitcase.

"Passengers who waiting by Gate 156, the plane to New York has arrived," says the intercom.

The young lady stands up and rolls her suitcase. The young lady looks over at the airport worker and gives her ticket.

The airport worker says, "Thank you very and enjoy your flight.

The lady wearing the dark green hat did not say a work and take hers suitcases with her to the airplane that was going to New York. As she enters the airplane, the young woman looks at her ticket and sees A1 on it and looks at the first seat on the left. She puts her luggage on the carry hold and sits down on the first seat that was closest to the door.

* * *

**This ends Chapter 12 of Pretty Little Liars. A new character appears and the Bladers seem to like Rebecca. Not just that, a new relationship blooms between Aguma and Maribel. For now, just read and review! **


	13. InvEstigation BEgins

**Chapter 13: InvEstigation BEgins**

**Quick Summary: After Maribel and Dahlia finding out that Selen was killed that same day, they decide to meet up along with Mei-Mei and Sophie to talk about. During their conversation, a crimson haired teenager named Rebecca Gardner appears. The St. Rose student offer to help the Bladers out regarding Eunji's death. After her departure, Dahlia states that she cannot join the Bladers in their investigation on who is E. Both Mei-Mei and Sophie were shocked to hear this, but Maribel knows the reason why. Dahlia was taking into consideration that her pregnancy is her first priority, not finding out who E is. After the Panamanian-Uruguayan teen leaves, E leaves three notes for girls stating that they have 6 ½ months to find who she or he is or the 1****st**** person dies. Maribel states that Dahlia is going to give birth by then and she is the first one who is going to die. In Philadelphia, the lady in dark green coat and hat aboard a plane to New York City.**

* * *

The next day in Rosewood High School, Dahlia was looking over at Hye Su, who was getting her stuff from her locker. There was something different about the fifteen year old Korean teenager. She seems to be a bit tense about something and Dahlia does show some concern for her. The light blonde haired teenager sighs and approaches her. The raven haired sophomore looks over and sees the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager.

"Are you alright Hye Su?" questions Dahlia.

Hye Su asks, "What's is in it for you?"

"I am feel a bit concerned about you since I know you went through a lot since your cousin's death," comments the older teen.

The Korean fifteen year old asks, "Can you keep this a secret?"

"What is it?" questions the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager.

Hye Su whispers to her, "I know who killed Eunji and Selen. It was Elizabeth Hyoeng, Eunji's twin sister."

"Why are you telling me this?" whispers Dahlia.

Hye Su replies, "I am leaving Rosewood today because I cannot handle all of this. I am not a member of the Kkangpae, but Dae-Jung and Jae-Son are. Jae-Son lied to you when he said that he was not associated with the Kkangpae. Promise you won't tell anyone."

"I promise and I hope you come back soon Hye Su because I am going to miss you," says Dahlia.

The Korean teenager cracks a smile and replies, "Thank you and I am going to miss you too."

With that said, the fifteen year old leaves Dahlia and Maribel approaches her best friend for some reason.

"What did Hye Su do to you?" questions Maribel.

Dahlia replies, "Nothing actually… She told me that she is leaving Rosewood today."

"Really?" asks the Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager.

The semi-platinum blonde haired teenager states, "Yes and she does not seem to be so happy about it."

"Why you think she is not happy about?" questions Maribel.

Dahlia lies, "I wish I knew why she was not happy."

"You are lying Dahlia and I know it," says Maribel.

Dahlia sighs and replies, "I have something to tell you, but do not tell Mei-Mei."

"Why?" questions the raven haired teenager.

Dahlia says, "Jae-Son is part of the Kkangpae. He lied to me when he said that he was not associated with them. He also lied about saying that Hye Su was with them."

"Why would he lie?" questions Maribel.

The Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager replies, "I wish I knew and I feel bad for Hye Su right now."

The light blonde haired teenager did not want to tell about Elizabeth being the one who killed Eunji and Selen. Hye Su was walking down the halls until her phone starts vibrating. She takes out her phone and recognizes the person who texted her. The message:

_What the hell was that for Hye Su?! You exposed the biggest secrets to the enemy. Lucky enough that I am going to be in New York City for the next three months. You are dead meat Hye Su because I am going to kill you next when I come back._

_-E_

Hye Su scoffs and deletes the message "E" has sent her. The fifteen year old Korean teen did not care about what her boss thinks. After seeing Selen being killed yesterday, she realized that she cannot handle all of this.

"Like you catch me because I am going to be in Dallas," mutters Hye Su under her breath.

The Korean teenager walks to the Chemistry classroom just to see Mei-Mei sitting down there with bandages around her right arm. She seems with a bit confused about that. As she takes her seat right to Mei-Mei, the Chinese teenager moves her seat away from Hye Su. She turns her head over to see Mei-Mei, who was looking a bit annoyed by her.

"I am not going to bother you or insult you Mei-Mei," states Hye Su.

Mei-Mei asks, "Why?"

"I am leaving Rosewood today," says Hye Sue.

The raven haired high school sophomore did not want to talk to Mei-Mei at the moment. There was too much going inside her mind all she wants to get this over with. She was also wondering why Mei-Mei has bandages around her arm still. It was unlike of the teal haired seventeen year old to get injured since she is usually careful. Hye Su turns her head away and decides to focus on the last lesson she was going to have before leaving for Texas today.

After school, Hye Su walks out to see her mother and father. She hugs them and then they all leave the car. Mei-Mei and Sophie, who just got arrived her.

"So I hear that Hye Su is leaving Rosewood today," says Sophie, "she deserves it."

Mei-Mei replies, "I guess so."

"Why are you saying that?" questions the French teenager.

Mei-Mei sighs and replies, "I saw Hye Su in class and she does not seem happy leaving Rosewood High. She really loves Rosewood and she was sad about leaving."

"I did too," says a voice.

Both Mei-Mei and Sophie looks over to see it was Dahlia. Looks like these two teens were not the only ones who heard about Hye Su's decision to leave Rosewood High.

Sophie asks, "How to you know that?"

"She told me personally and I know she was not happy about leaving Rosewood High," says Dahlia.

Mei-Mei questions her best friend, "Do you know why Hye Su was looking so gloomy for?"

"To be honest about it, I do not know why," lies the light blonde haired Latina to her friends.

Dahlia feels a bit guilty about not telling her friends about the details of Elizabeth being E. Even though she does not remember Eunji's twin sister that well, the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager was wondering why Elizabeth would do something like this. Sophie and Mei-Mei looks over at sees Dahlia leave with Da Xiang already. They realize that she really cares about her relationship with her boyfriend.

Sophie says, "I see that Dahlia is putting more attention to her relationship than us. I feel like she is abandoning the whole situation the four of us are in."

"Do not accuse of Dahlia of not joining up with us," says a familiar voice.

Both Mei-Mei and Sophie turns their heads over to see Maribel, who wearing her soccer uniform on. She was accompanied by Aguma and she looks over at her friends.

Mei-Mei says, "Maribel, I did not know you were hearing us."

"Yeah and Sophie… You know better not to accuse Dahlia for deciding to be with Da Xiang. She wants the avoid all potential dangers not for her sake only," replies the Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager.

Maribel then looks over at Mei-Mei's arm, which was covered in bandages. She was kind of shocked to see that the Chinese teenager was wearing them.

Maribel says, "Forgive me for changing the subject, why do you have bandages on your arm."

"Oh these… I had an accident and I hurt myself," lies Mei-Mei to Maribel.

The raven haired teenager replies, Just tell me the truth because I know you are lying."

"It's nothing really," responds the Chinese teenager.

Maribel approaches Mei-Mei and rips the bandages from her arm. There were cut marks on the Chinese teenager's arm.

"Are you cutting yourself again?" questions Maribel.

Mei-Mei sighs in defeat and says, "Yes because I have been depressed lately since Jae-Son and I broke up."

"You two broke up, but why?" asks Sophie.

The Chinese teenager immediately runs away from her two best friends because she does not want to see them. Aguma approaches his girlfriend and tells her that she is going to be late for her soccer game. Maribel walks away from Sophie because Rosewood High has to play against St. Rose's Prep for the championship title. Sophie was sitting by herself until Wales approaches her.

"Are you ready to go?" questions Wales.

Sophie says, "I am surprised that you are still talking to me since after you found that I killed Pilar."

"I know and I found out you did not mean to do it on purpose," replies the auburn haired teenager.

The light blue haired teenager asks, "Are you going to the game Wales?"

"I did not make plans to go, but sure because it would be nice if Maribel has all our support," comments Wales about going to the game.

They are both leave right away to the soccer field where Maribel and the rest of the girls from the soccer team was practicing. Maribel was sitting down on grass stretching her muscles before the game. Sophie and Wales looks over to see that Dahlia was here with Da Xiang. The emerald eyed teenager seems to be uncomfortable that they are here. Wales looks over just to see that his girlfriend looking a bit comfortable.

"Is something wrong Sophie?" asks Wales.

Sophie asks, "Do you think that Dahlia and I could still be friends?"

"Why are you asking me this?" questions the auburn haired teen.

Sophie replies, "We had an argument about Dahlia not caring about this friendship."

"I think you need to give Dahlia some alone time because she is probably already stressing out about the baby and her relationship," says Wales.

Sophie sighs and replies, "I think you are right Wales. Dahlia was looking a bit miserable for the last two almost three months now."

"I am just being reasonable and I hope you can mend your friendship with Dahlia once more again," comments the British teen about his girlfriend's friendship with Dahlia.

Maribel looks over to see Rebecca Gardner on the soccer field. She does not know that the crimson haired teenager was on the St. Rose's girls' soccer team. As she finishes stretching, the black haired Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager approaches Rebecca all of the sudden. The crimson haired St. Rose student looks over and sees Maribel here.

"I did not know you play soccer for St. Rose," comments Maribel.

Rebecca smiles and replies, "The same thing with you playing for Rosewood High. I am the captain of the St. Rose's girls' soccer team," says Rebecca.

The Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager states, "I am the captain of Rosewood High girls' soccer team. If either team wins, no hard feeling right."

"Right because I heard that you guys are very good and is a good challenge for us," comments the crimson haired British-American teenager.

Maribel responds, "The thing for Rosewood as well because I heard about St. Rose being very good as well."

Both team captains walk away to their teams since the game was about to start. Aguma was very interested in seeing Maribel playing since he has never seen his girlfriend play soccer before. Bao sits down right next to Aguma and sees that his best friend seems to be interested in this.

"When did you get interested in soccer?" questions Bao.

Aguma replies, "I am not though… Maribel invited me to see her play and I could not say no to the invitation."

"I see what you mean Aguma. You are really are interested in Maribel no doubt about that," comments the red haired Chinese teenager.

Both teens then turn their heads over to see that the match was starting. Maribel was leading her team very well to make sure that they end of winning the matching. As the match continues for the next one to two hours, the score was Rosewood with three points and St. Rose with one point. Everybody was cheering for Rosewood from the left side of the bleachers while the students for St. Rose were cheering for their team. It was a intense match until Maribel kicks the ball into the goal. The goalie jumps out of the way and the ball touches the goal. After making it into the goal, Maribel suddenly grabs on her ankle all of the sudden and goes on her knees.

"Maribel!" yells Aguma.

The Rosewood soccer team and the coach appears right in front of Maribel. Two of Rosewood's soccer players lifts Maribel and takes her to the bench so her coach can see what was wrong with her. Rebecca was in shock after she saw that the Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager got injured after she made the goal. The score was 4 to 1 at the moment with Rosewood still in lead of course.

Dahlia says, "I hope Maribel is alright."

"Me too Dahlia because I never have seen Maribel hurting herself while playing soccer ever," replies Da Xiang.

"Neither have I Da Xiang and I feel bad for her right now," comments Dahlia.

The game commences and the final score of the championship game was 5 to 2, which means that the Rosewood High girls' soccer team are the championships. Everybody cheers loudly for the girls who played for Rosewood High, especially Maribel. She was an important player because she has scored four points during the entire game. The Puerto Rican-Colombian stands up and almost falls, but Aguma catches her on time.

"Thanks Aguma," says Maribel.

The Chinese brunette replies, "No problem at all Maribel and congratulations on winning the soccer match."

"Thank you very much Aguma. I knew that I did not let Rosewood down during the soccer match," responds the seventeen year old Puerto Rican-Colombian teen.

She hugs Aguma immediately and there was a light blush on the russet haired Chinese teen's face. This was the second time that Maribel made the muscular Chinese male blush. Suddenly, the coach of the Rosewood High girls' soccer team suddenly appears with a small trophy with a star that says MVP on it in the center.  
"Coach Hayes, what is this?" questions Maribel.

Coach Hayes replies, "You are the MVP for this entire championship Maribel. You have leaded this team a perfect record since September. We nominated you as MVP and you ended up winning it, so this trophy is yours."

"Thank you very much," says the Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager.

She takes the trophy from her coach's hands and raises it up high. Maribel was so excited that she was this year's MVP. Her teammates rushes towards her and hugs the ebony haired Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager. The Rosewood Sharks are this year's district champions. Dahlia and Da Xiang smile at the sight of winning such an important game.

"We should congratulate Maribel," says Dahlia.

Da Xiang nods and replies, "That is a great idea because Maribel deserves thing and I am not surprised that we actually won this year."

"After three years of losing, Rosewood High managed to get their championship trophy in the end," comments Dahlia about Rosewood's losing streak.

After the championship win, Maribel and her friends were at Apple Rose Grille celebrating on this win. Sophie looks over at Dahlia, who was enjoying every moment of this celebratory dinner. The pale blue haired French teen walks towards Dahlia all of the sudden. The light blonde haired teenage turns her head over to see Sophie standing there.

"Can I apologize for being rude about you spending more time with Da Xiang than with us?" questions Sophie.

Dahlia smiles and replies, "You do not have to apologize Sophie because I already forgive you. Just remember that I am trying to spend more time with Da Xiang because I want to start improving on our relationship a bit more."

"That's why you have been ignoring us," states the French teenager.

The Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager says, "Yeah because I want our relationship to be stable enough before I have this kid."

"Now I understand why and we promise we are going to find out who is E as soon as possible," states Sophie.

Dahlia asks, "Why are you guys are in a rush to find E so quickly?"

"E gave u months time period to find out who is the true identity of E before the first person dies," comments Sophie.

The semi-platinum blonde Latina asks, "Who dies first?"

"You and E wants you dead first after you have the baby," Sophie replies sadly.

The eighteen year teenager freezes all the sudden. She was in a state of shock after she hears that she was going to die first. Sophie feels bad for blabbing this out to Dahlia. The Panamanian-Uruguayan teen snaps out of it and looks over at Sophie.

Dahlia sighs and replies calmly, "Just do what you have to find out who E is. I should add this additional stress at all."

"Are you sure about this Dahlia?" questions the seventeen year old.

Dahlia says, "Yes I am sure because I should not be worrying about for a long time."

Sophie smiles and replies, "At least you are alright about this."

Suddenly, Sophie's phone starts vibrating and she looks over and sees it was a text message from Rebecca.

_I found the gun that killed Selen and I sent to lab without my stepfather knowing. I am going to let you know who's fingerprints who are on the gun. Plus I have to tell you something important regarding Pilar Puente's death. I found out that somebody's DNA was on Pilar, but it was not yours when you told me that you killed Pilar._

_-Rebecca_

"If did not kill Pilar… Who did?" questions Sophie to herself.

Dahlia looks over at Sophie's text message and sees that Rebecca has sent a text message saying that Sophie did not kill Pilar.

"You did not kill Pilar," says Dahlia.

"I know, but we do not know who did it," responds Sophie.

The light blonde haired teenager replies, "I hope I find out soon enough who killed Pilar, Selen, and Eunji."

"I agree with you Dahlia because I feel like this is going to be tougher and tougher," states the light blue haired French teen.

Dahlia cannot doubt that because whoever killed those three is already considered to be a serial killer. The last thing that these girls want is another dead body. Nobody can afford another dead body for the morgue to have.

"What are we going to do now?" questions Dahlia.

Sophie says, "I do not know because Rebecca is not certain who killed Pilar."

"I know what you mean because I feel like this is too much for the four of to handle," states Dahlia.

Sophie agrees with Dahlia of course because it was too much for the four of them to handle. Maribel looks over and sees Sophie and Dahlia talking to one another. The Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager walks towards them and sits right to the blonde haired teen.

"What are you guys talking about?" questions Maribel.

The Panamanian-Uruguayan teen replies, "About Rebecca's text message. We found out that Sophie did not kill Pilar, but somebody else."

"Yes and Rebecca texted me about the finding the weapon that killed Selen," says Sophie.

The play green eyed seventeen year old asks, "Is she going get DNA from the gun to prove who shot Selen?"

"Yes, but we won't know for a few weeks though," responds the French teenager to her friends.

The three teens sigh because E is becoming deadlier by the second. They do not know if they are going to find E on time before Dahlia's death. The Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager wonders why would Elizabeth kill Eunji. She was uncertain that she did it and thinks that Hye Su was lying. The light turquoise eyed teenager then remembers the expression that the young Korean teen had on her face this morning. She was very depressed for the fact that she was leaving Rosewood High.

"_I do not know if I should believe you or not Hye Su… I do not know," says Dahlia in her thoughts._

* * *

**This ends Chapter 13 of Pretty Little Bladers. Here is a little reminder that Chapter 14 is going to be a 2 1/2 month time skip from the beginning of that chapter. For now, read and review please.**


	14. Conversation Hearts- Part 1

**Chapter 14: Conversation Hearts- Part 1**

**Quick Summary: During an encounter with Hye Su, she explains to Dahlia that Elizabeth killed Eunji. Dahlia was hesitant about E being Eunji's twin sister. Hye Sue explains that she was leaving Rosewood for good and that she was moving to Dallas. The girls talk after school about Hye Su's decision in leaving Rosewood. During the conversation, Dahlia leaves with Da Xiang, which makes Sophie a bit disappointed. Later on, Dahlia and others are cheering for Maribel, who was playing against St. Rose in the Championship game. The Puerto Rican-Colombian injuries herself during the game, but Rosewood High ends up winning the game 5-2. Sophie apologizes to Dahlia. The light blue haired teenager receives a text message from Rebecca stating that Sophie did not kill Pilar Puente.**

* * *

Two and half months have passed since Hye Su left Rosewood High and Rebecca telling the Bladers through text message that contains crucial information. E has not made any contact to the Bladers during Thanksgiving vacation nor on Winter Break either. It brought some relief for the Bladers of course, but they were not letting their guard down for one bit. The Bladers continued on their researching who is E is.

"You are getting bigger each day Dahlia," comments Maribel as she looks over her pregnant best friend.

Dahlia replies, "I know and today I am going to find out if I am going to have a girl or a boy."

"I say you are going to have a boy," says Mei-Mei.

The Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager states, "For once Mei-Mei, I cannot agree with you."

"Me too because Maribel and I believe Dahlia is going to have a girl," comments Sophie about the gender of Dahlia's baby.

Dahlia smiles at her friends and walks to her locker. She opens her locker and Valentines' Day balloons appear and there was a medium size panda holding a red heart with white lettering that says "I Love You" on it. The eighteen year old teenager smiles at the sight of all of this.

"Do you love the gifts?" questions a voice.

The medium blonde haired teenager turns her body over to see a smiling ebony haired Chinese teenager.

Dahlia says, "Of course I do and I cannot believe you managed to fit these balloons in my locker."

"True and I have something else for you," says Da Xiang.

Dahlia asks, "What is it Da Xiang?"

The Chinese teenager takes out something from his backpack. Dahlia was waiting patiently and wonders what Da Xiang was going to give her. Da Xiang appears with a small red velvet box and a purple heart shape box of chocolates. The ebony haired teenager opens the small box and it reveal a silver fleur-de-lys necklaces. Dahlia immediately recognizes the necklace.

"Is that what I think that is?" questions Dahlia.

Da Xiang smiles, "Yes it is. An authentic Chrome Hearts silver fleur-de-lys necklace."

"What's Chrome Hearts?" questions Sophie.

Maribel replies, "Famous luxury brand that sells gothic like jewelry and clothing. That brand is insanely expensive and I have no damn clue how much Da Xiang paid for that necklace."

"It's a $670 fleur-de-lys necklace and it was the last one in stock," says the Chinese teenager.

Sophie replies, "That is expensive, but not as expensive as for the six pairs of Christian Louboutin pumps Dahlia has in her closet."

"Do not remind me and I am surprised that you actually got me this," states Dahlia.

Da Xiang responds, "I knew you want it and I saved up some of the money I had from my job to get you this necklace. I have one question though."

"What?" questions the medium blonde haired teenager.

The emerald eyed Chinese teenager asks, "Do you love it the necklace?"

The Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager says, "Yes I love it of course and today we are going to find out what we are going to have."

Da Xiang smiles and tells Dahlia that he is going to meet her outside the school after school. He kisses his girlfriend on the lips lightly and then leaves her behind.

Dahlia says, "Da Xiang is spoiling me."

"You should be grateful that he still wants to be with you," responds Sophie.

Maribel states, "True even though you to had this horrible argument a few weeks ago."

"Do not remind me about that fight because I just over it recently," replies the medium blonde haired teenager.

Dahlia ditched her signature semi-platinum blonde hair a month and used natural and organic hair coloring supplies to have this dark hair color. Suddenly her phone starts vibrating and she immediately takes out her phone. She looks over at text it says:

_Long time_ _no text Dahlia. You thought I was never going text you again… Think again sweetie pie. Even thought I am not attempting to attack you now, that doesn't mean I am not going to continue haunting you and your friends._

_-E_

"Looks like E is not giving up yet," says Dahlia.

Sophie replies, "We need to be careful who are we messing with."

"Yeah, but there is a problem," states Maribel.

Dahlia and Mei-Mei replies simultaneously, "We do not know who we are messing with literally."

The four girls sighs to themselves and they look over at Tsubasa and Daiyu. These two have been together for almost two and half months. Dahlia smiles because she was happy that Daiyu was given the opportunity of falling in love with somebody.

Dahlia suddenly says, "I was talking to Hye Su last night through video chat."

"How is she is doing?" questions Maribel, "I have not heard from her since she left."

"She is doing great actually in Dallas. Hye Su told me that she has a boyfriend," says Dahlia.

"She has a boyfriend?" questions Sophie.

The Panamanian-Uruguayan student replies, "Yeah and he is African American-Korean."

"I have never heard of somebody who is African American-Korean," comments Maribel.

Dahlia replies, "I know two famous people who are of both those races."

"Who?" questions Mei-Mei.

The blonde haired teenager states, "Insooni and Hines Ward."

"Who is Insooni?" questions the teal haired Chinese teenage.

Dahlia says, "A famous Korean-African American R&B artist."

Sophie says, "I realize something."

"What?" questions Dahlia, who looks confused.

The three Bladers responds, "It's official, you are obsessed with K-Pop."

Dahlia was about to open her mouth, but decides not to say a word about. She can deny that she was kind of obsessed with this specific genre of music. Maribel walks to her locker and opens it up. Red and white Valentines' Day balloons floats out of her locker. Dahlia and the others chuckle at the sight of this. The Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager is completely aware who sent her the balloons.

"Looks like Da Xiang was not the only one who likes to send balloons inside a locker," says Dahlia.

Maribel replies, "I see and only one other person knows the combination to my locker."

"Who?" questions Mei-Mei.

Both Sophie and Dahlia look over at their best friend. They cannot believe that the teal haired teenager does not know who sent Maribel the balloons. Both teenagers are completely aware who sent into the balloons.

"Aguma," says the ebony haired Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager as she sees him there.

Aguma says, "It's not like that I am trying to spoil you."

"At least you got me something decent, so I am going to give you credit for that," replies Maribel.

The russet haired teenager states, "I have also another thing for you."

"Now you are spoiling me," responds Maribel.

The muscular Chinese teenager says, "Just be grateful you brat that I manage to get you something that you are to like."

Aguma approaches Maribel and stands right behind her. He takes out a small box and opens it up, revealing to be a silver heart locket. The violet eyed Asian puts the silver locket on her girlfriend's neck. Maribel touches the silver locket that was around her neck and looks down. The seventeen year old opens the locket and sees the photo of her and Aguma after the championship game two and half months ago. She smiles at the sight of this.

"Thank you very much for this gift," says Maribel.

Aguma responds, "It's not a problem and we are going to have dinner because there is more to celebrate."

"Like what?" questions Maribel.

The Chinese teenager asks, "Have you forgotten that today is your own birthday."

Maribel blushes and responds, "No… I just forgot that we are going to dinner tonight."

Aguma smiles at the sight of seeing his girlfriend blushing and he rubs her head and leaves her. The blush was still on her face and her friends approach the now eighteen year old Maribel.

"How can you forget that you were going to have a romantic dinner with Aguma?" questions Sophie.

Maribel replies, "I have no damn clue Sophie because it's hard dating an cocky, arrogant bastard who likes getting into fights."

"At least you are trying to make sure your relationship works," comments Dahlia.

The Puerto Rican-Colombian replies, "Easy for you to say since you have a perfect relationship with Da Xiang."

"My relationship with Da Xiang is not exactly perfect like you say. There are still things we still need to work on, which I don't mind," comments the Panamanian-Uruguayan about her relationship.

A voice says, "That baby is going to ruin your relationship with boyfriend."

Dahlia immediately recognizes the voice and looks over to see the bronze haired Dominican-Brazilian teenager.

"Mind your own business Elena Marie," says Dahlia.

Elena Marie was about to approach Dahlia until Maribel stops her. The eighteen year old Hispanic teenager tells the seventeen year old Hispanic to back off. Suddenly, the Brazilian looks over and sees the necklace that Dahlia was wearing on her neck.

"Ugly necklace," comments Elena Marie.

Dahlia sees the necklace says, "I do not care if you call it ugly because I love this necklace."

"Where did you get that necklace from? Dollar Store?" questions the Brazilian-Dominican.

The older teenager states, "Nope sweetie because you are looking at an authentic Chrome Hearts fleur-de-lys necklace."

"You are kidding me right," says Elena Marie.

Maribel responds, "Nope… Da Xiang gave her a $670 necklace from Chrome Hearts."

"Lucky bitch," responds Elena Marie.

With that said, the Brazilian-Dominican teenager leaves and Dahlia sighs of relief after seeing Elena Marie leave. The Bladers wonders what was wrong with the bronze haired high school senior. Around the same time Elena Marie leaves, Tsubasa and Daiyu walk together and sees the Bladers.

"What was Elena Marie doing with you?" questions the silver haired Japanese teenager.

Dahlia replies, "Bullshitting me and my relationship with Da Xiang."

"Rude much?" questions Daiyu about Elena Marie's attitude.

The Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager replies, "I really do not care because I know my relationship with Da Xiang is not perfect."

"I know and she has become more spoiled since I found out that she and My. Hyoeng have been dating," says Tsubasa.

Maribel responds, "No surprise there I have to say."

"I know what you and we should get going Daiyu," replies the amber eyed teenager.

The ebony haired Chinese girl says, "Yeah because we do not want to be late for class."

After school was done with, Sophie and Wales was walking down the street together.

"How's everything?" questions Wales.  
Sophie replies, "Alright I guess and I realize that there are a few couples who were celebrating Valentines' Day this year."

"Everyone is Rosewood High always makes a big deal when it comes to Valentines' Day, but this was an exception," says Wales.

The light blue haired teenager states, "I know maybe because of the deaths of Eunji and Selen."

"That does not make sense since Selen died 2 ½ months ago and Eunji died a year ago," responds Wales.

Sophie asks, "What are we going to do Valentines' Day?"

"Want to go to the movies?" questions Wales.

The emerald eyed Blader responds, "Sure thing because it's been a while since I have watched a great movie in the theaters."

"Let's go then," says the auburn haired British teenager.

Both teenager walk together to the movies theaters that was close by. In Doctor Winters' office, Dahlia was with Da Xiang for the second ultrasound scanning. At the moment, Dahlia was now about nineteen or twenty weeks since after the first ultrasound scan. As Doctor Winters was scanning Dahlia's abdomen, both young adults to look over to see how big the baby was. It was bigger than it was a few months ago.

"So what is the gender of the baby?" questions Dahlia.

Doctor Winters says to both parents, "Congratulations Dahlia and Da Xiang because you two are going to have a girl."

Dahlia was excited to know that she and Da Xiang are going to have a girl. Da Xiang smiles about it because he was pretty excited to know that he was having a daughter. He did not care about the gender of the baby was because what wants is that their child is going to be healthy. The ebony haired Chinese young adult kisses his girlfriend on the cheek and Dahlia blushes a light shade of pink. Doctor Winters sees that these two eighteen year olds are definitely ecstatic that they are going to have a girl.

In the Rodriguez House, Maribel was getting for her date with Aguma. She was wearing a light crimson colored halter dress on with a white sash around her waist. Her elbow length ebony black hair was in loose curls and she was wearing a matching light red colored headband with a white heart on it. The eighteen year old was wearing a pair of red colored strapped heels on. As she walks out with a white colored purse, Sara looks over and sees how pretty her older sister was.

"You look pretty," compliments Sara on her older sister's outfit.

Maribel replies, "Thanks Sara and I cannot believe I am going to be with Aguma."

"Make sure you two don't have sex," says Sara.

Maribel blushes and stammers, "Sara!"

Her younger sister may be only fourteen, but she is such a smartass. That is one reason why Maribel wants to kill her younger sister. She decides to walk downstairs until she sees the russet haired Chinese teenager waiting for her. He was wearing a light gray colored dress shirt that was tucked in, a pair of dark blue colored dress pants on, and a pair of light gray colored dress shoes on. The Chinese teenager turns is head over to see the gorgeous Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager all ready for their date.

"This is one of the few times that you looks beautiful," says Aguma in a cocky tone.

Maribel responds, "Thanks for the compliment there Aguma."

"Are you being sarcastic with me?" questions the Chinese teenager.

The ebony haired teenager says, "No and I was being nice with you."

"We should get going because I made a reservation at one of my favorite restaurant restaurants," replies Aguma.

Maribel comments, "The Chinese Restaurant you took me last time. That's fine with me because their food is beyond from delicious."

"Yes that's the place we are going for you birthday," says the violet eyed teenager.

The Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager states, "You are definitely the best cocky and arrogant boyfriend every girl wants."

Aguma smirks at his girlfriend's comment, but he knows that Maribel will still love him despite his personality. Some people say that these two are not going to make and that they are going to break up. That was not happening because the beautiful Hispanic teenager was in love with him and he loves her back.

"Let's go," says Aguma.

Maribel responds, "Fine with me then."

The two teenagers leave the house so both of them can go out to dinner and watch a movie together. Both them seem to enjoy each other's company. Aguma looks over to see that the raven haired teenager was wearing the heart shaped locket that he gave her this morning. All he can do was smile because the Chinese teen knows how much she loves that locket.

In the Puente House, Dahlia was wearing a huge lavender colored t-shirt with a pair of navy blue sweatpants. Her head was on Da Xiang's chest and she takes some popcorn from the huge red and white popcorn bowl. The silver fleur-de-lys necklace was still around the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager's necklace. Da Xiang was here since he decided to live with Dahlia from now on because their child was coming soon and he wants to be by the pregnant teen's side.

"It's nice to know that we are going to have a baby girl," says Dahlia.

Da Xiang respond, "I know and even though almost everyone one, including our teachers says that we were having a boy."

"True, but at least you said that you did not care about the gender of our baby. You said that the most important thing was the fact that our child is healthy and that was the most important thing," states the medium blonde haired eighteen year old.

Sudden her phone starts vibrating. The same thing with Maribel's phone in the restaurant. Sophie's phone also vibrated when she was getting ready to change into her pajamas. Mei-Mei's phone was on the table and she heard her phone vibrate. The four girls immediately takes their phones and sees that they have a text message. The text says:

_Let's play a little game. Meet me in the old Rosewood Shoe Warehouse tonight. I want all four of you to come. Bring anybody else if you want to so they can play to._

_-E  
_

There was an attachment to the message and the girls clicked on the attachment and gasps all of the sudden. They were in shock to see the person who was murdered. Elena Marie was tied down a chair and there were bullet holes all around her body.

"E-Elena Marie is dead," stammers Dahlia.

Da Xiang asks, "What do you mean that Elena Marie is dead Dahlia?"

The light blonde haired Panamanian-Uruguayan shows the picture of Elena Marie tied up and shot to the chest. The ebony haired eighteen year old was shocked to know that Elena Marie was killed.

"That's not the worst part Da Xiang. E is still here in Rosewood because he or she wants to meet up with them at the old warehouse tonight," states Dahlia.

Da Xiang responds in a stern voice, "You are not going Dahlia."

"I have to Da Xiang because E wants me, Sophie, Mei-Mei, and Maribel to come. E said we can bring along guests if we want to," replies the light blonde haired teenager.

The raven haired teen sighs and responds, "I am coming with you then."

"Thank you Da Xiang," says Dahlia.

Da Xiang responds, "No problem Dahlia and I promise that everything is going to be alright."

"Stop saying that Da Xiang because you know well if E is still here, my life and the others lives' are in danger. That includes you of course Da Xiang," says Dahlia.

Da Xiang sighs and he knows that everything is not alright. He does not know why he still tries to comfort Dahlia know that she is going through a lot already.

_"I only want to help you Dahlia," comments Da Xiang in his thoughts._

Around 8:30 at night, Dahlia, Da Xiang, Maribel, Aguma, Mei-Mei, Sophie, and Wales are inside the old shoe warehouse at the moment. The Bladers look at each other and see that they also received the text message from E. The girls' phones starts vibrating again. Dahlia looks over at her phone and her message says:

_Third column, third row is where your message is located._

_-E_

"Let's go Da Xiang," says Dahlia.

Da Xiang responds, "Sure thing Dahlia."

Both teenagers leave to look for the first message. Sophie looks over at her phone to see her message from E. The message says:

_Fourth column, second row is where your message is located._

-E

The light blue haired teenager says, "Let's go then Wales because I am wondering what is E going to say to me."

"Alright then," replies Wales.

Both Wales and Sophie leave too and Maribel, Aguma, and Mei-Mei were left alone. Mei-Mei looks down on her phone and reads her message from E. The message says:

_First column, fourth row is where your message is located._

_-E_

The teal haired Chinese teenager leaves to find her message from E. Now Maribel looks over at her phone to see the message that E wrote to her. E's fourth message states:

_Second column, first row is where you message is located._

_-E_

Maribel walks with Aguma to find the message E wrote to her. As Dahlia and Da Xiang walk to the third column, they see a long rose pink and blue box on the third row. Da Xiang opens the box and both teenagers gasps all the sudden. There was severed arm inside the box with a message written with a knife. The message says:

_When are you going to tell your boyfriend that Mr. Hyoeng was acting raunchy with you in Beojkkoch?_

-E

Da Xiang asks, "Can you explain this to me Dahlia?"

"I used to be Mr. Hyoeng's love interest when I worked in Beojkkoch and this was going for two years," responds Dahlia.

Da Xiang reply, "I cannot believe you Dahlia. So are you still going out with you best friend's father then."

"No!" yells Dahlia, "We broke up the day you found that I was working in Beojkkoch!"

The Chinese asks, "What about the pregnancy? Is it his child or mine?"

"It's yours Da Xiang because Mr. Hyoeng and I never had sex in our relationship," says Dahlia truthfully.

Da Xiang recognizes that tone that Dahlia speaks when she is telling the truth. He realizes that she was not lying to him about the relationship with Mr. Hyoeng. The ebony haired teenager hugs Dahlia and whispers into her ear that she he was sorry for pressuring her too much. In the second column, Maribel and Aguma stumble upon a light gray and black box. Aguma opens the box and the Chinese teenager drops the box. A human leg appears inside the box with message. Maribel's message from E says:

_I cannot believe that Aguma is dating a drunk like you. _

_-E_

Aguma looks up and asks, "Maribel, are you still drinking alcohol?"

* * *

**This ends Chapter 14 of Pretty Little Bladers. Why E wants to play this game? and why Elena Marie was killed? Who's body parts are those in the shoe boxes? That you have to find out in part two of this chapter to find out. For now please read and review.**


	15. Conversation Hearts- Part 2

**Chapter 15: Conversation Hearts- Part 2**

**Quick Summary: Two and half months have passed since Rebecca's text message stating that Sophie did not kill Pilar occurred. E has made any contact since then. Dahlia and Maribel receives gifts from their boyfriends and also an encounter with Elena Marie. The Bladers, not including Mei-Mei were spend time with their boyfriends. E sends a text message to Dahlia about going to the abandoned warehouse. She goes with Da Xiang and meets with her friends. Upon playing E's game, more secrets were revealed as E writes messages on severed body parts.**

* * *

"Tell me the truth Maribel," says Aguma.

Maribel sighs and replies, "Yes because I was trying to cope with my depression since my brother died in war for almost five years."

"Drinking does not solve anything and that includes depression," states the russet haired teenager.

The Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager questions her boyfriend, "Are you mad at me because I did not tell you that I was a drunk."

Aguma approaches the beautiful ebony haired teenager and hugs her all of the sudden. He whispers to her that he does not want to leave her side and that he was still in love with her. That makes Maribel smile of course because Aguma wants to be with her.

"Thank you Aguma," says Maribel.

Aguma replies, "It's no problem at all Maribel and I promise that you are going to be alright."

Sophie and Wales were looking at the box that was in the location where E said it would be.

"What's inside the box?" questions Wales.

Sophie replies, "I doubt there are shoes in there."

"Let's open the box and see what in it," responds the auburn haired teenager.

Sophie the box and both teens were in shock as they see the severed human arm on the box. The light blue haired French teenager looks over to see that there was a message on the arm. It was written with a knife like the other two severed body parts. The message says:

_Still believe that Sophie is the sweet and innocent girl you want to be with. Do not forget that she attempted to kill somebody two years ago. And I am not talking about Pilar Puente._

_-E_

"You almost killed somebody," says Wales.

Sophie responds, "I can explain."

"Who did you try to kill?" questions the British teenager to his girlfriend of four years.

The emerald eyed French teenager replies, "Luz because she took things to far and made Dahlia and even Maribel cried."

"You wanted revenge for what Luz did to Maribel and Dahlia," states Wales.

Sophie tears up and states, "I did not want to kill Luz that day when I slipped a small amount of arsenic in her bottle of water."

Wales could not believe that Sophie wanted to poison the former Rosewood High student with arsenic. He sighs to himself and tells Sophie that it was over. Wales walks away from Sophie while she was still in tears. The light blue French girl goes on her knees and continues crying. Maribel hears the crying sound and sees Wales leaving. She growls lightly at the sight of seeing this.

"What's wrong Maribel?" questions Aguma.

Maribel replies, "Looks like Wales broke up with Sophie."

Mei-Mei on the other hands was looking and sees a yellow and gray colored box. The size of the box was huge just like the other three other boxes that were in the warehouse. The teal haired teenager opens the box and she drops the box. There was a severed human leg with her message on it. The message says:

_Looks like two secrets have been revealed, but only you and I know there is another secret and this one is the worst one of all._

_-E_

"No… Not that secret," says Mei-Mei in low voice.

After revealing the four messages, the phones start vibrating. The four girls immediately take their phones out. There was another message from their favorite assassin.

_Like the messages I wrote you. Looks like some of the guys forgave you and one of you is now heartbroken. The game is almost over because I see that you found some of the body parts. Unfortunately, the head and the torso is not here, which means you guys win this game for now._

_-E_

All the teenagers walk back to their regular spots and sees that Wales is not here.

"What happened to Wales?" questions Da Xiang.

Sophie says, "He broke up with me."

"Why?" questions Dahlia.

The light blue haired teenage responds, "He found out what I did to Luz two years ago."

"You mean the arsenic poisoning incident," states Maribel.

Sophie replies, "Yes and he was furious at me."

"Damn that bastard," mutters the Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager.

Mei-Mei says, "I do not think that Wales should have broken up with you. The two of you have been together for four years."

Sophie knows that the blue-green haired teenager was right. She and Wales have been going out for four years since eighth grade. Sophie was happier than ever since she stared dating him. Now, the love of her life was now gone. Maribel was pissed off at Wales because he made her best friend cry. Aguma looks over and sees the expression the Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager has. The russet haired teenager approaches Maribel all of the sudden.

"Should we go now?" questions Aguma.

Maribel looks over at Maribel and replies, "Sure thing Aguma because our date night is not over yet."

Both teenagers leave the abandoned warehouse. Mei-Mei and Sophie follow them afterwards. Dahlia looks over at Da Xiang, who was still in a state of disbelief. She approaches her Chinese boyfriend and touches his right cheek gently.

"Let's go back home Da Xiang because I am getting tired already," says Dahlia.

Da Xiang states, "I have one question for you Dahlia."

"What is it Da Xiang?" questions Dahlia.

The ebony haired teenager asks, "Should I been involved in your life?"

"Of course Da Xiang! Being with you was the best thing that happened to me. You are that huge piece of happiness that I will never let go of and you know it," responds the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager.

The eighteen year old Chinese teenager looks up at Dahlia and sees that there was a smile on her face. She was right of course because the eighteen year old Hispanic was even happier than ever when she is by his side.

Dahlia states, "If I have never met you, none of this would be happening. I am grateful that I am your girlfriend."

"I agree and we should go now," responds Da Xiang.

Both of them leave the abandoned warehouse to continue spending time together for the rest of Valentines' Day together. From a far distance, Dae-Jung was standing there with a bloody handsaw in his right hand and a black garbage bag in his left hand. He was wearing his signature dark green hoodie on.

"Looks like this game is over," says Dae-Jung to himself.

Back in the Puente House, Dahlia was sitting down on the living room couch drinking some lavender and chamomile tea. It was difficult to her to sleep after what happened tonight. Da Xiang walks into the living room just to see his pregnant girlfriend still wide awake.

"Can't sleep huh?" asks Da Xiang.

Dahlia replies, "Yeah because this was not the best Valentines' Day ever."

"I doubt that," replies the Chinese teenager.

The Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager asks, "How come you say that?"

"Because I am spending the time with the best person in the world," comments Da Xiang.

Dahlia smiles of course and tells Da Xiang come closer. She places the lavender colored mug on the table and the ebony haired teenager sits right next to his girlfriend. He places a kiss on top of Dahlia's forehead, which makes the light blonde haired teenager blush a light shade of pink.

In the Rodriguez House, Maribel was wearing a basketball jersey with the number 13 on it with a pair of black basketball shorts on. She walks into her room to see Aguma wearing a huge light gray t-shirt on with a pair of purple basketball shorts.

Maribel states, "Next time, tell me ahead of time you are going to hang out in my place ahead of time."

"Why are you complaining Maribel?" questions Aguma.

The Puerto Rican-Colombian pouts and replies, "I am not complaining."

"Why don't we have sex?" asks the russet haired Chinese teen.

Maribel sits down on her bed and asks, "Got some protection then?"

"Why are you asking me that for?" questions Aguma.

The ebony haired Hispanic teen states, "I do not want do not want to get pregnant just like Dahlia you know. People are going to say that I am doing this as a trend because Dahlia is pregnant too."

"Fine with me and yes I have protection just in case you even ask," replies Aguma with a smirk on his face.

Maribel was surprised to know that the muscular teenager was prepared. It was first because Aguma is not prepared for some of the things they do together. This was going to be first time she was going to do it and it was going to be special of course. Aguma approaches the Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager and places his arms around his girlfriend's waist. He places his lips on top of Maribel's lips. Both of them were not hesitant to kiss one another of course. She stops kissing the russet brown hair all of the sudden. Aguma moves closer and he removes his girlfriend's jersey, to reveal a light green colored bra.

Maribel was not hesitant to take off the t-shirt that the Chinese teenager was wearing. Aguma wraps his muscular arms around his girlfriend's waist. He starts giving her multiple kisses on the neck until starts sucking on Maribel's soft satin skin. A small groan was released from Maribel's mouth and the russet haired teenager smirks at his girlfriend's responds.

From there, things were getting steamy between the two of them. There was a huge combination of lust and passion as these to make love for the first time. At least they were using protection while the two teenagers were in love. By the next morning, Maribel was fast asleep on Aguma's chest and the Chinese teenager wakes up. He looks over to his right to see that Maribel was still sleeping. There was some hair covering her face and the places the strands of black colored hair behind her ear. Aguma smiles at the sight of this and green colored eyes open up all of the sudden.

"Good morning Aguma," says Maribel in a low tone.

Aguma caresses her right cheek and replies, "Good morning to you Sweetie."

"Do not call me Sweetie Aguma because you know I hate that," responds the Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager.

The Chinese teenager responds, "You are a stubborn girl you know."

"You are an arrogant boy, but we are perfect for each other," comments Maribel about her boyfriend.

A few minutes later, both teenagers walk out of the bedroom fully clothed and walk into the kitchen. Both Ms. Rodriguez and Sara are eating breakfast at the moment. The Puerto Rican woman looks over to see her eldest daughter and boyfriend together.

"How was your night?" questions Ms. Rodriguez.

Maribel replies, "It was great mother."

"Did you guys u-?" questions the Puerto Rican woman before her eldest daughter

Maribel interrupts her mother and says, "Yes we used protection."

The Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager was embarrassed that her mother was asking that question. Aguma does not seem to be fazed by this one bit, despite Maribel's reaction. The russet haired muscular teenager sits down right next to Sara. Maribel sighs and sits right next to her boyfriend because the eighteen year old was already hungry. Suddenly, Maribel's cell phone was vibrating. Maribel immediately looks over and sees that it was Rebecca.

_My father found the head and torso of the body that belongs to the decapitated body parts you found. The victim was a Rosewood student that goes by the name of Elena Marie Gutierrez_

_-Rebecca_

"Looks like Elena Marie was shot and decapitated," mutters Elena Marie under her breath.

Aguma stands up and says, "I better get going Maribel."

"Alright and I will talk to you later then," says the Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager.

She kisses her boyfriend on the lips lightly before he left the house. Ms. Rodriguez smiles at the sight of seeing her daughter with her boyfriend. Aguma leaves the house finally. There was light blush appearing on Maribel's face and her younger sister was gushing about.

In Sophie's house, the light blue haired teenager was wide awake. She was still shocked about when Wales broke up with her. The emerald eyed teenager never experienced a broken heart before. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sophie wonders who could it be and decides to answer the door. The light blue haired French girl looks through the peephole to see it was Wales. She immediately opens the door.

"What do you want Wales?" questions Sophie.

Wales states, "We have to talk."

"Well I don't," responds the seventeen year old French teenager.

"Why are you acting like this Sophie?" asks the auburn haired teenager.

Sophie says, "It was your fault that you broke my heart. I will never forgive you for what you have done to me."

"I regret breaking up with you because I have realized that you are not a bad person," responds Wales.

"It's too late Wales. You have lost me for good," says Sophie, "Please, just go."

The auburn haired teenager leaves his ex-girlfriend's house. He cannot believe that the girl that he loved for the last four years has now left him. All can Wales feels was the guilt of breaking up with his true love. Tears slowly develop from his sky blue colored eyes. Losing Sophie was the biggest mistake the British teenager has ever made.

In the Puente Household, Dahlia was reading the text message Rebecca has sent her. The body parts they have found last night belonged to Elena Marie. For the fact that somebody was capable of beheading and decapitating a body makes the Panamanian-Uruguayan sick to her stomach. Right now, the light turquoise eighteen year old was eating some cereal. Da Xiang walks into the kitchen and sees Dahlia having some breakfast.

"I found out whose body parts were spread out in the warehouse," says Dahlia.

Da Xiang asks, "Whose body it was?"

"Elena Marie's because Detective Linden found Elena Marie's head and torso outside the warehouse," states the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager.

The Chinese teenager asks, "And how did you know this?"

"Rebecca just texted me about this right about now," replies Dahlia.

Da Xiang was shocked to know that the body parts that were found in shoe warehouse were Elena Marie's. There was an uncomfortable expression on Dahlia's face, which makes the ebony haired Chinese teenager feel a bit concerned for his girlfriend.

"I got an idea," says Da Xiang.

The medium blonde haired teenager asks, "What is it?"

"To get you mind distracted, let's go clothes shopping for our baby girl," states the Chinese eighteen year old to his girlfriend.

Dahlia smiles and replies, "Sure thing Da Xiang because I think this is a good time to start shopping for clothes."

"Alright," says Da Xiang.

The biracial Hispanic teenager kisses her boyfriend on the cheek. She was pretty excited to know that they are going to start clothes shopping. The last time these two went shopping was for the crib, changing table, and a dresser for their upcoming arrival of their child.

"Let's get changed so we can go right away," responds the medium blonde hair eighteen year old.

In Mei-Mei's house, the teal haired seventeen year old walks out from the shower and dry her body with a light pink colored towel that was close by. As she wraps the towel around her body, her red and gold cell phone starts ringing. The seventeen year old Asian was wondering who was calling her at this time of day. She then looks over that it was not phone call, but a text message from a familiar person. The message says:

_Are you going to accept my job offer Mei-Mei? One month has passed and I need your answer._

_-Mr. Hyoeng_

Mei-Mei was given an opportunity to work at Beojkkoch as a personal assistant for Mr. Hyoeng. She said that needed a month to think about it because she was not sure it was a great idea. The last time she went to Beojkkoch was when Dahlia was working there as a shot girl. Mei-Mei was in desperate need for money at the moment. Plus there was another reason was given the job. Mr. Hyoeng promised her that she was going to meet up with Jae-Son. Mei-Mei wants another chance to be with her former boyfriend once again.

**(Flashback- One Month *Mei-Mei's Point of View*)  
**

_ I walked down the street were Eunji lived on. It has been hard for me that last few weeks of course. I do not have enough money to pay my cell phone bill and I desperately needed a job. Jae-Son was not an option since we had broke a few months ago. As I continued on walking down the block, a familiar ebony haired older man looked over at me with his emerald colored eyes._

"_Mr. Hyoeng," I said._

_Eunji's father stated, "I am surprised to see you around here Mei-Mei."_

_"I need to ask you something," I responded back._

_Mr. Hyoeng questioned me, "What do you want from me?"_

_"Can I have a job at Beojkkoch?" I asked my best friend's father._

_ The ebony haired older man was shocked to hear what I had to say. He thought that I was joking, but this was no joke at all. I desperately needed the money and I would do anything earn that money. Mr. Hyoeng continued thinking about this sudden request. He rubbed his chin lightly as he continued on thinking about me working for him in his nightclub. A small grin appeared on the older man's face and he stopped rubbing his chin._

_Mr. Hyoeng said, "I accept your offer and I am going to give you a job as my personal assistant."_

_"Okay and I need you make to make a promise with me. I want to be with Jae-Son and you are the closet person that you can talk with. Convince him to stay by my side," I stated._

_Mr. Hyoeng kissed my right hand and said, "Anything for you sweet Mei-Mei."_

_"Give me one month for my answer okay," I stated._

_"Alright and I will be waiting for your response," replied the ebony haired older man._

_ With that said, I left him by myself with a decision to make. Even though I asked for a job, I needed to think about it. It was risky decision of course because I remembered what happened to Dahlia after she quit her job. I know about the Hyoengs being a part of the Kkangpae, but I do not care. The money was the important thing because I felt hopeless at the moment. _

**(End of Flashback)**

"I want you back Jae-Son… That is all I want at the moment," says Mei-Mei to herself.

Mei-Mei takes her cell phone and decides to text Mr. Hyoeng back. She has finally made her decision and there is no going back after this. She writes to him:

_I accept the job offer and tell me when I can start working._

_-Mei-Mei_

Outside the streets of Rosewood, both Da Xiang and Dahlia are walking together. Dahlia was looking over at all the people walking down the street. One of those people was Wales. The medium blonde haired Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager sees that Wales looks a bit disappointed at the moment. There was a concerned expression on Dahlia's face. Dahlia immediately walks over towards Wales.

"Where are you going Dahlia?" asks Da Xiang.

Dahlia replies, "I have talk to Wales."

The auburn haired teenager looks up and sees the pregnant eighteen year old Hispanic girl. He stares at Dahlia's light turquoise colored eyes with his sky blue colored eyes.

Wales asks, "Dahlia, what are you doing here?"

" Never mind that Wales because I see that you look a bit sad and I want to talk to you," says Dahlia.

The British teenager responds, "Alright and I cannot believe Sophie does not want to forgive me for what I did to her."

"I think I see the problem. You broke Sophie's heart and she is taking all that anger on you. The only thing I can do to help is to give you this piece advice," states Dahlia.

Wales asks, "What is it Dahlia?"

"Take some time for yourself and think about if you really want to be with Sophie. You need to take a break from dating and that can help clear you mind from the break up," responds the Panamanian-Uruguayan eighteen year old.

Wales replies, "Looks like Nature Girl still knows how to give great advice still."

"It's has been a long time since somebody has called me Nature Girl," comments Dahlia about her nickname.

On the same side of the street, Sophie was eavesdropping on the conversation from Dahlia and Wales. She feels a bit guilty that she released all her rage on her ex-boyfriend this morning. As she takes another step, a dark brown car was swerving quickly. The car was headed into Sophie's direction and the light blue haired teenager shuts her eyes. Somebody pushes Sophie out of the way and shields her.

A familiar voice says, "You can open your eyes now because you are safe Sophie."

The light blue haired teenager opens her eyes and sees her ex-boyfriend Wales. He saved her life, but she wondered why even though they are not dating one another.

Sophie asks, "Why did you save me?"

"You think I want to see you dead, but you are wrong because I would be beyond from devastated if I saw you dead," comments Wales.

The light blue haired teenager says, "I see what you mean and I can tell you still care for me."

"True, but we are not going to start dating immediately. Even though I saved you, I want us to start all over again and we become friends first," says the auburn haired teenager.

"From there, we can determine with can start dating again," says the French teenager.

The British teenager states, "That is fine with me."

Dahlia and Da Xiang looks over at Sophie and Wales, who happy together once again. The Chinese teenager places his arms around his pregnant girlfriend's waist, touching her slightly noticeable baby bump. A light scarlet red blush appears from Dahlia's face

"I am happy that these two are starting all over again," says Da Xiang.

Dahlia replies, "True, but I feel something was up."

"What do you mean?" asks the Chinese teenager.

The Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager responds, "I feel like E provoked Wales into breaking up with Sophie."

"Why you think that Dahlia?" questions the ebony and yellow haired teen responds.

Dahlia says, "I know Wales would not break with Sophie for any reason. Both of them are still in love with one another."

Da Xiang states, "I do agree with you Dahlia, but let's forget about this and go inside the store to find some baby clothes for our baby girl."

"Fine Da Xiang," says Dahlia.

Both teenagers walks into the baby store to go clothes shopping. As they walk inside the story, the young woman with the dark green coat walks away from the scene where Sophie almost got hit by the car. She was accompanied by a tall older man wearing a dark green colored hooded sweater on,

The tall man asks, "What's my next task?"

* * *

**This ends Chapter 15 of Pretty Little Bladers. Was this chapter intense or not? That is up you readers to decide if that is true or not. For now just read and review and more will be revealed.**


	16. Good ByE for Now

**Chapter 16: Good ByE for Now**

**Quick Summary: More confessions have revealed to the Liars and their love interests. Aguma finally knows about Maribel drinking habit and tells her not to drink anymore for the sake of her own life. Wales finds out that Sophie was the one who attempted to kill Luz during the race when she slipped arsenic into her water bottle. That shocking confession causes Wales to end his relationship with Sophie, who was heartbroken A terrified Mei-Mei was revealed a third secret that E knows about. Da Xiang and Dahlia talked more about her affair with Mr. Hyoeng, but the light blonde haired Latina reminds Da Xiang that she was happy with him and him only. By the next morning, Dahlia founded out and told Da Xiang that the body parts belonged to Elena Marie. To get that out of the way, Da Xiang tells his pregnant girlfriend that they should start buying clothes for their baby girl. During a stroll down the shops, they encountered Sophie and Wales, who are now friends.**

After Sophie and Wales leaves, Dahlia walks into the store and she looks over to see that Da Xiang was looking over at the baby clothes for their daughter to wear. All the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager can do was smile because she loves seeing Da Xiang being extremely supportive during this pregnancy. Dahlia approaches her boyfriend and looks over at adorable clothes that were on the rackets. She picks up a light orange sun dress with yellow sunflowers on it. Dahlia remembers having a dress like that when she was having lunch with Da Xiang when they were in third grade.

**(Flashback- Nine Years Ago *in Dahlia's Point of View*)**

_It was a beautiful April afternoon and our third grade class was having their lunch with the fourth graders. I sat down on a bench with my signature Mulan lunchbox that I had since Kindergarten. I wore a light orange sun dress on with yellow sunflowers on it and a white light cardigan sweater over it. As I took a bite of one of the patacones in plastic container, Da Xiang approached me with his lunch box._

_"Want to have lunch with Dahlia?" questioned Da Xiang._

_I responded back, "Sure thing Da Xiang. It's always nice to have lunch with you sometimes."_

_"Of course because we have been lunch buddies since Kindergarten Dahlia," stated Da Xiang._

_ As Da Xiang opened his lunchbox, he looked a bit disappointed for some. I looked a bit sad about seeing Da Xiang this sad. I wondered what was wrong._

_"Are you alright Da Xiang?" I asked my friend._

_Da Xiang replied, "Looks liked my mom forgot to pack me a drink."_

_"Don't worry about it Da Xiang because I have an extra juice. My big sister packed me another juice just in case Elena Marie takes my first juice," I responded back as I took out a blue juice pack from my lunchbox._

_ I gave Da Xiang my extra juice packet and the nine year old Chinese boy was excited to know that he was getting a juice packet. All I can do was smile because I never liked seeing my friends sad._

_"You are super kind Dahlia," commented Da Xiang._

_I replied, "Thanks Da Xiang and I know that because I really do not like to be mean to anyone."_

_"Why?" asked the Chinese teenager once more._

_I said, "It's not my style to be mean to anyone and I know I will feel bad if I did something wrong to anyone,"_

_"I understand," replied Da Xiang._

_ From there, we continued eating lunch together. As I took another bite of my patacones, another Korean girl was talking to Eunji at the moment. Her short black hair was in a bob. I did not know the other Korean girl from anywhere and I wondered why was Eunji talking to her._

**(End of Flashback)**

"Are you alright Dahlia?" questions Da Xiang.

Dahlia says, "I have a question Da Xiang regarding what happened when we had lunch in the third grade."

"What is it Dahlia?" asks the eighteen year old Chinese teenager.

The medium blonde haired teenager questions her boyfriend, "Do you remember the girl that Eunji was talking to when we had lunch?"

"You mean her twin sister Elizabeth right," responds Da Xiang.

Dahlia replies, "The other girl that Eunji was talking to was her twin sister."

"Yeah, why you ask that," states Da Xiang.

The Panamanian-Uruguayan eighteen year old responds, "I am just acting a bit curious only."

Dahlia continues looking over at the many baby clothes that she wants her daughter to wear. Da Xiang on the other hand, was still curious about why his girlfriend even asked about Elizabeth. He believes something was up and Dahlia was hiding something from him.

"Tell me the truth Dahlia," says Da Xiang.

Dahlia sighs and replies, "Fine, but do not tell nobody else about this."

"Tell nobody else about what?" questions the Chinese teenager.

The medium blonde haired teenager responds, "Elizabeth killed Eunji last year and is probably she is responsible for killing Elena Marie and Selen."

"Who told you this Dahlia?" asks the ebony haired teenager once more.

Dahlia says, "Hye Su and this was when she was leaving Rosewood. She was certain that Elizabeth was the one who killed her."

Da Xiang was in shock after he heard that Hye Su told his girlfriend this news. He was completely aware for the fact that Korean teenager was capable of almost killing Dahlia five months ago.

"I don't believe you Dahlia," replies Da Xiang.

Dahlia asks, "What do you mean that you don't believe me?"

"I doubt that Elizabeth is capable of killing anyone. Hye Su probably left because she was the one who killed Elena Marie and Selen," states the Chinese teenager

"Hye Su is not even capable of killing anyone," retorts the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager.

Da Xiang asks, "What about the time where Hye Su tricked you into coming to Eunji's house just to get beaten up to the a pulp five months ago?"

"She apologized to me about that because Elizabeth told her to kill me, but Hye Su could not do it," states Dahlia.

She walks away from Da Xiang because could not believe she was offended by her boyfriend's comment. Da Xiang sighs to himself and decides to approach her. The pregnant eighteen year old was looking at more clothes until glances over at Da Xiang.

"What now Da Xiang?" asks Dahlia, "are you going to offend me even more now?"

Da Xiang replies, "I apologize for offending you Dahlia, but that does not mean to get angry at me."

"I accept your apology, but stop calling me a liar. I know that you cannot trust because what I did with Mr. Hyoeng, but get over it," replies the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager.

The ebony haired teenager states, "Let's just continue shopping for clothes then because this argument is getting out of hand."

"I agree," replies the Hispanic teenager.

Both eighteen year old teenagers continues on looking for clothes for their baby girl. Dahlia looks over at the cute baby clothes that was on the racks and she was smiling. Da Xiang looks over and sees how excited his girlfriend was as she continues seeing the cute baby clothes.

"_Seeing her happy is the only thing I want and this pregnancy has made Dahlia beyond from excited from her thoughts," says the ebony haired Chinese eighteen year old_

Outside the Rodriguez House, Maribel was walking down the street wearing a camouflage jacket on with a white t-shirt on, a pair of dark denim jeans on, and a pair of black sneakers on. It has been about two hours since Aguma left her house. As she was about to cross the street, Maribel's phone starts vibrating all of the sudden. The Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager looks over at phone and reads the message that was sent to her.

_Too late!_

_-E_

Maribel then looks over to her right and sees a brown colored car all of the sudden. The car suddenly hits the Puerto Rican-Colombian teenager and she moves back directly. She lands on the concrete floor and blood was dripping from her head. People rushed to the scene where the car hit the eighteen year old. Somebody calls 911 and a random woman rushes towards Maribel's side and tries to support her.

A few minutes later, Aguma was walking down the streets just to see police lights on and he hears the ambulance sirens. He rushes towards the area and sees the person who was the stretcher.

"Maribel!" yells Aguma.

The teenager's eyes were close so she could not see her boyfriend at her. The paramedic tells Aguma to step back until he tells the paramedic that he is the victim's girlfriend. Luckily, the paramedic informs the russet haired Chinese student that he can accompany her. He hops into the ambulance and sits right next to his girlfriend's side.

Aguma whispers to Maribel, "You are going to be alright. I promise you that."

Maribel opens her eyes and replies, "Thank you Aguma."

"No problem at all stubborn girl," whispers the russet haired teen to his lovely girlfriend.

In the hospital, Sophie and Wales walks into the waiting room to see Aguma and Ms. Rodriguez sitting down. Dahlia was also sitting down as well while Da Xiang was leaning on a wall.

"How's Maribel doing?" questions Sophie.

Aguma replies, "She has not gotten out of surgery yet."

"What happened to her?" asks Wales.

The russet haired Chinese teenager responds, "She got hit by a car."

"What color was the car by the way?" asks the light blue haired teenager.

Aguma replies, "It was a dark brown Corolla."

"This is just way too ironic," states Dahlia.

Aguma asks, "What you mean?"

"Sophie almost got hit by a dark brown Corolla earlier this morning," says the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager.

Wales asks, "Do you think that it was same person who hit Maribel?"

"If the license plate is the same, it can be the same person," comments Dahlia.

Da Xiang believes that this was not a pure coincidence at all. First was Selen poisoning Dahlia with arsenic five months ago. Next was the homecoming incident when Mei-Mei was attacked around that time. This morning was when Sophie almost got ran over by car. And now Maribel's case, which was when the car ran her over for no reason. Suddenly, the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager looks at her phone to see that Hye Su sent a text message to her. The text message says:

_You need to be a few steps ahead of E Dahlia. She is seeking attention before she kills you. Find out a way to expose her and quickly._

_-Hye Su_

"Who was it Dahlia?" asks Da Xiang.

The pregnant eighteen year old responds, "Hye Su texted me something important."

"What is it?" questions the raven haired Chinese eighteen year old.

Dahlia approaches Da Xiang and whispers, "We need to be a few steps ahead of E."

As Da Xiang was about to respond back, the doctor walks out from the emergency room. Both Ms. Rodriguez and Aguma immediately stand up and look over at the doctor.

"Is she going to be alright?" questions Aguma.

The doctor responds, "Yes she is going to be alright."

"Thank goodness," replies Ms. Rodriguez.

Aguma suddenly asks, "Do you mind if I stay with Maribel for the night?"

"Aguma I really appreciate that you are looking out for my daughter. You always has been since you two have been together and I want to thank you for it," responds Maribel's mother.

The russet haired teenager smiles of course because he knows that Maribel's mother would respect him. He has been completely loyal not just to the eighteen year old teenager, but also to her family as well.

The violet eyed Chinese teenager states, "I just do not look out for Maribel, but also your family."

"Thank you very much," says the Puerto Rican older woman.

Sophie looks over around and sees that Mei-Mei was not here. It seems weird to know that that Chinese teenager was not present at all. Mei-Mei and Maribel always have been very close since first grade.

Sophie says, "Something is not right at all."

"Why are you saying that?" questions Wales.

The light blue haired teenager responds, "Mei-Mei should have been here right now since I have texted her about Maribel being in the hospital."

"Now that you mention it Sophie, it does seem suspicious that she would not be there to support her best friend," responds the auburn haired English teenager.

In the backroom of Beojkkoch, a hooded figure appears right in front of the woman wearing the green trench coat. The hooded figure removes the hood to reveal to be Mei-Mei. Her teal colored haired was loose and wavy and not in its usual oxtail buns.

"You did a great job Mei-Mei," comments the woman wearing the green trench coat.

Mei-Mei bows down and responds, "Thank you Master E and when do we get our next target."

"In four more months and I can tell you that the next target is going to be Dahlia once again," responds the young woman.

The teal haired states, "I cannot believe that Jae-Son failed his task for trying to hit Sophie with the car."

"True and at least I spared his life because it was his first timed he failed me," replies Master E, "for now, you can leave Mei-Mei."

Mei-Mei immediately leaves so she can meet up with Dahlia and the others who are in the hospital right now. She sighs to herself and she cannot believe she actually managed to hit Maribel with the brown Corolla. It was hard for her to do, but she had to do it to convince E that she was on her side.

"I am sorry Maribel for doing this to you, but I have to know who is E is right away," whispers Mei-Mei to herself.

As the Chinese teenager was walking down the streets of Rosewood, she removes the dark green colored hooded sweater and places inside her bag. She wonders why E would ask her to do such a devious task. What does E have against the Bladers? Those are the unanswered thoughts and questions that Mei-Mei has as of now.

Back in the hospital, Dahlia was looking around and wonders why is E is doing this. This was putting too much pressure not just on her, but also to her unborn baby girl. Tears slowly trickle from her eyes and Sophie looks over to see her best friend crying. Luckily, Ms. Rodriguez was not here now since she was visiting her daughter with Aguma. Da Xiang turns to his right and sees his girlfriend crying now.

"Dahlia is something wrong?" asks Da Xiang.

Dahlia responds, "I cannot do this anymore… I need to stay away from E and it has to be now."

"Why are you going to leave Dahlia?" questions Sophie.

Dahlia says, "I am afraid that something is going to happen to me and my baby and I cannot take any risks."

Sophie, Wales, and Da Xiang are in shock to hear Dahlia's words. As tears continue streaming down her cheeks, the raven haired Chinese teenager dries off those tear.

"I understand how you feel and I am going to be supporting you and the decision you have made," says Da Xiang in a soothing voice.

He attempts to calm her down and it was a success since Dahlia finally stops crying. Sophie can see where her pregnant best friend was coming from. It would be better if the medium blonde haired teenager puts herself in too much risk.

Sophie states, "I understand where are you coming from and I am going to respect your decision."

"Thank you very much Sophie," says Dahlia with a smile on her face.

The French seventeen year old smiles back and tell her best friend that it was no problem. It was probably the best decision not for Dahlia, but all of the others as well. Dahlia suddenly stands up and Da Xiang looks over at the Panamanian-Uruguayan teenager once more.

Dahlia says, "Let's go home Da Xiang because I am really tired now."

"Sure thing Dahlia because you do seem to be a bit tired," comments the raven haired Chinese eighteen year old.

Both Da Xiang and Dahlia leave the hospital waiting room to go back to the Puente Household to relax for the remainder of the day. It was hard not being with her friends to find out who E truly is, but she wants to make the right decision from now. She wants to protect herself and her unborn child any way as possible. By make a decision like this, Dahlia was sure that it was better for her to stay away from potential dangers that come ahead.

* * *

**This ends Chapter 16 of Pretty Little Bladers. It has been a while since I have written something, but I managed to finish this chapter. It's a pretty small chapter, but I am going to probably write about double for the next chapter more or less. This is the last chapter that Dahlia appears before the prom chapter, which is going to be in five more chapters. Pretty Little Bladers is almost coming to an end as I start writing the last ten chapters of the story.**


End file.
